The One Night
by mickey kity
Summary: (*Currently in between Parts I and II. Continuation of Part I*) After the events of Vegas concluded, Jess now knows how and why she ended up in Phil's arms. Now as reality sets in for Jess and the boys, will the events in her personal life, following graduation, be as dramatic as she thinks? But are the babies Jason's? Or Phil's?
1. Jess, the Younger Billings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or any of its characters.

*dot*

There was always something worth her time, and that something was time spent with her older brother Doug. He was funny, caring, honest, and most importantly the reason for her ambition. It seemed so long ago since Doug had gone to summer camp and befriended Phil Wenneck at Camp Dago. Doug and Phil were one year apart in age and they were very opposite. Little Jessica Billings, who was twelve years younger than Doug, wanted nothing more to see her big brother each year he returned from summer camp! She was only two years old when she first met Phil and he had teased her endless until the boys went back to school for the fall.

Jessica use to pull on his brown locks and give him kisses when the three of them would play. Often times Phil's parents thought it was odd for her to that but they always seemed to forget that she was just a toddler. The year that Doug finished high school was the year that she had started elementary school at the same one he had gone to. Jessica Billings was the loudest person there for Doug as he walked across the stage.

"Philly! Look he got one too!" she had screamed while pulling on the arm of the nineteen year old, happily watching the most important person smile brightly. Phil smiled and held her on his lap so she could see Doug better.

"Yeah, Doug got one too," he mumbled to her waving at his friend. Doug waved back and after finding him among all of the graduating seniors of Rochester Senior High, Phil treated Doug and Jessica to dinner.

Once Doug began college, he met a guy by the name of Stuart Price who was his roommate his first year. Stu, as he was called, wanted to be a dentist and practiced on Jess by naming her teeth as her baby teeth fell out. Jess was excited that she had a brother like Doug and the idea he was never leaving her.

One time he came to pick her up from Rochester Elementary school, her friends exclaimed how cute looking Phil was. That never ended as Jessica grew up through the private elementary, middle, and high schools. The once bookish girl was now eighteen and in her senior year, taught by Phil Wenneck, and the younger sister of the guy marrying the beautiful woman named Tracy Garner.

"Are you kidding me? No, it's not a personal vacation with Mr. Wenneck! Gosh Carol, are you serious!"

"So what do you think will happen in Vegas?" her friend asked her before she closed her locker. "You know what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Yeah which means anything I do will follow that rule too! It's just one night anyway. They are going to party and I have to stay in the hotel room."

"WHAT! You are letting him party without you! You are old enough to gamble!"

"No, I'm not. Doug is making me go because I really don't want to go with Tracy and do boring girl crap. I'll be on board for watching a movie, but that won't happen," replied Jess, grabbing her sunglasses for the long drive ahead. She grabbed her second bag at her feet, and walked out behind a dork with mossy hair in front of her.

"But Mr. Wenneck is going too right?" she asked opening the doors that lead outside.

"Yeah, but again nothing is going to happen! He is our teacher after all," she mumbled passing the other student quickly and spotting her brother at the curb in a sweet blue-gray Mercedes. There was someone with him, but her friend kept pulling her arm keeping her in place.

"Listen if anything happens with Mr. Hotness, text me! KAY!" she called as Jess shook her head, walking away from her love obsessed friend.

"Yeah, I'll text when I marry Mr. Wenneck too!" Jess called back arriving by the car. "Is this Sid's? Holy crap!"

"Yeah. Alan this is my sister Jessica. Jess this is Alan, Tracy's brother," he said pointing to the scruffy man beside him. Alan waved but appeared very nervous.

"Did you have to park so close?" he asked keeping his eyes low.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Doug keeping an eye out for someone behind Jess.

"I shouldn't be here."

"And why is that?" he asked giving Jess a grimace. Jess only rolled her eyes and slammed down the trunk. She jumped into the back seat and waved at a friend of hers who passed.

"Nice ride Jess!"

"I'm not suppose to be two hundred feet from a school," he said softly eyeing the girl.

"Great! You brought someone like him with us know I was coming!" Jess said from the back seat. "Can we just go!"

"Or a Chuck-e-Cheese," he added a moment later.

A loud gasp came and Phil had his arms out, adoring the car before him. "Shit! Nice car," he said then quickly stepping on the leather siding to seat himself, all without opening the door. "Hello, Jessica," he smiled.

"Watch the leath—" warned Doug, but Phil cut him off throwing his arms on the back of the car.

"Shut up and drive before another one of these nerds ask me another question!" Phil looked over at Jess and quickly added, "You aren't one of those nerds!"

"I'm glad," she said quietly. "Can we go now?"

"Who's this?" asked Phil, as Doug pulled out into the street.

*dot*

"Why are we bringing your sister?" asked Alan as they stopped at a convenience store for Jess. She was inside buying a little snack, as she skipped lunch with her friends, and smiling at the young man at the counter.

"Because Tracy doesn't want Jess with her, and I'm her primary caregiver."

"What happened to your fucking Mom anyway?" asked Phil watching Jess closely through the window.

"Our Mom had some problems and did something to end it. So I've been raising my sister since she was 10—"

"That's nice Doug. I once raised a chicken—"

"Alan, I don't think it's the same," Phil said frowning.

Jess had changed out of her uniform, a blue button down shirt and a tan plaited skirt, into a pair of blue shorts, an orange tank top, and fashioned her hair into a low ponytail with a few hairs escaping. The men outside watched in awe that she seemed so charming but the cashier suddenly grabbed her arm causing Doug to jump out.

"Come on! We still have to get Stu," he said quietly, giving the male cashier a nasty look.

"It was my fault! I almost left my card on the counter. He was giving it back!"

Doug opened the door for Jess to get but she tripped over her school shoes. He threw them into her backpack in the trunk, and they left to Stu's house.

"Don't," she warned Phil, knowing he was about to embarrass Stu.

"She is such a bitch and I know how to set people like her off. See watch this!" He turned to Stu's beautiful home and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Paging Dr. Faggot! Dr. Faggot!"

A moment later, a clearly embarrassed Stu walked out and scowled at Phil.

"You're welcome, now get in pussy," Phil waved Jess into the middle seat while Stu took the remaining seat behind the driver.

Two hours into the drive, they stopped for gas, where Phil exclaimed he had to piss loudly.

"I got this. You get some food," said Alan to Jess as she offered to pump.

Browsing the aisle, she waited for Doug and Phil to finish then walked up to pay.

"He's actually kinda funny," said Phil, munching on an already opened bag of chips.

"Yeah. He means well," commented Doug.

Jess smirked, turning to her brother but remaining quiet as she waited for her turn to pay. There was a muffin, another soda, and a magazine to read that night under her arm. It her turn and the woman rang up her item to seven eighty-two. She only had six fifty.

"Is he all there? Like mentally?" asked Phil.

"Hey Doug, I'm a few cents short, could you—" Jess asked turning around.

"Yeah. I think so. He's just an odd guy. He's kinda weird," Doug answered with a sigh. "Sure, we can just pay together then." Doug placed his items down and the woman began clicking buttons.

"Like should we be worried?" Phil asked quickly placing his things down with Jess'.

"No. But Tracy did mention we shouldn't let him gamble or drink too much."

"Jesus. He's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit," Phil sighed looking at Jess. "You didn't, did you?"

Jess shook her head as Stu placed down his water on the counter. "And one water."

"All good with Melissa?"

"Oh yeah. Told her we were two hours outside wine country, and she bought it!"

"You didn't mention me right? Because she will have shit-fest when she learns another woman is with you!" said Jess, placing her hand on her hip. Stu shook his head.

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been a relationship for three year and you still have to lie that you're going to Vegas," Phil said leaning on the counter. "With a teenager at that?" he added pointing at Jess.

"Yes I do, but it's not worth the fight."

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival cruise line?"

"Hey guys," Doug asked, his eyes pointing at Jess, who only laughed at Phil's question.

"Did she get seasick?" she asked quietly.

"Jessica!"

"What Doug?!"

"Okay first of all," Stu began, "He was a bartender and she was wasted. And if you must know, he didn't even cum inside her." Jess turned and had to stiffen her laugh as Phil asked if Stu believed that. "Ah, yeah I do believe that because she is grossed out by semen."

"Oh my God," Jess exclaimed walking to the door. "I'll be in the car."

Phil and Doug looked shocked about their conversation, but the woman calmed spoke the amount needed. "That'll be thirty-two fifty."

As they walked back to the car, Alan was shooing off a pair of boys who was trying to talk to Jess.

"Back off pretty boy! She's under aged!"

"Fat fuck! Like hell he is bangin' that ass," one commented as he bumping to Doug. "Yo, sorry brah."

"Yeah whatever," Doug said walking quicker.

"She is under aged and not into the jackasses like you!" yelled Phil. Climbing back in, they set off toward Vegas again. Jess informed them that she would take a short nap for the remaining drive.

"How is she taking a nap?" asked Stu as Jess stuck one leg over another and tried to get comfortable against Phil, who was taking the moment to not make a rude comment.

"She has her ways," Doug said. "What you got there Alan?"

"It says here, we should work in teams," he said showing the book he had been reading. "Who wants to be my spotter?"

Parts of their conversation were heard by Jess, but she tried to rest her head on Phil's shoulder for that nap she so desperately wanted.

"Quit digging your head into me," he whispered patting her arm.

"I'm sorry but after that math test today, I really want to rest. Mrs. Watson was a real bitch today. Giving us like hundred problems in like an hour to solve. I thought Doug would have gotten a bigger car for the five of us."

"She is pretty mean sometimes," he agreed. He flashed a smile at her and tried to listen to the others talking. It was something about counting cards.

"It's also illegal," commented Stu to something Alan said a moment ago.

"It's not illegal. It's frowned upon. Like masturbating on airplane."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too," Phil added in.

"Yeah maybe after 9-11 where everyone got so sensitive. Thanks a lot bin Laden."

"Alan, Mr. Wencock teaches English not history. He wouldn't know that!" Jess said hoping that she wouldn't get slapped for her words.

"Jessica Marie!" yelled Doug. "What did I tell you about calling Phil that?"

Phil seemed amused by her words while Stu was just shocked.

"To not, but it's not like my friends don't! Okay, Carol made me swear if I had sex with him to text her!"

Phil let out a laugh while Stu and Alan just gasped at the two siblings.

"Oh, God you're friends—" Phil started up, but his words were quieted by Doug's outcry. Jess merrily sat still and waited for this to continue. "_Really_?" he muttered in her ear.

"Why would you want to do that?" Doug demanded gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Carol and Alyssa are always saying _Mr. Wenneck this, Mr. Wencock that. Oh I would love for him to _blah blah blah. Okay, I hear it all the time. I'm not stupid. He's my teacher and _your _best friend!"

After a moment, Doug turned to Alan after a long sigh. "Either way you have to be super smart to count cards buddy. It's not easy."

"How about we tell that to Rain Man because he practically bankrupted a casino and he was a re-tard!"

"What?" asked Stu.

"He was a re-tard," Alan spoke again.

"He's a re-tard," mumbled Jess into Phil's ear. Phil smirked and placed his finger over his lips.

"Retard," Doug said to correct Alan.


	2. Drawn In

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters.

*dot*

After a fitful nap against Phil's chest, Jess finally was shaken awake. She crawled out of the Mercedes, grabbing her backpack and two bags. She noticed that Doug pulled another bag with his and they walked in. Phil took the instant opportunity to check out the two women passing. His eyes lingered a moment too long and Jess looked down feeling very insecure. She wanted to playfully hit Phil, but she kept her eyes down. They walked to the front desk, coming to meet Lisa the receptionist.

"Hi, welcome to Caesar's. Checking in?"

Stu nodded, setting down his things. "We have a reservation under Dr. Price."

Jess looked around them at the beautiful lobby. There was a huge painting behind Lisa that probably none of the guys saw yet.

"Dr. Price? Stu, you're a dentist. Don't try to get fancy." Phil looked back at Lisa with his typical seductive smile that he uses at school. It always worked there…

"It's not fancy, if it's true," Stu snapped back.

"Doug, I'm going to sit down over there. Tell when we are getting into the room," she pointed to the nearest seat to the desk. From time to time, she heard the guys talking to Lisa about the room. She was certain Phil was complaining about the room, like she had expected.

"It's not a big deal we share beds. We won't even be in the room," protested Stu.

"If we're sharing bed, I'm bunking with Phil," Alan said loudly. "You good with that?"

Phil turned in disgust and then turned back the Stu and Doug, pointing a firm finger at Jess. "No. I'm not good about that. What about her? She's a girl. She can't just sleep in a bed with a guy. It's morally wrong! Guys, we aren't sharing beds. What are we twelve years old?" Phil was pissed, they could tell. "Lisa, I apologize, how much is the villa?"

"If I'm a bother, I can get my own—" said Jess jumping up at mention of her, but was stopped by Doug.

"No," he said quietly but firmly. Jess looked at Phil feeling anything but at ease.

"Well, we have one villa available and its $4200 for the night," she said reading her screen. Jess' jaw dropped as did Stu's and Doug's.

"Is it awesome?" asked Alan leaning on the table. If it was 4200 a night, then yeah it was awesome.

"It's pretty awesome," Lisa confirmed.

After another small agreement between Stu and Phil, Stu reluctantly handed over his credit card and seemed unhappy. Jess grabbed her backpack and bags and she followed the guys toward the elevator, her key in her hand. Phil watched her carefully, grabbing one of her bags to carry. There were other people in the elevator and Jess was forced to lean into Stu as it packed in.

"Sorry," she quietly said into his ear.

"It's fine. Just watch your hand, please." Jess looked down and saw her hand dangerously near his groin. As soon as they could the two put a good foot between them.

"Hey guys! Check this out!"

Alan reached over and began pressing every button he could. Phil laughed at first but Stu and Doug, looked at one another in annoyance.

"Really?"

"I was just being funny," Alan replied feeling immediately intimidated by the younger Billings sibling.

"No, it's not funny," said Jess, crossing her arms.

"Jessica come on, it's cool. We will get to the top in a bit," commented Phil after they reached the eleventh floor. At least that's what he meant, Jess assumed. Twenty minutes later and Alan's joke of pushing every… every single button… for every single floor, they finally reached the correct one and Jess let out a loud sigh.

"Alan, did you have to do that? My head already hurts because of my bitch teacher," she said as Phil placed the key in the slot. He turned and smiled at Jess.

"What? Me a bitch? Jessica, you know me better," he smirked opening the door.

"Shut up Mr. Wenneck," she smirked at him. Phil led them in and opened his arms in admiration.

"Now this is Vegas."

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed Stu.

"Is this all one suite?" asked Doug, setting down his bags. "Thank you guys, or should I say thank you Stu."

"Only did it cause I love you."

Jess was busy walking around the bar and noting all the drinks she would try while they were gone. She wasn't stupid. They were leaving her in a suite like_ this_ to herself. Bullshit, she wouldn't have any fun!

"Jess, go pick a room, before anyone else," Doug called out a few minutes later.

"Why does she get to?" Alan asked suddenly as Jess turned to go pick.

"Ladies first Alan, it's only polite," he asked. "Jess?"

"I picked one. I'm going to shower real quick. Kay?" she shouted back.

"Alright, hang on. I got you something."

Jess popped her head around the pillar. "You didn't have to. I'll have enough clothes!"

Doug pulled the smallest bag from his pile and handed it to her. "It's a dress for dinner tonight. I want you there, and then we'll be bring you back. Alright?"

Jess looked up from her dress and began to cry happily. It was the first thing he had bought her in a long while. She nodded and gave him a big hug.

"Okay ladies, pick a room and be ready in thirty minutes. That includes you princess," Phil snapped out in his usual bossy teacher voice. Jess gave Doug another hug, and then ran off to shower.

"Did you really want her with us?" asked Stu opening the door to his room. Doug was taking the room opposite his.

"Yes, I do," he said throwing his bags in. "It's hard enough on her that I'm getting married. When Mom died, it broke Jess nearly in half. She went to therapy for months, and then she opened up at around fourteen. No knows who she talked to before that. She has never been too happy that Mom did that, but she is happy with me. That's why I bought her. Now go, so I can change."

"You two are pretty close then. Okay, taking a shower in the second bathroom," said Stu leaving.

Jess exited her shower and leaned over to reach the towel but it was too far away. Hearing the door open suddenly, she saw Phil's outline come in.

"What the fuck," he said. "Oh shit, Jessica! I'm sorry, I just got to piss," he said turning his back to her.

"It's fine, but can you hand me that towel on the counter, please?" Phil turned but kept his head up to avoid seeing Jess naked. Though her arms and the shower curtain were covering her, she felt extremely exposed. "Thanks," she said as his finger grazed hers.

Wrapping the towel around her small frame, Phil unzipped his pants and went about his business just as she closed the door.

"Hey you forgot something," Phil called from the bathroom.

"What? I really don't want to see my teacher taking a pee!" she said slamming the door close behind her.

Phil pointed to her clothing on the counter. It was the dress, her white with blue polka dots hipster underwear, and the black tights that she planned on wearing. Her black stilettos were sitting on the floor.

"You know that has a long back right?" he asked zipping himself up.

"I wondered why Doug bought it for me. But he was nice enough to include me, so I'm not complaining."

Phil handed her clothes to her and washed his hands. He was already dressed in a black suit, ready for the night. "Here," he offered after a moment.

He reached up and took a small towel from the rack, forcing her to sit down in front of the mirror. His finger raked through her hair, massaging her head while he settled the hair dryer on her head. He worked for a short while, then pulled her hair into a lose side ponytail and let her bangs fall out. Jess grabbed her bobby pins and pinned them in place. Phil was behind her unzipping the dress and held it out for her to slip into. She grasped the front and prayed her breasts were big enough for the dress. It seemed that Doug knew her just right. Phil tugged it a little and zipped up the back, well as much as it could considered it went to her lower back. He was right; it was very low in the back.

"Oh wait, there is a thin strap just below your shoulder blade," he commented and Jess felt the fabric on the spot on her back. His fingers caressed a sensitive spot for moment, causing Jess to lean into Phil's arms. For a full minute, Jess and Phil stared at one another in complete admiration of the other. There was a soft, gentle smile only meant for her.

She knew the smile well; as it was the one he gave when she opened up about her mother's suicide. She had only been thirteen but the then twenty-six year old, let her cry everything out, allowing her to drain herself emotionally to let go of her mother's selfish act.

Jess always remembered Phil's smiles. When he took on the job as Head English teacher at Rochester her sophomore year, she was delighted. This was the first year, he taught Senior English and it was even better when he got to teach her. Her friends would always exclaim how good-looking he was, how they would love to bed him. For Jess, knowing that if there was ever a problem, Phil Wenneck would be there for her.

He stepped back, clearing his voice, a moment later for her to look at herself. The dress went to her mid-thigh, was a deep midnight blue, and covered all important areas she wanted to cover up. She turned to see her back and saw the smooth skin of her spine that was barely covered the thin strap. Pulling her hair from her neck, she smiled at Phil.

"Now there is pretty lady," he smiled wrapping his long lean arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you but don't you feel odd," she asked reaching for her underwear.

"Why? I've seen you grow up into this beautiful woman you are now. Even what happened with your Mom, who was the first person who you talked to about it?" Phil stood up and rubbed his chin.

Jess blushed and turned to face Phil. Her fingers grazed his top most button and they knew the answer without it being said.

"Yeah. Me. But every day you have become something more. A wonderful young lady; beating everyone in everything at Rochester. You will become something with your life."

Jess smiled as Phil caressed his finger down her cheek. A deeper red blush crept across her face as he drew closer.

"Now put your underwear on," he said standing up, smirking and clearing his throat. Jess nodded, pushing Phil out the door. When she fully dressed herself, the two walked arm in arm to Stu's room.

Stu talked with Melissa for a few several minutes before Jess sat down on the bed and attempted to get her stilettos on. Phil entered after her and flopped his body down on the bed, tapping his watch. Stu showed he was busy but he remained on the line with Melissa a minute longer.

"I'm not even gonna say anything, it's so embarrassing," Phil said throwing his arms behind his head. "Even Jessica can see she is total—"

"Jessica is different than Melissa. They are very different—"

"Stu, Jessica isn't a bitch—" added in quickly Phil rudely.

"Guys, I'm right here!"

"Can we not talk about this please?" asked Doug quietly

"Stu have you ever considered what she told me about a month ago?" Jess snapped out before anything else could be added.

"No, what did she tell you?" asked Stu, dropping his towel on the bed, appearing a bit concerned.

"She told me I needed to drop being a dental assistant because I was a loser and you would never like me because I was never raised properly," Jess said standing up and crossing her arms.

"That makes no sense at all…"

"I know! Melissa thinks any other woman in your reach is a threat. All woman think like that really, but she's a total bitch!"

"Melissa has some problems, but don't we all." Stu grabbed for his shirt and looked at Doug. "Where's Alan?"

"He said he had to grab a few things," commented Doug stuffing his pockets with his hands.

"Good, because I have something to show you." Stu turned and Jess' mouth opened wide at the item before he turned fully.

"What the hell is that?" Jess asked grabbing the box and opening it. It was beautiful ring that Stu explained had belonged to his grandmother.

"What do you think?"

"If it's what I think it is, I think it's a big fucking mistake!" Phil said very quickly, throwing his arms down.

"I'm gonna propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony," Stu said with a smile to Doug.

"Stu, you can't marry that whore! Were you not listening a few moments ago? She is the devil!" Jess said handing the ring back. It was indeed pretty but not worthy of Melissa's hand.

"Jess, that's rude. Stuey, congratulations."

"Doug, she is the devil," argued Jess standing up and walking out.

Alan walked by with a bag or two in his arms, winking at Jess as she walked by. She heard him talking to the others as Doug firmly said congrats to Stu. They left the suite and Jess followed the guys to the elevator. She felt Phil's presence near her but didn't look up. Jess stopped beside Doug as Phil spotted what Alan was wearing.

"You're not wearing that are you?" asked Phil suddenly pointing at the bag hanging around his hip.

"Wearing what?"

"The man-purse." Alan looked a bit confused as Phil threw down his arms. "You're actually going to wear that or are you guys fucking with me?"

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus, it's not a man purse. It's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one."

"So does Joy Behar."

The doors opened to two people and Jess blushed.

"We're going up," muttered the man quickly.

"Yeah, whatever."

Phil pushed the highest button he could as the others gave him a strange look. Jess looked over and saw he pushed one that wasn't even a number of a guest available floor. They exited and went through a few doors before coming to a single iron door.

"I'm just saying it's clearly marked, okay?" Stu stated as they opened the door. Jess leaned against the concrete wall. "We are definitely not supposed to be up here."

"My feet hurt from all the climbing. Phil, please no more climbing!"

"Come on! We're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want!"

Phil found another set of stairs and urged them to follow. "Just wedge the door open!"

Doug and Alan had already gone up leaving Jess and Stu below. As Alan disappeared from view, Jess threw her finger up at Phil.

"You okay?" Stu asked her, tenderly holding her arm. She leaned against the wall and prayed her feet wouldn't kill her. Maybe it was bad idea to wear these?

"I'm fine but second-guessing these damn shoes," she said standing up straight once more.

"How are you getting up there?" asked Stu pointing at her stilettos and the stairs. "Want some help?"

"If you would please, but I don't know how… Stu what the hell are you doing?"

Stu had knelt down in front of Jess, so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "You don't weight a lot right?"

"I weigh under a hundred," she answered. Stu seemed strong enough to carry her….

"Okay, good. Wrap your legs around my waist when I stand up," he instructed her.

Jess walked over and circled Stu's head with her arms, which he stood up a moment later. Then she circled his waist and slowly he carried them to the ramp.

"Hang on," he said taking the stairs carefully. His footing on the first rail slipped a moment, and this caused Jess to hug him tighter. "Sorry. Hold on." This time everything was fine and they rose up the stairs.

"Thank you for this Stu," Jess whispered in his ear.

"No problem." A moment later they were on the same level as the others.

"Come on! Quit taking so long!" called Phil, seeing them shake off any nerves they had before.

"Do you think Phil could have picked a better place," asked Jess, hurrying over to see the wonderful skyline of Las Vegas.

"Alan, what you got there?"

"A little Jägermeister," answered Alan.

"Alan, none for Jess, okay?" asked Doug holding up a hand as Phil began to hand Jess a shot glass.

"Come on Doug! Who are we gonna tell? You're her guardian!"

"Could I have just one? Half a shot?" considered Jess holding onto Doug's arm. He seemed to think on it and finally nodded. Stu raised his shot.

"To Doug and Tracy. May tonight be but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage."

Cheers, they all agreed and downed their shots. Jess smiled as she pulled down her arm and handed her shot glass back to Phil, who refilled it behind Doug's back. His smirk played out onto his face but Jess only shook her head. Alan began talking over Phil a moment later as Jess received her second shot.

"I'd like to say something that I prepared tonight."

They looked at him with attentiveness and Jess rested her head on Doug's arm.

"Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two... So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. I met Jessica a few years ago and thought she was really pretty but no one like her would ever like me. But Jessica has always been special to me and now that Doug and Tracy will be together, so will Jessica to me."

Jess looked up fretful by Alan's word but Doug just gave her a pat on the arm. "_Let it go. I know it's weird," _Doug mumbled in her ear.

"And six months ago...when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: 'Wait a second. Could it be?' And now, I know for sure. I just added two more guys to my wolf pack."

Stu, Doug, and Phil nodded, while Jess just smiled at Alan though feeling really creped out. She remembered meeting Alan too. It had been a strange day and her boyfriend Josh Gold has been forcing her to have sex with him. Jess refused and that caused the biggest fight between them. Alan had been able to make her laugh so her day got better. Thinking it, Jess sipped her shot while Alan pulled out something from his pocket.

"What do you got there?" she asked looking over at him as Doug and Stu stepped back.

"Dude, what the fuck?" shouted Phil. "What the hell are you doing?

"What is that?" questioned Doug holding up his hand to stop Alan.

"Blood brothers," Alan answered simply. Jess turned away and waved away the knife Alan was attempting to pass around. There was no way she would do that. She and Doug already shared blood; they were brother and sister after all!

"Make him stop!" begged Stu.

"Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves. Give me the knife. Slowly. Thank you."

Alan was tending to his bleeding hand and Jess was holding herself barely up. There was something happening but she couldn't do anything but let it wash over. Phil held up his shot glass again.

"Alright, to a night the five of us will never forget!"

They toasted to that and drank their second shots.

*dot*

_Fuck, I hate this shit… Why the fuck are we eating this…_

_He's not a lucky charm! He's a chink!..._

_Alan, where did you get those?... WHY would Phil need one!..._

_Oh MY GOD! Stu don't do that! STU, you can't pull…._

_Yeah! STU's GETTING MARRIED…_

_Phil, don't! They will see…. _

_Don't touch him, you bitch! Phil is mine!..._

_I am no prisoner, don't you dare put me there…_

_Where the fuck are we going…_

_Oh here kitty kitty…_

_Holy shit! Doug will flip out when he wakes up….._

_Phil… Phil…. Phil, please….. PHIL!_


	3. Waking Up in Vegas

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters.

Thanks for all the views I've had for this story! So glad I'm not the only one that love some Phil Wenneck! Okay, so I have penned my plan for the whole trilogy included Part III, which I saw last Sunday. Thanks again! ~ MK413

*dot*

_Fuck, I hate this shit… Why the fuck are we eating this…_

_He's not a lucky charm! He's a chink!..._

_Alan, where did you get those?... WHY would Phil need one!..._

_Oh MY GOD! Stu don't do that! STU, you can't pull…._

_Yeah! STU's GETTING MARRIED…_

_Phil, don't! They will see…. _

_Don't touch him, you bitch! Phil is mine!..._

_I am no prisoner, don't you dare put me there…_

_Where the fuck are we going…_

_Oh here kitty kitty…_

_Holy shit! Doug will flip out when he wakes up….._

_Phil… Phil…. Phil, please….. PHIL!_

*dot*

Everything around her hurt so much. There was a faint sound of someone snoring beside her but she ignored that, as she turned over slowly. The person's arm was pinned around her neck but she gently removed it. Standing up, she felt the light blanket fall from her legs to her feet. Pushing her long hair out of her face, she looked around.

"Oh my fucking God," she mumbled. It was a complete and utter mess. Televisions were broken, that leather seat was smoking, there was a pyramid of beer cans on the counter; everything was just wrong. She stepped over whoever was beside her and pushed open the bathroom door quietly.

Sitting down she looked around the bathroom and saw more disaster. There was a large tiger but surely that was just was a large plush Alan had bought. Wiping herself, she stood up and left, carefully stepping over Phil who lay in front of the door. He was shirtless and was sleeping deeply. Jess knelt down and pushing his hair out of his face, seeing the sincere expression he wore. His lips were formed into a smile for some reason but Jess just shook her head thinking nothing of it.

"Fucking moron," she muttered rubbing her side. Spotting Stu on the couch, she stood up and walked over beside him. He turned to her and frowned.

"Who are you?" Stu went to grasp a bit of her hair that stuck out oddly.

"Jess," she answered throwing herself against the couch. Jess found the end of Stu's shirt and reached for him to lean back with her.

"Oh, that's right. Doug's sister," he muttered resting his head next to Jess'. Behind them Alan walked to the bathroom and a moment later came out screaming about a tiger in the bathroom. As he ran out, he kicked Phil in the groin and tumbled down to the floor.

"Goddamn Alan put on the pants would ya!" shouted Phil standing and waving the pants less man away.

"Phil, do not go in there. There is tiger in there!" insisted Alan pulling down his shirt.

"What's going on?" asked Stu sitting back up. Jess turned her head but only saw Alan prancing about holding his shirt.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom."

"Alan it's probably a plushy you bought. Shut up my head hurts!"

"Al, Al! I'll check it out!" Phil held up his hands and turned to the open the door to the bathroom. A loud roar came and Phil came right back out. "Holy shit! He's not kidding! There's a tiger in there!"

"No there's not," muttered Stu. Phil came around the side table and grabbed a Monster energy drink.

"Jessica why are you wearing my shirt," asked Phil pulling at her shoulder.

Jess look down and saw she was wearing Phil's blue shirt and her underwear. He went to grab it off her but then she felt the fabric pulling from her bare skin. Jess grabbed for Phil's hand to stop him.

"NO!" Jess said standing up quickly, holding her arms to her chest. "You can't!"

"Gimme my shirt. Now Jessica!" demanded Phil a stern look aimed at Jess.

"No," she muttered backing away in a table and falling head first onto the floor. Her legs flew up, revealing her underwear. Phil took another step to her, reaching for her arm, but Jess sprinted up and to the spare bathroom behind the mini bar.

"JESSICA MARIE! GIMMIE MY DAMN SHIRT!" Running after her, Phil managed to slip into the bathroom before she got the door shut.

"Gimme my shirt, now Jessica!" he demanded holding his hands out. Jess turned and showed her back to Phil, then removed the shirt from her body. She felt so exposed but a part of her wanted to do this for him. It was morally wrong though. He was her teacher! He was her friend!

Phil took a step forward and took the fabric from her shoulders, tugging slowly down until it reached her elbows. With her back exposed and her breasts enjoying his touches; Jess turned her head to face him. A soft line exposed by her neck as he watched with admiration at the beauty before him. It took everything he had to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing her deeply.

"Just take your damn shirt!" Jess pushed the shirt off her and grabbed the towel that lay on the counter. It was the same one he used to dry her hair the night before. Covering her chest with it, he frowned trying to figure out what was going on. Jess had faint lines of tears streaming down her face but it was nothing compared to the marks all over his collarbone.

"Mr. Wenneck, your neck—" said Jess covering her mouth in shame. She did that most likely….

"What abo—" he said wide eyed. He turned sharply and yelled, suddenly pushing himself up against the mirror. "HOLY FUCK! My wife is gonna fucking kill me!" Phil tried vigorously rubbing the marks off before rounding on Jess.

"Did you do this? Did you! You're my student. My fucking student. FUCK!" Phil turned back to observe his marked up neck and threw his arms down. "Why were you wearing my shirt?" he asked loudly.

"I don't know. I woke up wearing it," she said quickly, avoiding his eyes. "I am telling the truth!"

"Bullshit Jessica! Why would you—"

"I don't know Phil! I really don't know!

"Are you fucking serious?" he muttered inspecting his neck again.

"I'm sorry," offered Jess walking over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We can't tell the others, okay?" His eyes were wide in fear as what might happen. Jess nodded as Phil turned to hug her. "I'll be right back." He returned a moment later with a pair of white jogging shorts, a faded shirt with a 80s band on it, a few hair ties, a pink bra, and lastly her orange flip flops.

"Here! Now get dressed!"

Phil barked his orders and promptly left. The others didn't know that Jess instantly proceeded to cry and cry until her sobs were no more. Did she? She slept with Phil? Phil Wenneck, her English teacher? Sure she, like so many of the senior females at Rochester, dreamed of that. However, Jess and Phil had a different relationship. They knew else other for years before she became his student.

"Did I sleep with my teacher?" Jess questioned herself before rising and dressing herself.

"What the hell is that?" she heard Phil say loudly in the other room.

Jess pushed back her hair into a messy braid and went to see what was going on. The guys came suddenly around the pillar, throwing open a door by the end of the hall and they all gasped. Jess looked under Stu's arm and covered her mouth.

"Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asked behind Jess.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?"

"Yeah. I checked all the room. No one's here. Check its collar or something," suggested Alan.

"Babies aren't dogs, dumbass!" said Jess reaching into the closet.

Stu attempted to hush the baby but it just cried louder. Jess went to hold the baby, trying to hush it too. She swayed her arms slightly, remembering the class she took on child caring her sophomore year. The baby quieted down as Phil stomped a few feet away.

"We don't have time for this. Let's go hook with Doug, and we'll deal with the baby later!"

Stu looked up in shock. "Phil, we're not gonna leave a baby in the room. There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!"

"It's not our baby," he spitted out within seconds.

Jess walked away with the baby and grabbed her purse that lay on the bar as the guys went out. There was something off about her. She smelt like Phil. _Oh God no_…. She followed the others to the elevator before handing over the baby to Alan.

"Why can't we remember a goddamn thing from last night," asked Stu holding a rag of ice to his mouth.

Jess stood by the elevator wall with Phil leaning against the rail. Alan had somehow found a baby carrier to hold the baby and Stu was simply complaining the whole ride down, holding onto his mouth

"Because we obviously had a great fucking time," said Phil looking at Jess.

"Stu, we'll remember. There has to be a reason," offered Jess.

"Yeah, like where your dress went Jess. I don't get it! We should remember!" he stomped.

"Why don't you stop worrying for one minute? Be proud of yourself." Phil answered with such gallant effort; Jess had to hold her laughter in. A moment later an elderly upper-class woman entered the elevator. Her eyes crossed over the two men, the young female beside the gorgeous man in the back with his arm around her shoulders, and a small baby boy.

"Oh, how cute. What's his name?" she asked eyeing Alan and Jess with concern.

"Ben—" answered Phil.

"Carlos," interjected Alan quickly.

The woman looked between Jess and Alan again but struggled her shoulders.

"Carlos?" Phil asked leaning forward. Jess held in her laughter by pushing her face into Phil's chest.

*dot*

Jess followed Phil and Alan to pick out a table by the pool. There were women everywhere that looked better than her. Phil's eyes kept running over many females; except the sister of his best friend. Finally his eyes settled on her and he frowned.

"What's up Jessica?" he asked pushing his hair back. Somehow Jess felt that Phil knew the real answer. When she didn't answer, he kicked her gentle under the table.

"What?" she asked him looking up finally. Phil threw a finger between them as Alan looked away. Jess shook her head but only half-heartedly.

"Nothing. Just worried about Doug…" she said avoided his eyes.

Alan turned a bit making the baby do some unacceptable actions making Phil smile for a moment.

"Dude, pull yourself together man," he smiled. Stu walked up a moment later, still holding his ice rag.

"I looked everywhere. Gym; casino; front desk; nobody's seen Doug. He's not here." Stu fell into his seat without another word.

"He's fine. He's a grown man. Seriously Stu you gotta calm down. Here, have some juice," offered Phil, but as soon as Stu took a sip, instantly he puked it up onto the cement at his feet.

"Let's track this thing. What's the last thing we remember doing last night?" asked Phil looking at three hung over people around him, mostly with disgust at Stu.

"Well, the first thing was we were on the roof and were having those shots of Jäger," said Alan rubbing his temple.

"That's right," agreed Jess and Phil.

"Then you guys played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug was there," added Jess raising her head to see what Phil was writing down on the napkin. "I remember I was forced to leave because I'm not twenty-one."

"That sounds right. No, no, he was definitely was—"

"You know what, guys? I don't even remember going to dinner!" exclaimed Stu staring at the three others.

"I remember complaining about the food. That's all… and something else but it's so fuzzy, I can't make it out," said Jess laying her head back down. _Was it about Phil?_ Jess hoped not but the others were too hung-over to notice Phil's cologne on her. It was his usual David Beckham Instinct brand, with cardamom, and its primal, sensual base of Haitian vetiver, patchouli and classic white amber that made her weak. Right now though, it smelt like shame and reject.

"What the fuck! I don't think I've ever been this hung-over," muttered Phil, throwing his hands behind his head a moment.

"After the Hard Rock, I blacked out," laughed Alan. "It was like emptiness!"

"Okay," said Phil, looking at the napkin again. "We have until 10 pm—"

"So that gives us a 12 hour window where one of us could have lost him," added Jess, sensing that Doug was probably close. They just couldn't see him.

"Watch out Alan!" Alan kicked Jess' seat as he fumbled with items from his pocket a moment later.

"What's this?" he questioned himself looking closely at the small white object in his hand.

"Oh, my God! That's my too-th!" Stu reached over and snatched the thing from Alan's hand. "Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?"

Phil practically jumped up at the words. "This is good thing! No, check your pockets. Check your pockets!" He urged the other two as they pulled various things from their pockets. Jess never bothered to since she had worn a dress that had no pockets and she was very sure of herself that no one slipped anything into her underwear… not that Phil would have missed the opportunity if he could help it.

"Jessica! Check your pockets!" urged Phil.

"Why? I was wearing a dress!"

"Just check your pockets!"

Jess grumbled under her breath but withdrew a receipt from a jewelry store, a princess cut diamond ring, three quarters, and a small key. Looking closely, it resembled the one she uses at Stu's clinic.

"Stu, is this the key from the safe at work?"

Stu turned but shook his head. "No, those are in the bottom draw in my office. I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio at 11:05 for …. $800! I am so fucked!"

Jess shook her head and placed her items on the table.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars. Looks like we came in at 5 am," Alan added throwing down the ticket.

"Oh shit! We drove last night?" Phil asked suddenly. Alan laughed loudly and Jess just looked up at Phil like he was crazy. He was probably the one driving!

"What's on your arms?" asked Alan pointing to Phil's wrist.

"Jesus, Phil! You were in the hospital last night," spoke Stu grabbing for Phil's arm.

"I guess so, yeah."

Jess stood up to look at Phil's wrist when Alan asked the stupid question if Phil was alright.

"Yeah, Alan, I'm fine," but Phil looked extremely annoyed as he spoke it.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well, Stu, Stu, this is good thing. We have a lead now," answered Phil holding up his arm.

"Oh My God! What the fuck is that Alan?" screamed Jess a second later. She shot up, causing her chair to fly a foot away. "Why did you have that in your pocket!? Is that a condom?"

"I thought it was balloon," he simply said holding it up to show.

"Jessica, sit the fuck down! Calm down!" urged Phil looking around. "Alan put that down! Now man!"

"Jess, sit down, please? You're causing a scene," whispered Stu reaching for her. People around them were starting to stare. She threw her arms up in defense. "Jess!"

"No, I will not just calm or sit down! Okay my brother is missing and this fat ass brings a used condom to the table! What the hell man," she yelled throwing her cup at Alan and walking away. Before she got too far away, she turned back and grabbed her purse.

"Sick fuck!" she screamed before sharply turning in place.

"It was right by where you and Jess were sleeping," Alan said to Phil who stared wide eyed in complete shock.

"You have got to fucking kidding me…." He mumbled, looking down and pushing his hair back. "Let's go get her and go to the fucking hospital."

Jess had stalked off toward the hotel's lobby when her bag began to ring. Fishing through various items, she found her phone near the bottom.

"Hello," she answered curtly.

"Oh God Jess, are you okay? I mean is everything okay?" said the concerned voice of one Carol Baker.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just tired," she said into the phone leaning against the wall. In the distance she could see the guys getting up and bringing the baby with them. Praying to God Alan left that damn condom on the table for the groundskeeper to throw away!

"What happened? Girl I got this text like at 4 this morning, that you were borrowing a tiger."

"What!" Jess' eyes opened wide. "I didn't borrow a tiger!"

"Well explain the photo you sent!"

"What are you talking about? Carol why would I do that?"

"I have no idea but you and Mr. Wenneck were like holding a tiger! I deleted it though once I got it but you guys looked really close!"

"Carol, did you really delete the photo," whispered Jess, already seeing Phil's teaching career being no more.

"Yes, I did! Why were you two holding a tiger—"

"I gotta go. Mr. Wenneck is calling for me and Doug. Bye—"

"ANSWER ME BITCH, ABOUT THE PHOTO!"

But Jess clicked the button and Carol was heard no more. The guys were near but she took the moment to check the photos on her phone and there she came to a shocking realization. She did indeed sleep with Phil Wenneck.

"Fuck," she uttered, staring at the photos. There were a total of four taken a various times throughout the night.

One showed Phil and Jess holding hands as he played Craps at the Hard Rock Café. Jess was sitting on his lap as he threw out his dice. So she had been allowed in there? That was odd, she was sure that she wouldn't be allowed since she was under-aged.

One showed the two of them making out on the hood of Sid's Mercedes. Phil had ahold her legs, which were wrapped around his waist. Her dress was pulled up as Phil's hands wandered under from view by her leg. Her hair was a complete mess but as Phil pulled her hair, her body arched in the photo caused by Phil's tender kisses.

One of the photos described with them and the tiger. It seemed innocent enough. Phil was holding her up to place her on top of the tiger which she seemed to clearly want to do.

The last one was what disturbed her most. It was taken probably by Alan, of a shirtless Phil towering over her on the floor in their suite. His arms were flexed as he held himself up, but Jess' face was twisted by sheer pleasure. She lay on the floor her hair covering the pillow beneath her head, with her arms around Phil's neck. In the photo, you could easily see where the two were at; exactly where they woke up.

But in all the photos, Jess was wearing her dress. The last one didn't include her dress, instead she was wearing Phil's shirt. As she looked close, she could make out Stu's foot by her head as he walked by for something.

"I am so fucked," she whispered to herself. Snapping it off as they walked up Jess shook off the image and remained quiet.


	4. Help Me Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters.

*dot*

Jess waited as Phil went to speak with the valet to get Sid's Mercedes, while Stu and Alan were busy arguing.

"So, uh, are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of a baby?" Stu asked of Alan. "Wouldn't it look better if Jess holds him?"

"That kid is heavy as hell!" pointed out Jess holding up her hands up.

"No he isn't. And what? I've found a baby before."

Stu looked at him confused as did Jess. "Come again, Alan?

"Where?" asked Stu.

"Coffee Bean."

Stu shook his head, and Phil walked up somehow proud of himself.

"Hey, Phil? I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes." Alan for once looked very serious. Only have Phil stated they would careful, it bought Alan's concerns to surface.

"My dad is crazy about this car. He left Doug in charge…"

"Alan we got bigger problems. Doug could be in the hospital, he could be hurt. Princess is probably hungry—"

"I am actually," considered Jess, looking over at a few workers pulling something down from up above.

"—Let's worry about the car later!" finished Phil.

"Uh, guys? Check it out," said Jess pointing at the workers. They were up pulling a white King sized mattress off a statue. That was impossible surely…. Phil tapped a Caesar's employee on the arm and asked him what was going on.

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night. Some guys just can't handle Vegas," he answered.

"How the hell did we manage that?" questioned Stu as the valet pulled up.

"OH, GOD!" Stu muttered, covering his mouth seeing what the valet brought up to them. Jess took a step closer to Stu and they shared a concerned look. Phil looked over at the two and Alan, and motioned for them to follow.

"Alright, everybody act cool. Alright, don't say a word," he ordered of them. "Come on, let's just get in and go. Come on!"

Jess smiled at the valet as he opened the back door of the police cruiser for her. "Thank you."

Just as Alan walked forward, Stu swung open the door hitting the baby in the face. The poor little man cried out suddenly.

"Are my glasses okay?" asked Alan feverishly.

"You're glasses are fine, dick!" replied Stu wanting to hit Alan again but the baby was in the way. Alan slipped in the back seat with Jess and the two of them buckled the baby into the seat.

"If we get pulled over we are fucked," mumbled Jess pulling her seatbelt on.

"We're already in a cop car, so we've skipped a step," stated Phil like it was no big deal.

"Mr. Wenneck, you could lose your job!" Jess stated harshly.

"Are you kidding me? I hate my job! Most of my students are fucking brats. Minus you, all I hear or see is nerds wanting to be me. Like, hell no was I ever like that. And the females, my God did they have to make the skirts so long!" Phil pushed himself into his seat again as they waited for the traffic to let up.

"There's a reason for that you know," Jess said crossing her arms and blocking the man from her view. In the next car over, there was a little boy pointing at her, laughing.

"Jessica did you finish your homework?" he asked out of boredom a moment later.

She looked up at Phil with confusion painted on her. "Are you serious? No. I have not. I went and partied with my brother and his friends. Got wasted as fuck and woke up beside my teacher. So no, I haven't."

Phil smirked in the rear-view mirror at her. "I wouldn't believe it if you told me in class."

"Neither will the other staff…. Of course I'll just leave out you cuss more on your weekends-"

"That's beside the point!"

"This is so illegal!" said Stu after a while. Phil looked over at Stu with a frown.

"Can't you see the fun part in anything?"

"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car, with a missing child in the back seat, and a teenager that was given alcoholic beverages by her teacher!"

Phil smiled at that as Alan peeped up. "I think the cop car part's pretty cool."

"Thank you Alan," said Phil. "It is cool. Doug would love it."

Phil suddenly grabbed the speaker from the dashboard. "Check this out!"

Stu began begging for Phil to stop as he popped the curb and drove down the sidewalk.

"Attention! Attention, please. Move out of the way. I repeat, please disperse!"

"What the fuck Phil!" shouted Jess hitting his arm. "Phil stop!"

"Phil, stop the car, I want out. Stop the car! I want out. Pull over!" insisted Stu pointing at the sidewalk. But Phil didn't hear him. Instead his attention went to a woman passing them.

"Ma'am in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack!"

Jess looked at Stu and pushing herself back into the seat. She could not believe she just witnessed that. She should so tell his wife…. Of course, she wouldn't mention he potentially slept with one of his student either. Phil Wenneck was a major ass!

"I should have been a fucking cop!" Phil exclaimed a moment later as they rejoined the road with the other cars.

"Phil!" shouted Stu. "You could have killed us!"

"We aren't. Shut up man," he smiled.

"Phil, please stop. I need to eat something," stated Jess kicking his seat.

"We ate at the hotel," he said not pulling over or listened to her pleas.

"I didn't. Just stop there for a moment," stated Jess kicking his sear hard causing him to look back at her. Jess pointed out the window at a small little café off the road. Phil moaned but did as she asked. She jumped out once they stopped, followed by Stu.

"You didn't have to come," she said as he opened the door for. A playful smile crossed his face.

"I figured I could help. Plus do you have any money?"

Jess looked in her purse and didn't see her card. "No, I don't. Shit one more thing to do when we get home."

"Hey I got you. Plus I'm hungry too," said Stu walking up to the counter. "This will be carry-out."

Jess looked over the menu quickly, as Stu ordered a muffin, a small bowl of fruit, and a large coffee.

"Can I have the same, but an orange juice instead of coffee? Thanks!"

Stu and Jess sat down to wait and saw the others talking in the car.

"What do you think is going through their heads?" asked Jess seeing Phil smile.

"Are you going to tell him? Doug already knows," said Stu, leaning close as a heavy-set woman sat next to him. "You did tell Doug I offered the job to you right?"

Jess nodded. "Stu, are you sure you want me as your dental assistant? I mean aren't the others…"

"Yeah, but I know you and yeah there is some favoritism. You're a good choice though. I trust you," he smiled. "So you're several credits short…."

"I haven't accepted yet," she smiled.

"We'll get everything done now then?" Stu asked pulling his cell phone out. "Shit Melissa! Why can't she leave me alone for once?" Stu dialed for his clinic and his receptionist picked up.

"Thank you for calling Divine Dentistry. This is Megan, how can I help you?"

"Hey Megan, its Doctor Price, is Laura there, now?"

"Yes, Doctor Price. Can you hold? Thank you." Megan connected the line to Laura, in charge of the HR department. She picked a moment later.

"Hey, Laura, it's Doctor Price. I want to let you know I have picked my dental assistant." Stu smiled at Jess and she blushed. "Yeah. Yes, I know but Jess is really good. The clients really like her and she does best with the kids. I can start seeing children in the clinic after I get back. Yes. Jessica Billings. She is eighteen. Okay, please have the papers ready when we get back on Tuesday for her to full staff pay."

"Will she part time until finishing school?" asked Laura.

"Yes. We will work with her during her remaining collage classes too. Thank you," he said wrapping his arm around Jess' shoulders. A shy smile crossed her face; she just beat out four other contenders to be Stu's personal dental assistant. It felt good to have a job, a real job!

"You're welcome Doctor Price," said Laura. Stu hung up the phone and smiled.

"Welcome to the Divine Dentistry family," he said giving her a side hug. "You are officially my employee."

"Price, Billings?" called the waitress a moment later. Stu and Jess stood to get their food, earning weird looks from the people nearest.

"We have the strangest names," laughed Jess as Stu grabbed their small bags.

*dot*

As Phil and Alan watched the two entered the café, they wonder why Stu had held Jess' hand the way he did.

"Is Stu with her?" asked Alan seeing the same thing as Phil.

"Yeah, Alan, they are in the café together," he answered obviously. Alan could be dumb sometimes.

"No, I mean together. Like a couple. Like having penile intercourse together," said Alan, turning to check on the baby.

"What?" asked Phil turning to him, hoping he didn't hear what Alan had said.

"Penile intercourse, you know with your—"

"Yeah, Alan, I took PE." Alan looked down and asked again the relationship between Jess and Stu. "No. Stu is a dentist and Jessica's boss, well will be once the summer is over. Jess is an intern at his clinic right now but so are like four other people."

"Does she like it? Being in his mouth?" asked Alan very serious. "Does he go in her mouth?"

Phil momentarily entered that bizarre image of Jess exploring Stu's mouth for cavities but not in the clinic. Then quite rudely Stu's image of going in Jess' mouth seemed faintly real to him. Had he done that? No, surely he didn't actually do it with Jess. She was a student; nothing more.

"Alan, Stu and Jess aren't together," he stated firmly, wanting to see it for his relationship with her too. "They are good friends like me and her. Our relationship is just a more complicated."

"Have you ever had penile intercourse?"

Phil looked at him like he was crazy. "Man, I have a family. Yeah I've fucked someone with my dick."

"With Jess?" he asked very serious again.

"Shut the fuck up. Here they come!" Phil said as Stu opened the door for Jess. They ate their muffin and fruit, remaining quiet for the most part. Phil snuck a glance at them and Jess was smiling at Stu.

"Thank you. I don't have any credits though," said Jess, sipping on her orange juice.

"We'll work on that," he said smiling.

"What the fuck happened in the café you two?" asked Phil with a smirk on his face.

"Did you agree to have penile intercourse with Stu, Jess?" asked Alan with a wide grin.

"We what?" questioned the two. Phil shook his head and smiled. This would be a long day.

*dot*

Arriving to the hospital, Jess helped get the baby back on Alan and she was vaguely aware of the place. They made their way to the ER, where the nurse gave each of them a look over of concern.

"Hold on hun," she said to Phil, holding up an index finger to firmly hush him. The doctor came out a moment later. He led them into an emergency room where an older gentleman was being treated.

"You came in with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs," he spoke after looking at the patient's information. "No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened." The doctor was helping the patient stand as he spoke a second time and Jess tried her hardest to not stare as Alan was.

"She told me that you all were partying, so we took that as a sign you were wasted as hell," the doctor added pointing at Jess for a second.

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" asked Stu.

"I don't know. It was just you guys and her. Definitely no baby," he said looking at the baby carefully and then Jess. "Is he yours?"

"No," she answered shaking her head.

"And there was one other guy."

"That's our guy. Was he okay?" asked Stu getting rather jumpy from the excellent news.

"Yeah. HE was fine. Just whacked out of his mind. You all were."

The doctor turned to his patient and completely ignored them as he performed an exam. Jess rested her head on Stu's arm and turned away. As the doctor did the exam, Jess kept her composure and when he was done, she turned back.

"Guys, I really gotta go. I'm sorry. I have a surgery on the fourth floor," he said standing to wash his hands.

"No. I know. But we just need a couple minutes of your time," spoke Phil flashing a wad of ten dollar bills between the doctor and him.

"Yeah. Tuck it right there. I don't want to re-sterilize. Walk with me," he said walking out of the room. He went over to the nurse station, and was handed not one but two files to him.

"Okay, here we go. Patients name, Philip Wenneck and Jessica Billings, 2:45 am arrival. Wenneck, minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising, pretty standard. Billings had small to medium burns on the chest and stomach, most probably from cigars. The burns were seen and treated."

Stu tried to get the doctor to hand him the two files but he just rebuffed him.

"Do you mind if I look? I'm actually a doctor," he said smartly.

"Yeah, you said that several times last night. But really, you're just a dentist."

The doctor stopped by the end of the desk and paused. "Okay, this is interesting. Your blood work came back in this morning. They found a large amount of Ruphylin in your system. In both your systems."

They looked confused but Jess covered her mouth.

"Ruphylin. Roofies—" he said to the confused men.

"The date-rape rug," whispered Jess beginning to cry. She and Phil were both drugged!

"Yes. Commonly known as the date-rape drug," confirmed the doctor.

"What, so what are you saying? We were raped last night?"

"Actually…. I don't think so, but there was semen found on Ms. Billings." Jess nearly puked on the floor. She grabbed a hold of Stu and steadied herself on his arm.

"We used a rape kit and collected samples, but you insisted that it was mutual thing," said the doctor to Jess. "You said it was really great."

Jess must have looked at him with murder in her eyes because he quickly cleared his throat.

"We released you both based on no other findings and after treating the burns. But someone slipped you the drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything."

"Doc, none of us can remember anything from last night," he stated loudly. "Remember?"

"Was there anything else in mine that I should know?" asked Jess extremely concerned.

"Yeah, how could someone have drugged us all?" asked Phil.

"No," the doctor said to Jess first. "You had similar marking as him, but those marks weren't there last night on him. I wouldn't worry about it. The stuff's out of your system. You're gonna be fine."

The doctor began to walk away, placing the two files on the counter for the nurse.

"Wait, wait, wait. Please doctor, is there anything else?" He looked like he might kill someone, and since Phil was right in his face, it might be him. "Like something we may have been talking about?

"Or someplace we were going?" suggested Jess and this seemed to soft him.

"Actually," he considered. "There was something. You guys kept talking about some wedding last night."

"Yeah no shit. Our buddy Doug's getting married tomorrow." The doctor frowned and Phil opened his palm for his money back. "No. No. Easy. You kept talking about some wedding you just came from. At the… uh… Best Little Chapel."

"You kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it. Okay I hope this helps. I really have to leave." The doctor nodded at them before leaving. "You might want to be seen by your regular doctor when you get home young lady. You're only just eighteen!"

Jess nodded but was ashamed that she got into this situation to begin with. Phil stopped the doctor again asking where the Best Little Chapel was.

"I do. It's on the corner of Get A Map and Fuck Off." Phil looked up as the male spoke, taking away by the comment.

"I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself, okay? You're big boys." Phil stood up and began to walk away with Stu and Alan. Just as Jess began to leave too, the doctor pulled her arm gently.

"Are you sure, it was mutual. Rape is no small matter. If anything—" he asked very serious. There was worry on his face unlike a moment which showed annoyance.

"I don't know… I mean we were all fucked up. I can't remember," said Jess, watching the doctor grab her file again and watching the guys, specifically Phil.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of them, but I will share this will you. It is up to you to share it."

The doctor opened the file and pulled a single piece of paper, which made her gasp.

Report findings include semen specimen taken at 2:50 am. JESSICA BILLINGS was to have been found with semen in her vaginal tract and a rape kit was use to collect samples. BILLINGS reports that the sexual conduct was mutual. PHILIP WENNECK, patient arriving at same time as BILLINGS, was found to be the match of the semen. No mandatory report was made as BILLINGS is over the age of 18. Currently no charges or files have been made against WENNECK as BILLINGS stated it was mutual.

"Are you sure it was mutual? He is much older than you and it would be considered as so," said the doctor, his face turned toward the guys. They turned the corner but Stu stopped seeing Jess wasn't with them. He waved the others on and waited for her.

"Yes, it was mutual," said Jess seeing Stu walking toward her. She lied to protect Phil, because she was simply unsure. She wouldn't have that on her. It would ruin him. It would ruin their lives and their friendship of sixteen years.

"Okay then, check with your primary doctor when you get home," said the doctor, turning to set the file down and walking away.

*dot*

"What's wrong, Jess?" asked Stu as they stood in the hallway to the front doors. Phil and Alan were waiting in the police car. Phil kept honking at them but Stu held up a hand.

"Phil, he… he did that!" cried Jess. "He did that to me!"

"Phil what? What did Phil do Jess? What did—" but Stu stopped realizing what. He cuddled her as she shook in his arms. "Jess! Jess, I'm sorry. So terribly sorry!"

Jess cried into his chest but nothing seemed to matter. The sample was of Phil's and now Stu knew. He held her a moment later then pulled her away from her chest.

"I knew it's hard to believe but we need to find Doug now, okay? I know you are shocked but please for me, can you be strong? Can you be strong while we look for Doug?"

"Stu," begged Jess. "I want to throw up!"

"Jessica, please! Let's find Doug and explain everything then to him," Stu asked holding her close to his chest.

"Stu, it was Phil's. I saw the paper. What if it wasn't _that_? I mean look at these!"

"No," insisted Stu, waving her phone away. "I don't need to see. Phil, Doug, and I will talk, but we need to find him first. It will be okay!"

Jess listened and tried to not see that end result. There was nothing for her if she got pregnant and by her teacher. It would ruin his career and her life. He was married to a beautiful woman with a son already. She could see it happening, Phil would get fired and then he would face a divorce. She could see all the hard work Stu had put in for her to guarantee her a job at his clinic. She wouldn't be able to support herself and a baby on her own.

Jess looked up into the concerned face of Stu's and knew he meant well. Stu would help her, if no else could now.

"Come on!" shouted Phil, as they walked out.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay," mumbled Stu into Jess' ear as they entered the back seat of the police car. Sitting back and allowing the thoughts to go, Jess fumbled with her phone.

"See this one seems innocent enough," commented Stu at the first photo.

Jess pointed at the one of her and Phil, holding hands at the Hard Rock Café. Phil had his arm extended as he threw the dice, but his lap was occupied by her and her hand was entwined by his left one. Doug and Stu stood behind them, but nothing seemed wrong with it, except that they were Phil and Jess, teacher and student.

Stu leaned over and saw the photo of her and Phil on the hood. "Is that when?" he whispered.

"I think so," she whispered back to him. "I'll try to ignore it like you said."

"Oh that's how we got the tiger," said Stu looking at the next photo. Jess smiled at the one of Phil attempting to put her on top of the tiger. "Yeah, that seems way dangerous!"

Stu turned fully to her, grabbing his phone and pushing the buttons in quick repetition. A moment her phone vibrated signaling a message was incoming. "_(1of2) Jess, I don't think that Doug will kill him, but he is your guardian. What if you are pregnant? Then you've have a bigger problem to deal with. But those can be (2of2) dealt with after we get Doug back_." Stu would look over every now and then but said nothing.

"Wait," she whispered, leaning down toward her purse. Jess pulled out her phone a second time and clicked madly on it until stopping suddenly. "Oh my God! Why haven't I thought about this?"

"When was that taken?" asked Stu, suddenly realizing what Jess had. Jess clicked a few more times on her phone coming to the photo of Phil and her. "It was taken at 2:08 am. We had the car at that point," she told Stu.

"Where are you in this?" he asked.

"Oh My God!"

"What?"

"At the Best Little Chapel," Jess pointing out of the window. "See there is the door in the background!"


	5. I'm In Love With A Stripper

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters.

*dot*

Phil pulled up into the parking lot and shut off the engine. He opened the door, then slammed it shut, walking toward the door.

"What about the baby?"

"Leave him in the car. We're gonna be five minutes," he shouted at the three.

"Whoa, we're not leaving a baby in the car," shouted Stu getting out too.

"Mr. Wenneck!"

"He'll be fine. I cracked the window."

Phil waved his hands and walked on to the door. Jess looked back at the baby and sighed. She really hated her teacher at times. Stu and Alan followed Phil in, while Jess looked mournful at the baby. She refused to go in when the baby might die from heat exhaustion. Despite her better judgment, she kicked the back door open and went to go inside as her phone rang a second time.

"Hello," she said into it a bit breathless.

"Jess, what the hell happened earlier?" the girl on the phone screamed.

"Carol, I really don't have the time for this right now—"

"Jess what is going on there? Tell me please you are okay?"

Jess looked over at the door to the Best Little Chapel. "Carol, I have to help Stu get something. Chat later!"

"JESS—"

Surely she would get an ear full on Monday, but she had to know what was going on. She pushed the door open and saw the guys staring over a photo album.

"Congratulations, Stu! You got married," Alan said happily.

"This…. This can't be happening!" said Stu prancing about.

"What's going on?" asked Jess walking up closer.

"Ahh, you! How did the telling go?" suddenly said a man behind Phil. He came out of the nowhere and grabbed for Jess' hand, which she slapped away. "Ahh, no love for Eddie either…."

"I'm sorry but what the hell is going on here?" snapped Jess pushing the man away.

"Your dad got married! You have a step-mom!" shouted Eddie pointing at Stu and Jess.

"Whoa, whoa! She is _not_ my daughter!" shouted Stu right back at Eddie who backed away very quickly. "Jess is my employee, and she will _not _tell the staff will she?" Stu rounded on Jess, who shook her head in quick motion side to side.

"No," she whispered.

"I'll tell you one thing, you look seriously happy here man." Phil was holding up a photo of Stu with a young woman with blonde hair wearing a pale yellow dress and dark heels. She looked really pretty.

"That's it. My life is over," muttered Stu again holding his head.

"Stu, it's okay. Look shit happens."

"Come on," groaned Stu. "Melissa's not gonna know anything about this."

A moment later, Eddie rounded the corner carrying several boxes.

"Hey, what's all that?" questioned Alan.

"The high roller package. It's just what you ordered. I have coffee mugs," he said pulling out several mugs and placing them on the table.

"What?" asked Stu, his mouth opened wide in disbelief.

"You have baseball caps, huh?" Alan asked curiously. Eddie pulled one out to show them.

"And fancy calendars, all with pictures of Stu and Jade," finished Eddie.

"Her name's Jade?" Phil held up the calendar showing Jess the image too.

"Yeah, and she's beautiful man. Clean, very tight. Tits like this! Like yours," he spoke at Jess.

"What the fuck does that mean?" shouted Jess wanting to slap that smirk off his corked face. "Are you saying I'm a whore?!"

Phil grabbed for Jess' arm to hold her back from really hitting him.

"Let me go!" she demanded trying to throw Phil off her and glaring at Eddie.

"—But that's because she just had a baby," he said quickly seeing he had offended Jess.

"That explains the baby," muttered Phil, letting Jess go a moment later.

"OH! Carlos!" said Alan. "Carlos!"

"Uh, here's the deal. We made a mistake last night. We need this marriage annulled. You do annulments?" Eddie held his heart as Phil spoke.

"Of course I do. It breaks my heart and gonna make me sad." He looked over at Stu with an unhappy face. Stu looked back at him for concern but there was something that told Jess he felt horrid inside.

"I can't do it with just him, though. I need the chick. I need both parties."

"Oh, not a problem. That's great," said Phil very happily. "Isn't that great Stu! Come on buddy. She probably knows where Doug is."

"How would she know where he is Mr. Wenneck?" asked Jess looked around at the decoration. There seemed something off to this place.

"We need her address. She filled out some paperwork, right?" asked Phil to Eddie, who nodded. Eddie looked at the women behind him, urging her to get the papers quite rudely. She gave Jess a look over and then scowled at Eddie. As they left, Stu stomped out in a hissy fit.

"Hey Phil, what about my dad's car?" asked a concerned Alan, who was holding one of the many boxes given to them by Eddie.

"I'm sure Doug has it. We'll get it back," he said confidently opening the trunk of the police car.

"Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this _shit_ with it!" shouted Stu angrily.

"Torch it? Who are you?" snapped Phil before Jess could comment.

"I don't know Phil. Apparently I'm a guy who marries complete strangers. I'm a guy who lets his best friend's little sister sleep with her teacher, and not stop it! I'm the guy who will get fucked off worse for this shit! This whole situation is completely fucked!"

"Stu, you promised!" screamed Jess. "Stuart!"

"It isn't my fucking fault we can't remember shit! Did that ever occur to you? Did it? Because I sure as fuck would not have fucked her!" shouted Phil, getting right into Stu's face.

Stu only pushed his friend off of him in retort. Jess opened her mouth to comment but Phil's remark made her quiet up. Is _that_ how he would put? Was she not pretty enough for the great and might Phil Wenneck? _Was she_ just not good enough for him!? As the two argued a moment more, Jess lowered her head to prevent the tears from showing.

"These mugs," started Stu again grabbing one and throwing it down at Phil's feet. It came real close to hitting Jess.

"This hat," he said grabbing the hat off Alan's head.

"Hey," he protested but Stu heard nothing of his complaints.

"This car! It's all evidence of a night that never happened. That is why we're torching all of it!"

Jess covered her mouth in shock at what was happening before her. She was watching Stu have a meltdown while Phil and Alan just watched gob-smacked.

"Whoa! I'm a schoolteacher. I got a family, okay? I'm all for secrecy but I'm not gonna torch a cop car—"

"Can I help," interjected Alan.

"Really," questioned Jess, wiping her face. All this was getting out of hand, honestly! "You'll help him commit another crime?"

"Yeah, thanks," thanked Stu. Suddenly his phone began ringing and Phil hurriedly asked if it was Doug. "Uh, it's Melissa."

"Let the bitch burn," stated Jess getting in the back seat, with a quick slam of the door.

"Don't answer," agreed Phil walking around the car to the driver seat.

"I have to. She's called twice already!"

"Can I ride shot gun?" asked Alan kindly going to grab Phil's hand.

"Don't touch me…" he answered pushing Alan away. Jess held onto the baby as Stu answered the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you!"

"There you are. This is the third time I'm trying to you," Jess heard from the phone. Stu leaned his body into Jess to shield the baby from view.

"I know. The reception up here's crazy. I think it's all the sequoia trees blocking the signal," he lied.

"Uh, I hate that. So how was it last night?"

"Ah, it was really fun, actually. It was quiet, but it was a good time. I'm learning all kinds of vino factoids."

"What did Jessica do?" she asked suddenly.

"She…. She …. Was in the lodge for the most part. She sampled one sip of the wine, but no more than that." Jess rolled her eyes and listened closer.

"Phil wanted her to! God such a fucking ass. SO she had a good time too, out in wine country?"

"Yes. Jessica had a lovely time. She is napping right now, or I would have her tell you. Well listen…."

But Jess no longer had her attention to Stu. It was to the men surrounding the car holding baseball bats.

"Go! Out of the car!" the person demanded, holding up the bat to slam on the car another time. "Where the hell is he?"

"HEY EASY EASY! I think we're looking for the same guy, okay?" insisted Phil, but the man only slammed the front windows in on them. Suddenly the baby began to cry. Melissa cried out demanding why she heard a baby.

"Why would there be baby? We're at a winery. That's a goat!" he pleaded at Melissa, though wanting desperately to hang up on her.

"Where is he?" demanded the man again.

"I don't know! What are you talking about!" shouted Phil.

"Sir, can you please start the tractor so we can get out of here!" asked Stu nicely.

"I'm trying to but we're fucking blocked!" shouted Phil, with a look of desperation at him and Jess.

"Stu, drop the call, help me cover him!" screamed Jess wrestling the phone out of his hand.

"Oh, my God! What the hell is happening Stu?" demanded Melissa.

"Hey! There's a baby on board!" screamed Alan at the man who hit the car two more times.

"Someone just said baby!" screamed Melissa.

"It's a baby goat!" shouted Stu back into the phone, before Jess snatched it out of his hands.

"Melissa, we are helping a goat give birth. It's very beautiful but we need to let you go!"

"Jessica, put Stu back on!" she shouted into the phone before Jess clicked his phone to hang up on her. Jess smirked at Stu and handed him back his phone. He nodded and covered the baby with his body too.

"Phil, he's got a gun!" screamed Stu.

"NO shit, he's got a gun!" Phil slammed his foot down on the gas and forced the car to reverse. The man shot out at them, shooting Eddie in the arm. While they cursed their misfortune and sped away, Melissa again tried to call Stu.

"Why don't you just let that go to voicemail," suggested Phil, his breath leveling out.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Stu said as he leaned back into his seat more comfortably. Jess held onto the baby's small chubby fingers and he smiled at her. "That's a fake laugh by the way!"

"Hey guys, I think he likes me," she said smiling back. "Hi! I'm Jess!"

The baby boy smiled and Alan turned around in his seat.

"I wish I could breast-feed," he commented.

Jess looked over at him with wonder. "You know that is something you will never do right?"

"Yeah, but I wonder if I become a female if that would work." Phil and Stu looked at Alan with a jolt.

"Alan, changing your sex, still won't make that work. It's apparent you're not a female."

"If you have a baby, can I breast feed it?" asked Alan innocently.

"Alan, no. That's not how it works. Did you ever take PE?" Jess asked holding her hands together to resist slapping Alan silly.

"No. I was in physical education classes in school," he said looking serious.

"Alan, that's the same fucking thing," said Phil, turning the steering wheel to the left. They came to stop at a light and Alan spoke up again.

"Women produce milk and so do men!" shouted Alan turning around again at Jess who only frowned. "It comes out their penis."

Jess let out a laugh but stopped herself from bursting out too much. "Alan! That's sperm! Not— you know what, believe what you want," said Jess crossing her arms. "Women produce milk. Men produce sperm to knock the woman up to bring a baby to the world. Alan, take a fucking class some time."

Phil looked back at her but she had looked out the window at that moment. Something was off about her. She was never this snappish with them …..

"Where is the place again?" she asked as they turned down a side street. Phil pulled up to the motel like apartments and he shut off the engine. Jess handed over the baby to Alan, who placed him in the carrier. Jess walked behind Phil and Stu while Alan argued about some movie with them.

"What's the room?" she asked Phil.

"It's 825," he said right as a door opened violently and a tall blonde woman came walking out. She wore small blue shorts and a white lace shirt. Her face erupted into a wide smile as she sighed loudly into her phone.

"I know, I did. I already checked with her…. I found him. I'll call you back. Thank God, he's with his father!"

She walked over and took the baby out of Alan's carrier. "I was freaking out. I missed you sweetie! I miss you," she said grabbing a hold of Stu and lip-locking with him for a good minute.

"No," reasoned Phil to himself and Jess just stared at the two. She tried to tap on Stu's arm, but Phil stopped her. "Don't," he muttered holding his chin. His eyes darted between Stu and jade.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" she asked suddenly letting go of Stu.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us," smiled Phil.

"What do you mean? I got up this morning, I went to get coffee...and I came back and you were gone. Why are you being so quiet?"

"I'm not being quiet," said Stu.

"Ha, ha. You're so cute. Yeah, I gotta feed Tyler. Come inside, you guys," she said turning back into her apartment. Jess went first followed by Stu. Behind her she heard Alan speak.

"Did you hear that? Baby's name is Tyler," he said sadly.

"Yeah. I thought he looked more like a Carlos too, bud," offered Phil patting his back.

Jess looked around and admired her small apartment. There was quaint little couch that the men took. Jess smushed herself on the arm of the couch by Stu while Jade got a drink.

"Okay, what's up? You guys are acting weird," she said happily in the kitchen.

"Look, it's Jade, right?" asked Phil, flashing a smile.

"Very funny, Phil," she said seeing through his callous remark.

"Right, Jade, uh, ahem, you remember our friend, Doug."

"Are you kidding? He was the best man at the wedding," she commented happily.

"Exactly. Well, we can't find him, and we're getting worried."

"Oh, my God, that is so Doug," she said loudly. "Ha, ha. Oh!" Stu had taken a sip but spitted it out at her hands where a ring lay on her finger.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm... I'm gonna go clean him off! It's all right, Daddy didn't mean it."

Jess looked over at Stu, who shot his head down.

"Oh, my God," he muttered quietly.

"What the fuck, man, you gotta hold it together!" pressure Phil, sensing the disturbance in Stu.

"Holy shit," he muttered grabbing for Jess for support.

"She is super-hot. You should be proud of yourself!"

"She's wearing my grandmother's ring!" finally Stu snapped out.

"What?" asked Phil.

"The ring he is gonna give to Melissa!" Jess said quickly.

"Hey, Jess can you come here a second?" Jess turned around as Jade stood waving her arms toward her.

"Okay," she said standing up.

Jess walked the short distance toward Jade's bedroom, seeing candid shots of Jade and the baby smiling happily with friends of Jade's. While she observed the photos, Jade pinched her arm.

"Owww!" she said loudly. This caused the guys to get up and see what was going on.

"Look what you left with me!" she said holding up a black pair of stilettos shoes.

"AHH! MY SHOES!" shrieked Jess; hugging the two hundred dollar pair of shoes she bribed Doug to get her a year ago for prom. He had not been happy about them being their price, but he felt horrid for delaying her dress so long. Doug often spoiled her.

"Thank you so much!" Jess hugged Jade tightly and jumped up and down, still hugging them.

"I saw you left them so I grabbed them before someone else could. I am so glad you stopped by though. I wanted to ask, are you and Phil married?"

Jess shook her head violently back and forth. "No, he is married to someone. Not me."

"Okay, then why were you making out with him?"

"It's a long ass story," she said smiling and turning to the door.

"Hey girls, mind telling us all the dirty secrets you women share," shouted Phil from the living room. Jess came back in and pushed Phil over to seat herself down.

"Oh your shoes," he said grinning at them. He picked up one of them, running his thin finger down the heel. "Still sharp as hell, I see. Didn't you kick someone last year with these?"

"I did because he was an asshole trying to make me kiss him," stated Jess, with a smile at the memory.

Phil smirked and placed it next to the other.

"Where were they at?"

"Jade had them! Thanks so much again!" she said smiling at her.

"You're welcome," she said repositioning the baby on her lap. "You're okay!"

"Oh good," said Stu eyeing the ring on Jade's hand again.

"He was just hungry, he's fine."

"Oh good," said Phil, but he stopped a moment later. As Jade pulled out her breast and began feeding the baby, the men simply stared. "About last night, uh, … Ahem… do you remember the last time you saw Doug?"

He tried to not stare any longer but Alan was. Stu just looked down after a moment.

"Uh, I haven't seen him since the wedding," she said completely unaffected by Alan.

"The wedding? Okay, great. And, uh, we can't reme—" his eyes kept darting to Jade's breast.

"What Phil is saying, we can't remember when that was," said Jess, pushing his arm.

"I guess it was around 1, because I had to go back to work and finish my shift. And then before I left, I saw your shoes, picked them and then headed over to the hotel with Tyler."

Jade shifted slightly and the boys continued to stare. Jess looked at her face as she smiled in thought.

"And was Doug there," asked Jess. "Was my brother there with us?"

"I didn't see Doug because you guys were passed out. The room was a wreck. I saw that you two were sleeping next to one another. But I just curled up next to Stu," she added looking at Stu and making a tiger noise at him. Stu shifted in his seat appearing very uncomfortable.

"I got a question," began Stu getting his voice back. "Um, you said your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?"

Jade laughed loudly. "You know this. I'm a stripper! Well technically I'm an escort, but stripping's a great way to meet the clients."

"Smart," said Stu, wanting to throw up.

"Savvy," agreed Phil with Jade.

"But that's all in the past now that I married a doctor!" she exclaimed with delight.

"I'm just a dentist," said Stu shyly.

"Jade, how were Phil and I sleeping?" asked Jess bravely a second later.

"You… were laying in his arm. His arm was curled around your neck, so I was afraid he might break it but you moved around a lot. Once I was sure he wouldn't kill you, I just fell asleep and left before you woke up. I saw you weren't wearing much. Maybe a shirt and your underwear."

"Oh God," mumbled Jess. "Okay so we were all there, but not Doug?"

Swiftly, the front door to Jade's apartment flew open and two people came in shouting at them.

"Las Vegas Police! FREEZE!"

The guys threw their arms up and Jess just grabbed onto Phil as the officers waved their guns at them. Jade held her baby as the officer yelled at her to shut the baby up.

"Are you fucking serious? What the fuck did we do?" demanded Jess as the male officer grabbed her and Phil and pulled them up into hand cuffs. They bumped into each other all the way to the station, but once they arrived, Jess sighed loudly. As they waited, the officers connect Phil with Alan's hand cuffs to form one long chain with the four of them. Jess stood up and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What?" asked Phil, as she stepped on his foot when they entered after Alan and Stu

"I forgot my shoes and my purse with Jade!"

"Fuck your shoes. We're getting arrested," he said pushing his hair back. Jess frowned at him and waited for something to happen next.

"Fuck you Phil!" she whispered at him with murder in her eyes.


	6. Never Again A Moment Like This

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hangover or its characters.

*dot

Seriously! Seriously, they had to get themselves arrested! Jess was connected to Phil's arm, who was connected to Alan, who was connected to Stu. Jess looked around the police station and tried to think straight. While Stu at the other end had his head down low, Alan was focused on the group of elementary aged kids coming in.

"After we take the mug shots, we bring them here where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers," said the make officer that bought them in. There was a playful smirk on his fat face but Jess remained quiet as Phil had asked. The officer pointed at the four of them quickly before continuing.

"Trust me kids, you do not wanna be sitting on these benches. We call this place Loser Ville!" he said before leading the kids away.

One little boy walked up near Alan, pulling out a cell phone and taking a photo of Alan.

"ALAN!" shouted Jess after he kicked the boy in the arm. "That was so unnecessary!"

"Hey Tracy! It's Phil," he said after a moment into the phone on the wall. He was pulling on her left arm as he held onto the phone; Jess was a few inches from him.

"Hey Phil," she answered. "Where are you guys?"

"Cool. We are at the spa at the hotel. Jessica won a bet against Stu so we have to go with her," said Phil nervously. He looked at Jess and placed his finger on his lips. Jess narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever!" she muttered back pulling on her arm. Phil lose grip on the phone just as Tracy began speaking again.

"Cool, we're just getting some sun. Is Doug around?"

"Of course," laughed Phil, leaning against the phone booth, collecting himself. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I'm just wondering why you're calling me."

"Um…. We made a deal; no talking to girlfriends or wives. So we're calling each other's."

"Okay, what's up," asked Tracy, most probably wondering if Phil was lying.

"Uh, you are not gonna believe this! We got comped an extra night at the hotel!"

Jess looked up at him in disbelief. She went to hit him on the arm with her right, but he jumped back, causing Alan to be pulled onto his side. Jess stumbled into his chest as her wrist became twisted with his.

"You did?" Tracy asked puzzled.

"_Don't!_" he muttered quickly, pulling the girl off his body slowly. "Yeah, the suite is... It's ridiculous! It's out of control. There's, like, room service and a butler! I mean, just the works."

"Phil, don't lie to her!" Jess warned him, but Phil quickly added more.

"We're thinking of spending the night and we're gonna come back in the morning. Jess didn't get much time with Doug and she wants to surprise him with something."

"Of course we will," mumbled Jess loudly hoping Tracy heard her. "So what is this surprise I'm planning?"

"Let me talk to her real quick," said Tracy. Phil untwisting their hands, and very slowly, pushed the phone into her hand. Jess, giving him a sigh, pulled on her arm making him stumble.

"Hi, Tracy! How are you?" Jess answered trying to sound like she hadn't done all she already had today. Phil stood up, holding his cheek that had connected with the metal of the phone booth.

"Is Phil telling the truth? Don't lie. I know he can be an asshole at times," Tracy said confidently but quietly.

"Yeah, um… Phi— Mr. Wenneck is telling the truth," she lied. "It was his idea that I do something for Doug. I really can't remember all they told me they did. It was so early when they got in. But everything is good!"

"Oh, good. I was worried they would give you a hard time."

Jess looked over at Stu and Alan on the bench and smiled. Phil noticed this and tapped her hand. She looked up at him, seeing his shadowed eyes from who knows what. Suddenly something came to her but it was faint.

It was of when they were playing Craps. She had been sitting on Phil's lap, but she needed to use the restroom. On her way back, an older gentlemen had went and grabbed her arm making her turn sharply into a tall dark-skinned man. Jess has thrown up her arms to push the older gentlemen away but Phil had jumped at her scream. The old man had blocked Phil's punch, aiming it at the dark-skinned man.

"Jessica," a soft voice said. She looked up at Phil and then spoke into the phone.

"Hey, I think Phil wants to speak with you," she said sensing what Phil wanted.

"Okay. Hand him over. You wanna stay an extra night? But the wedding's tomorrow," she asked unsure. Surely she didn't believe him.

"That's why we're gonna get up early, and we'll be back in plenty of time."

Phil gave Jess a look to shut up. Jess gave him a stern look before turning her back to him as best she could without twisting her arm out of its socket.

"Okay. Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, and then behind Phil an officer came around the corner.

"Wenneck, Price, Garner, Billings; room 3," he said loudly. Jess turned to face the officer and began walking forward but stopped herself from knocking into Phil.

"Okay, Trace, I gotta go," he said holding Jess back a moment. "We'll talk to you later."

After much conversion and spinning or knocking each other around, they figured out that Alan and Jess had to walk back to back in order to walk properly. The officers undid their handcuffs and sat each of the in a cold metal chair. Alan was at the end looking at his hand. Phil had placed his hand under his chin, and Stu and Jess kept exchanging looks of remorse. Jess was seated between Phil and Stu, and looked around nervously.

"Gentlemen, ma'am; we have good news, and we've got some bad news," said the male officer slamming down the report file along with many other pages of their arrest.

"The good news is we found your Mercedes—" he started.

"That's good news!" stated Stu finally smiling for once.

"That's great. See?" offered Phil leaning across Jess to Stu.

"Yeah, it's over at impound right now. We picked it up at 5 am this morning…"

"That's when we got back to the hotel though?" mumbled Jess to herself.

"What young lady?" snapped the officer at her.

"Nothing—"

"OH is that SO! Well why don't you tell me why a beautiful young lady is with three disheveled men? Clearly you aren't related to them!"

"I'm not!" she said quickly wanting to stand and slap the man. "But that doesn't matter!"

"It will be if you are under-aged and one of them did something besides just take the cruiser!"

"I'm eighteen! I can legally do whatever the hell I want," she said smartly, crossing her arms. Besides this a-hole cop doesn't need to know that Phil and she slept together….

"You can't buy liquor," the officer challenged.

"I can buy cigarettes," Jess replied in retort.

"You smoke? That's bad for you Jess," Alan said quickly.

The officer seemed to realize he might lose to Jess, so he jumped to the reason of their missing car. "Young lady, explain why your car was found in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard?"

"It's not my car. It's my brother's. Do I look like I would know? Look we don't know. None of us do," stated Jess. Why was he harassing her so much! Hell, pick on Phil!

"In the middle? That's weird," added Phil a moment later. Jess shot him a nasty look and tried to see his humor. The officer turned to the file and pulled out a folded up napkin.

"There was also a note. It says, uh, _couldn't find a meter, but here's 4 bucks. Phil and Jess."_

He showed Jess the note and she blushed red. "Oh, I see." Yep, that was her curvy handwriting; even the elegant J for her name. Jess felt the shame coming up in her throat. Stu rubbed her back as she rested her head on the table before her. The officer put the note down and read from another piece of paper a moment later.

"The bad news is... we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning."

Phil practically jumped from his seat at that. "Oh, no, uh, officer, that's just impossible. No, we need to be in LA tomorrow for a wedding!"

"You stole a police car," spoke the female officer sternly.

"We didn't steal anything. Um, we found it," said Stu hoping for something.

"Yeah, if anything, we deserve a reward or something, like a trophy," Alan added with clear assurance they were almost safe.

"I see assholes like you every day," peeped up the male officer eyeing the three males. "I see lovely ladies like you turn into such nasty women!"

"Excuse me! I'm in high school!" snapped Jess standing up, her hair halfway sticking to her face.

"Every fucking day—" mocked the female officer.

"Let's go to Vegas, we'll all get drunk and laid!" laughed the male officer at them. Jess clenched her hands in anger because she wanted so bad slap the hell out of that police officer sitting in front of her, mocking her like a common criminal!

"Yeah. Whoo! Woo-hoo!" mocked the officer at them.

"Woo-hoo! Let's steal a cop car, because it'd be really fucking funny. Think you gonna get away with it? Not up in here!" the officer laughed with the other and then turning at the four people.

"Not up in here!" she spoke in harsh voice at them.

Phil cleared his throat and eyed the male officer firmly. He looked at Jess for moment, who looked back at him with confusion on her face.

"Oh. Uh... Sir... if I may, um... I'm assuming that that squad car belongs to one of you…," he said directing his attention to the officers. The two cops nodded and Phil smiled widened.

"Look, I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm a schoolteacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip... that would look really bad on me. Jessica is my student. I couldn't imagine the pain I would go through as her teacher but as a friend for letting that happen," he smiled wrapping his arm around Jess' middle and rubbing her arm with his hand. Jess nodded sadly, puckering her lips up and went to sit down, giving the two a look. Stu sighed loudly, crossing his arms.

"What are you getting at?" questioned the officer watching Phil's hands on Jess closely.

"Yeah, Phil, what are you getting at?" asked Stu, pushing Phil's daring hands away from Jess.

"No one wants to look bad," he finally said with a smile. "We gotta get to a wedding..."

"Mr. Wenneck—" warned Jess, trying to pick up on his words.

"— and you guys don't need people talking about how some obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night."

Phil smiled widely and then put his hands down on the table. Jess looked at the officers and offered a smile. There was a silent conversation between Jess and Phil and slowly Jess stood back up. Her fingers traced his shoulder and then her arm wrapped around his neck in sorrow.

"It would be really bad on Mr. Wenneck, if I went missing. With him watching, carefully over so many others, it would not only render him bad, but the school too." The officers seemed to consider this as they looked between Phil and Jess. He nodded heavily, as Jess took her arms away from Phil, bringing her hands to her face. Stu and Alan just watched and listened in awe at their lying ability. Jess threw her head back and dramatically wiped her face as a fake tear came down.

"In that consequence it… it would look down upon us a school… in the whole district. Would you want that for your station? I mean, would you… would you want the entire Las Vegas PD to be known as… as the laughing-stock police force… because a few tourists made – a mistake…"

Jess grabbed for Phil's hand, him understanding what she was doing. She leaned to hide her face behind Phil's neck and hair as she sobbed her way through her story. Phil patted her back gently, trying to form the next parts in their lying game. Jess raised her arm and threw it against his chest, as he spoke next.

"But look, the point is, I think we can work out a deal. Discreetly of course, ma'am," he said resting his hand on her shoulder as Jess shook with fake sobs.

"Oh, Mr. Wenneck, you would get fired and then what would you do for your family!" cried Jess pulling his face to hers. He gave her an anguished look and nodded with her. "His wife is a stay-at-home mother! He has a son at home! Can you do that to a father?!"

Jess looked at the officer for a second then sobbed her way back to Phil's shoulder. Not a single tear ever dropped on his shirt and for that Phil was thankful. After a second, the female officer sighed and pushed the paper that lay in front of her to the male.

"What do you say?" she asked pointing to something down the page. The male laughed loudly then cleared his throat again.

"Let me ask you a question: do, uh, any of you have a heart condition or anything like that? Are you pregnant Miss Billings?"

"No," they answered quietly.

*dot*

"Oh shit," muttered Jess standing beside Stu as they looked at the group of children from earlier. There was the fat kid near the back.

"Okay kids, you're in for a real treat today!" called out the officer walking before the class of kids and grinning from ear to ear. "These gentlemen and lady have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how stun gun is used to subdue a suspect."

"Ooh!" rang out from the kids.

"That's right!" said the male officer holding up the stun gun after being loaded.

Jess looked at the officer in complete shock! Hell no did she think them getting out of stealing a cop car was to be stunned. "Wait a sec, what?" she began but the officer was talking again.

"Now, there's two ways to use a stun gun," he began and took a step near Stu and Jess. Stu leaned over to ask her a question when the officer brought the stun gun against his neck suddenly. "Up close and personal."

Stu screamed loudly as the officer attacked his neck and then he took a step to Jess zapping her in the breast. Jess fell onto Stu, he clutching his neck in pain, and she clutched her chest wanting to end her own torture.

"What the fuck," whispered Phil seeing the two curled on the floor. Jess was crying as was Stu.

"Or you can shoot from a distance," added the officer smiling at Stu and Jess. "Do I have any volunteers?"

Several children, including one officer by the wall, raised their hands.

"Alright, how about you young lady? Come on up here. Alright." He handed her the stun gun and looked at Alan and Phil. "Let's go handsome, come on!"

When Alan walked forward the officer motioned for him to stop. "Not you fat Jesus, slide it on back. You," he pointed at Phil, "pretty boy."

Phil walked carefully in front of the girl and held up his hands.

"Alright, now it's real simple. All you gotta do is point, aim, and shoot." The girl nodded and looked at Phil with determination on her face.

"Okay, look. You don't really wanna do this," he tried holding up his hands to distract her.

"You can do this. Just focus," offered the officer sweetly. The girl again nodded and focused on Phil.

"Don't listen to this maniac. Let's talk this through—"

"Finish him!" shouted the officer.

The girl pulled the trigger and the stun gun points landed on Phil's groin. He fell over as sharp electric shocks riddled his body. He hand-hugged himself there and rolled over on the floor next to Jess and Stu.

"Right in the nuts! That was beautiful! Well done. Give her a hand everybody!"

Everyone clapped; including Alan.

"I am going to kill you Alan –" but the words failed Jess as she watched Alan stop suddenly.

"Hey, we got one more charge left. Anybody wanna do some shooting up here? How about you big guy?"

The boy that took Alan's photo early had been called and it was like a standoff between child and man-child. Jess had managed to sit up as Alan took the same position that Phil had moments ago.

"Can I have some water please? I really am thirsty," she asked trying to give Alan a few more minutes of peace before he endured what they had already.

"Kelly get her up and some water!" ordered the officer to the tall skinny one by the door. As Jess was pulled up, she was sat in a spare chair and a cup of water was thrust into her hand. Looking at Alan, he was not afraid of the little boy. The officer was commenting on how there was 50K volts in the stun gun and then suddenly the boy pulled it.

"In the face! In the face" shouted the officer jumping up in praise of the boy's work.

But Alan had not yet gone down. The kids began screaming as Alan walked forward to the boy, who looked on with shocked.

"Alright, everybody relax. Take it easy. We've seen this before. He just needs a little extra charge. Some of these big boys, you gotta give them two shots!"

The officer winked at Jess before exclaiming that the kids will now get their fingerprints. They left room leaving only the three men, Jess and the female officer in the room.

"When they are all up and moving come get me," she said turning to leave.

"Do you have any more water?" she asked resting her head on the table.

Every so often, one of the guys would move or twitch. Then after twenty minutes, Phil was able to get up and sat down by Jess. He was shifting in his seat every minute or so, but his eyes were always locked on Jess. She was trying to massage her breast, discreetly of course, to ease the remaining lingering pain.

"Jessica, I'm sorry," whispered Phil, giving her a look of solemnness. "Are you okay?"

Jess looked at him with tears in her eyes and sat up straight.

"No," she cried pointing at her chest. There were two small marks on her, one on her shirt and one on her skin. Phil reached to see it closer but her hands clamped around his hand to stop him.

"I hurt so much and this is our entire fault. We can't remember why we are getting this punishment or where my brother is. I'm just…" Jess felt her tears begin to stream out again. She tried hard to quiet her sobs but it was useless. Phil gathered her in his arms, carefully though, so she didn't elbow him in the groin.

Phil held Jess like he would his son, patting her back and kissing her head. He whispered soft words of encouragement as she shook violently in his lean arms. Jess drained out herself of the numb electric shocks that riddled her still. She was crying so much that spots on Phil's shoulder were getting damp.

It was like freshmen year ….

_Just like almost four years ago….It had been a rather rough year. The others in her homeroom had picked on her all year about her uniform, because it wasn't pretty enough. Or maybe she was just the one they picked?_

_Jess had her hair pinned up in a lower ponytail like she had all year. Her new uniform, which had been tailored after being bought, hugged her in appropriate ways to not showcase parts needed not be seen. Jess thought maybe that was reason she was picked on was due to her shoes, or perhaps her way of copying her notes. Something so trivial that it might not even made on the grand scheme of things. But during lunch one day in October, she had already avoided the seniors twice trying to making their freshmen sexual attempt count rise. Each male seemed to think she was easy, which was not the case._

_One senior had practically forcing himself on her as she walked back to her locker to collect her afternoon books. That earned him a visit to the office and a suspension notice neither of his parents seemed to like. While Jess had recovered after slapping the senior across the face, she sat beside Doug crying._

_The then twenty-four year old had to miss his afternoon college classes to attend to this. He had argued that Jess was still hurting from their mother's suicide, four years before that. The principal seemed not to care about that issue._

_"Mr. Billings, I know you are her only guardian, but we must insist that something be done by you in that regard. Perhaps an after-school activity would help her make some friends," suggested the advisor who sat beside the grumpy principal._

_They gave each other a look of hope. Doug looked at Jess and with a pat on the back, he stood up. Jess nodded, saying she would look at the activities later. She didn't want to make friends. She wanted the others to quit picking on her. Doug walked her back to her class, but before he left her there, he gave her a big hug._

_"I love you, and I know that what Mom did hurts. It hurts me too. We have to be strong for one another, okay?" he had said looking the fourteen year old in the eyes, seeing her broken soul._

_Everything was wrong about her life. Her brother was raising her when their parents were gone. Literally too; their mother killed herself over that boyfriend of hers. Shortly after Jess' birth their father ran off with some younger woman and never heard from again. Sometimes Jess thought she hear Doug arguing with a man on the phone about why he left. Doug was always so secretively inclined to keep her from that sort of distress. Jess didn't need her father, she once heard him say; she only needed Doug._

_"Phil works here in the English department. Maybe you could talk to him about things here at school. I can't always leave class," he said picking up his backpack._

_"But Doug, they are mean to me because I dress nice, and I wear nice clothes, and I—"_

_"Jessica, we can afford to do nice things for ourselves. They might not," he offered. Doug smiled at her and brought her chin up to see his face. "I buy nice things for you because I want what you need. You don't get everything you want, but you get what you need. High school is rough, I know, and people now are pretty petty about some things. Remember Phil is here and can help you." Doug gave her another hug and opened the door to her class. Mr. Johnson smiled at her and handed her the packet of the science projects they would be doing that year._

_She had been partner-less until a new girl transferred a week before. Her name was Carol Baker, and she was a first-rate volleyball player. Jess didn't care about Carol and her goody-two-shoes self at first. But Carol was anything but rude to her; in fact when Jess messed up on their first project she smiled over the mistakes._

_"That was my fault. I gave you the wrong amount," she had said, when in reality Jess poured in too much on her own accord._

_"Don't be silly, my bad," said Jess as they cleaned up the mess._

_"Hey would you like to sit with me at lunch? I don't really like the varsity cheerleaders too much and they keep bugging me."_

_"Sure," answered Jess. Something was finally going right! That had to be…._

*dot*


	7. I Knew You Were Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters.

*dot*

_Jess stood in front of Phil Wenneck's classroom door before school one day, shivering from being out in the cold just moments ago. Around her neck was a thick charcoal gray scarf that Doug bought her for Christmas, and her thick coat covering her uniform had snow on it still. She had never bothered with putting them in her locker, because she needed to speak with him._

_She needed to speak with Phil Wenneck so desperately._

_Just the night before, she had a strange dream of her and Phil in an elevator. Which elevator and where she had no idea; it was the strangest thing but she was talking with him. They were smiling at one another completely in happiness but worry covered their faces. Their voices weren't heard but she just knew it was a happy, peaceful sort of talk. Sometime else was there but she couldn't figure it out._

_Jess remembered waking to a smile and that smile now was masked with concern for her wellbeing. Had she had a romantic dream about a member of the Rochester Senior High staff? He wasn't her teacher, but certainly a good number of the girls in her grade expressed their desire for him, including Carol._

_A few boys commented how Mr. Wenneck kept in shape, leading one boy to coming out as gay. That had been a revelation that had seemingly ousted him in his social groups, considering he was the quarterback of the football team. Not that the coach would be dismissing him of his talents over that and he helped them get to State that year. Everyone, including Phil, clapped with cheer as the boy showed off the trophy when they returned after the game._

_"Jessica?" someone called behind her. It was a Phil; his brown hair pushed back, his aviator glasses hanging on his uniform shirt, and a small worried frown on his face. He looked completely warm, judging that his coat was thrown over his arm and well-nourished from breakfast._

_"Hi, Mr. Wenneck," she said quietly pushing her hair out of her face._

_"You okay? Doug told me to keep an eye on you," he said taking a key from his pocket and unlocking the door._

_"Yes, I'm fine. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."_

_Phil sat his briefcase and coat down, motioning for her to sit in the first desk. Slowly, she made her way into the room seeing the four rows of desks, and the three tables that lined the wall by the large windows. There was an assortment of books laying on the bookshelves, which needed to be sorted._

_"Jessica, are you okay?" he asked again seeing her face begin to tear up. His eyes followed hers to a single book laying on a far desk's surface. It was The Great Gatsby, but the story was not like her story at all, he thought. Phil stood up going to get the book and read the back for a moment._

_"Jessica, you aren't like Gatsby at all. He was a passionate idiot who blindly pursued the love of his life without understanding the consequences," he said placing the book on his desk._

_"No, I'm not. My mom was though." Jess looked at him for moment but returned to the book._

_Oh… that was the reason, thought Phil lowering his head. He didn't ever think he would be the one Jess would want to discuss Mrs. Billings death with. He looked at her seeing her eyes locked on the book. Jess ran up to Phil and hugged him closely. This shocked him but he let it happen. He was sure it would one day. Her fingers dug into his cotton blue uniform top, but he heard soft sobs come from the girl. He pulled her off his chest and sat her down. Turning to find the tissue box, he handed her it and watched her blow her nose a few times before speaking._

_"Doug told me you haven't gotten over what your Mom did." Phil saw she nodded and he somewhat smiled._

_"Listen, sometimes people do that and it hurts those around them. I know it hurts. It hurts Doug too. I want you to know Doug loves you. He loves you so much!"_

_Phil cupped Jess' face and watched a smile creep on her face. For the next thirty minutes, before the bell rang out at 7:50 signaling everyone to make their way to start class at 8, Phil and Jess talked through her emotions about her mother's suicide. This continued well after that day._

_For the next few months before her freshman year ended, she spent her mornings talking with Phil. His smiles were always there, offering her helpful advice._

*dot*

Hours later as Stu and Alan awoke, the police officers were kind enough to tell which impound the Mercedes was at. Phil made the call to get them a taxi, but it left the others a bit worried for their friend. Jess sat by the curb waiting for something else to happen. There had to be a real reason for everything to be as it was.

"Guys, are you sure you can get the car out?" asked Jess looking up as a few cars passed.

"I know a way," replied Alan. "It's my Dad's so I can get it out."

"Is your name on the title?" she asked kindly, hoping Alan was right.

"I think. I don't have a current valid driver's license, but Dad might have put me on the car," he said standing up. "Guys will it be okay? The car?" There was a genuine look of fear on his well fury face.

"Alan, the car is fine," said Phil firmly holding his hands up. "We go get the car, find Doug then get the hell out of Nevada before we get arrested again."

Stu shouted for them to get up as the taxi rode up. Jess hopped into the back center seat as Phil and Stu took either side of her. Alan smiled at the driver, who frowned, as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Where to?" he asked in a heavy Indian accent.

Phil showed him the address that the officers had written down. The Indian driver took off nearly hitting another car, but after the day's events Jess really didn't care. She laid her head on Stu's shoulder wanting nothing more than to take a nap. Not that she would at the hotel; there was still the tiger there.

"Are you okay?" asked Stu with concern. His fingers took a hold of the fabric on Jess' shirt and inspected it. There was a small burnt hole on her otherwise clean shirt. His fingers brushed against her skin for a moment and he, quite swiftly in fact, retracted his hand back.

"That stung didn't it?" he asked in a hushed voice, a light red tint darkening his cheeks.

"Very," Jess nodded. She buried her head into his neck, avoiding Phil's advances for conversation.

After the twenty minute drive to the impound, Jess waited outside with Stu as Phil and Alan dealt with the car. They were taking a while, so Stu finally sat down beside her.

"We will get the _thing_ resolved. Okay? How are you doing really?" he asked looking back at the door. It remained quite unmoved. Jess kept an eye on the door because she really didn't want to openly speak about what she had done with Phil, but since he wasn't around at the moment….

She turned to Stu and sighed. "Phil and … I … had… sex Stu. I slept with my teacher. Do you know how horrid I feel? I am a home wrecking whore! I've done it—"

Stu snapped around, gripping her arms violently. "You _are not _a whore! You will never be one! Don't ever say that about yourself!"

Jess looked into his eyes and knew he meant every word. She was honestly afraid of his next words, but they never came. When the door opened suddenly by Alan and Phil, Stu let go of Jess standing up. Alan took a seat beside Jess letting out a small sob.

"Alan, the car is fine. Okay?" offered Jess wrapping her arm around his burly body.

"Stu stomping about like a girl will solve nothing," said Phil leaning against the wooden post.

Stu kicked the dirt in anger and snapped around at them a few times before he went off about how everything of the day was shitty.

"Fuck those guys, you hear me!" He threw his arms down and sighed loudly. "That was bullshit! I'm telling everybody we stole a cop car," muttered Stu after a few minutes.

"They let us go, who cares?" stated Phil, looking around without interest in Stu's hissy fit.

"I care! You should too! You can't just do that. You can't just tase people because you think it's funny. That's police brutality! And Jess and you, those fake tears… Yeah, they saved us!" he grumbled.

Jess looked down, removing her arm from Alan. Stu, though in his moment of anger, was at least remembering to not say anything about her and Phil.

"Stu, we aren't charged with theft. That much should matter. Like I need that on my record before college; like any of us need that really," she said with a tear.

"Jess, your life hasn't started. Ours have. We are grown men; we shouldn't have let that happen to you. When Doug—"

"Can we not talk about Doug for fucks sake?! Calm the fuck down Stu!" barked Phil giving his friend a look of desperation. Behind his aviator glasses, Jess saw his concerned look for Doug too. They all wore it really.

"I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything?" he asked before turning away.

"I do," answered Jess but Phil and Alan said no.

"My man doesn't shut up. Jesus Christ!" Phil looked at Jess and Alan for a moment before continuing. "Alan, you okay?"

"I'm just worried," he answered, reaching for Jess' hand. She grasped it to reassure him everything was okay, but it didn't bring a smile to his face. "What if something happen to Doug? Something bad?"

"He is fine," offered Jess with a smile.

"Come on, you can't think like that," added Phil.

"I mean what if he's dead? I can't afford to lose anybody close to me again. It hurts too much. I was so upset when my grandpa died."

Jess leaned in to give him a hug as Phil gasped. "Oh, I'm so… How'd he die?"

"World War II," Alan said quickly holding back a sob.

"Died in battle?" asked Phil feeling a sense of American pride there. A real solder fighting for the cause of the American way.

"No, he was skiing in Vermont. It was just during World War II."

Jess looked at his confused. Wait, that didn't add up. Alan would need to be much older that he appeared to be.

"Alan how old are you?" asked Jess mentally to do the math in her head. Alan would need to be at least sixty-four to have been born the year that the war ended. Unless Alan had some secret aging potion he never told about….

"I'm thirty years, eight months, ten days, and eleven hours old," he replied.

"Alan, were you real little when your grandpa died?" she asked kindly patting his back.

"No. I was watching a movie of it and I cried about it later."

Jess shook her head with smiled at Alan's silliness, but she really needed some humor to cheer up. "Alan it's okay. Doug is fine. We'll find him."

"Well why hasn't he called?" Alan spoke up with a hint of a real sob.

"I don't know, but we're gonna figure it out," she said tapping his nose lightly.

"I'll tell you another thing, 6-1 odds our car is beat to shit," commented Stu as he walked back up, two sodas in hand.

"Stu, not now," warned Phil eyeing Alan closely. After this heart-to-heat with him, Stu would only make things worse. Jess narrowed her eyes at Stu as Phil tried to hush him up.

"No, how much do you wanna bet it's fucked beyond recognition?"

"That's enough. Alan's seriously worried, okay? Let's not freak him out any more," urged Phil.

"Sorry, Alan," said Stu looking at Jess and Alan. "You know what? We'll search the car for clues and everything's gonna be okay."

A moment later a sound came of an approaching car.

"Oh, shit. I can't watch—" cried Jess turning in her spot on the wooden porch. She turned back though in curiosity.

"Just tell me what it looks like—" said Alan.

"Not looking. Not looking—" muttered Stu holding his hands up.

Jess watched as the person driving pulled up beside them between her fingers. She stood up a moment later and laughed. There was nothing wrong with the car. NOTHING!

"Wow. All right," said Phil happily.

"Oh, thank God," exclaimed Stu, dropping his arms.

"You see? It's gonna be all right," Phil added at Stu, as Jess and Alan stood up.

After doing a quick search and finding nothing at first, Jess hopped into the back seat with Alan.

"Anything?" asked Phil in the driver's seat after checking the visor. Stu was looking through the glove-compartment and the floor.

"Hmm, I got a cigar," he said showing the others, before throwing it aside.

"Oh, I found, uh..." said Jess, but she was looking are the items in Alan's hands.

"These are some black shoes," Alan commented handing them to Jess to hold.

"They women's shoes?" questioned Phil, looking back for a moment.

"I don't know," answered Jess, handing them to Stu.

"Whose are those?" Phil asked again as Stu looked at the shoes.

"I don't know. It's a men's size 6," he replied reading the inside tag.

"What is this, a snakeskin?"

"ALAN THAT'S GROSS!" screamed Jess pushing herself away from him. What the hell is with him and finding condoms _everywhere_! Alan pulled up the condom and showed it around to Stu.

"Oh, come on! Ew!" shouted Stu as Alan placed it on his shoulder.

"That's a used condom, Alan," confirmed Phil looking back for few second to see what was going on. Stu somehow threw it back at Alan hitting him in the head.

"Oh, God. Blah!" smiled Alan throwing it forward again. Jess covered her mouth and tried not to laugh hard.

"Get it out of the car," shouted Phil, swerving in the road. "Gross, it's wet! I don't want the thing. Hey! Come on. I got jizz on me. Jesus Christ, guys!"

"Get it out," laughed Stu as he watched Phil roll down the window one-handed with the thing on him.

"Fuck!" shouted Phil throwing the thing out his windows. Phil pulled over off the road and slammed his foot on the brake. He turned fast in his seat and began scowling at the three people around him.

"Oh, my God! All right, what the fuck, man? We gotta get this shit together, guys!" he roared loudly at them, his eyes jumping from Stu to Alan, and settling on Jess. She looked at Stu, who was trying to hide his smile of Phil having a condom on his shoulder.

Then suddenly there was thump. A very loud thump that made all four of them stop and look at one another.

"What was that?" asked Alan looking at Jess.

"It's in the trunk," whispered Jess realizing the noise came from behind her.

"Doug's in the trunk," Stu said loudly.

"Oh, fuck! Holy shit!" Phil and Stu screamed together as they all jumped out of the car and raced to the trunk.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" screamed Stu at Phil, who seemed to lose his handing on the keys. Jess snapped the keys of his hands and slowly put the keys in the hole. There was so much excitement about what was the trunk; she had to do this slowly.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Phil behind her. Her fingers wrapped around the key and slowly the key turned, unlocking the trunk. However just as she unlocked it, the door flew open revealing a naked man bolting out. Jess was thrown to the ground as he jumped onto Phil. He repeatedly hit him in the back, before Phil pushed him off of his body and took several steps back.

Phil grabbed for Jess as the naked man took aim at Stu with a crowbar. He had hit him three times before the man turned sharply hitting Phil again in the face, sending his aviator glasses flying. The naked man attempted to hit Jess but she jumped, landing on her butt. He took aim at her arm, which struck a moment later.

"Please! Please! Please stop!" yelled Alan at the man.

"Fuck," screamed Jess kneeling on the ground holding her arm. Beside her, Phil was grasping his face in pain. This was worse than the tase at the police station!

"Whoa. I'm with you, I'm with you!" shouted Alan holding up his hands.

"You gonna fuck on me?" asked the man waving the crowbar like a baton at a football game.

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you!" The naked man seemed unconvinced. "We're on your side. I hate Godzilla! I hate him too. I hate him! He destroys cities! Please!"

The man went to hit Alan again but he moved a few feet preventing that from happening.

"This isn't your fault. I'll get you some pants." The naked man threw the crow bar at Alan and then ran off in to the desert of Las Vegas from them.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Phil pulling himself into a sitting position against the car.

"I have internal bleeding. Somebody call 911," begged Stu rolling in the dirt.

"That was some fucked up shit," coughed Phil. "Jessica? JESSICA?!"

She was laying unconsciously on the ground as Phil snapped up and reached for her. Stu stood up slowly and reached for her too. Her knees were right by her ears but she wouldn't move as they tried to pull her from the curl she made herself in.

"Jess come on, he's gone!" insisted Phil. Jess let out a painful scream as he grabbed her, pressing his thumb into her wound. Kicking at him violently, Jess rushed over to Stu. She cried into Stu's chest but Phil looked on with concern at Alan.

"Who was that guy? He was so mean," asked Phil sitting by the back tire.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

Jess looked at Alan with wonder. Surely he didn't have anything to do with this whole fucking thing… NO SURELY NOT ALAN!...

"Last night on the roof, before we went out... I slipped something in our Jägermeister," he confessed.

Jess would have felt her jaw drop if it could. Slowly she turned from Stu and felt the bile rise in her stomach. "Are you fucking serious," she yelled at him clenching her fists into Stu's shirt.

"What?" the guys asked of Alan.

"I'm sorry, I fudged up, guys."

"You drugged us?" asked Stu, holding Jess back a bit but wanting to let her beat the idiot alive.

"No, I didn't drug you. I was told it was ecstasy."

"Well, who told you it was ecstasy?" requested Phil.

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store," he confessed.

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" Jess looked at Phil, wanting to know that answer too. Alan looked genuinely upset by his actions.

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night."

"But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan, it was roofies! You drugged a teenager! Alan that's a felony!" shrieked Stu pointing at Jess.

"You think I knew that, Stu?"

Jess got right into Alan's face seconds later, pointing her finger directing into his cheek. Fury had taken over her and the red welt across her arm was no longer the object of her pain. It was now her anger that was directed at him, and solely him. Jess saw the fear in his eyes and he knew it.

"Yeah Alan, we did!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Okay you're a child inside, aren't you? You are a fucking man-child who can't operate with Daddy fucking dearest! Are you fucking serious?! You drugged us!" she shrieked grabbing a fist full of his shirt. Her eyes showed murder and rightfully so.

Jess' hand was mere inches from Alan's face, and she was ready to strike him when Phil grabbed her by the arms, gripping her tightly. She howled as his fingers tightened on where the naked man had hit her again. It had momentarily paralyzed her in pain.

"The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter," Alan said back watching Jess being held down by Phil.

"You mean the drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy?" screamed Jess before Stu would answer the question. She was struggling to get out of Phil's arms, but the older man was much stronger than he appeared. Jess was thrashing about so much; that she made them fall unto the dirty sandy ground.

"You aren't moving Jessica!" he muttered in her ear trying to keep a hold of her body a second time. "Calm down!" When she didn't get in his reach, she scrambled to her feet throwing her hands at Alan.

"NO! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL THE WAY TO HELL AND BACK!" she screamed, pointing at Alan again. "This fucker drugged us Phil! How you can be so whatever about this? We broke so many laws because of what he did! Do Not Tell Me to Calm the Fuck Down!"

Jess felt like her chest might explode and she lowered her arm and turned to Stu. He held up his hands and offered a silent prayer to her. _Please don't kill him,_ she read from his expression.

"Let's just calm down," said Phil again, standing between Alan and the murderous duo of Stu and Jess. Her arm was still by her side, for now. Her fist was clenched so much that the color in her hand was turning white. She gave him another vicious look but crossed her arms defiantly.

"You fucking calm down!" snapped Stu aiming at Phil now. "He drugged us. I lost a tooth. I married a whore—"

"How dare you! She's a nice lady!" protested Alan with hurt in his voice. Jade was indeed a nice lady, but she was an escort. Not exactly a good thing for a simple dentist who was currently dating the biggest bitch in California.

"You are such a fucking moron," screamed Stu.

"Your language is offensive."

"Fuck you!" shrieked Jess and Stu together.

"All right, let's just take a deep breath, okay?" said Phil taking Jess' hand and unclenched it. She gave him a look of hate and slowly her arm lowered. "Seriously, this is a good thing. At least it's not some stranger who drugged us for God knows what reason."

Phil's eyes darted between the angered dentist and student before eyeing Alan.

"Yeah, you're right, Phil, it's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now," Stu added sarcastically. "Here's something I would like to remind you two of that only Jess seems to understand. Our best friend Doug is probably face down in a ditch right now... with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse!"

"That's highly unlikely," said Alan.

"It's true," muttered Jess.

Phil held up his hands to stop them and spoke up loudly. "Does not help. All right, let's get our shit together, guys. Let's go back to the hotel, and I'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug's back there. Maybe he's asleep. Come on! Let's go."

"Jess? Little help?" asked Alan from the front tire.

"Shut up," she replied and swung open the door. She didn't care that Alan was getting up right as she opened the door because a moment later he was yelling oww at them. Jess gave Alan another look of frustration and took a seat in the back of the car.

"Oh, God. Oh, God, are you okay?" asked Stu, feeling horrid for what Jess did, though arguing whole heartedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said letting Stu share the back with Jess again. There was no way he would share with her after what just happened.

Jessica Billings was one girl never to cross wrong again, he mentally checked away in his memory.


	8. Troublemaker

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters. This is fan made!

Hey everyone! I know the majority of my readers are in the US, but there are other countries that are represented too. Thanks so much for all the views; over 4000 views! Thanks so much! I was going to post yesterday but I had a BBQ lunch to serve to my parents, my mother and brother-in-law, as well as my nuclear family. We had a great time then, I went out to watch some fireworks a friend's house who lives in the country and shooting mortars weren't so illegal to shoot there! Stayed out till near midnight, but the kids were fast asleep on the drive home.

*dot*

They drove back to Caesar's Palace without any sound. On occasion, Jess would swift in her seat but she would just stare out the window, avoiding the guys. They pulled up as a valet walked up to greet them.

"Welcome to Caesar's, can I—" but Phil dropped the keys into his hands and walked off. "Sir… under what name… ?"

"Billings," answered Jess as the guys walked away inside. While she waited for the claim ticket for the car, the guys went on up to the suite. The valet handed it over and she smiled a thank you handing him a ten dollar bill.

"Thank you Miss, it means a lot," and the valet went to the next person.

"Excuse Miss?" called the receptionist, but it wasn't Lisa. "Are you Jess Billings? Someone left this for you." The person held up a bag that was oddly shaped. "From a Jade Price it says."

Jess walked up and examined the bag closely. It was oddly shaped but she was happy to see the things in it.

"Oh yes, my stuff! I forgot them with her!" Jess took the bag seeing her shoes and purse inside. Smiling, she walked to the elevator where Stu, Phil, and Alan were waiting.

"Where have you been?" demanded Phil leaning against the wall impatiently.

"I was getting the ticket for the valet! So we can get it back later," she muttered in retort.

"What you got there?" asked Stu peeking into the bag. "OH your stuff! So Jade was here!"

"Whatever. Let's go," instructed Phil in usual teacher voice.

As they rode up, there were several people riding to different floors. Jess was pushed into Phil's chest as one extremely over-weight man walked, separating the two from Alan and Stu. As they were near the call-buttons they quickly pushed the one that man needed. Phil's turned a pinkish color as his hands graced across her stomach when he pulled his arm up.

As they were relived from the man's closeness, the man grabbed Jess' arm accidently forcing her out of the elevator. Phil slipped out to go after her and they were further from the others.

"Hello," said Phil into his phone that rang a moment later. "Just meet us at the elevator door. We'll take the stairs. We aren't far from them."

Jess held Phil's hand as he directed them to the stairwell, but he stopped as he tried to open the door.

"Fuck!" he yelled at it as he kicked it. It opened and they raced up the stairs quickly. Behind him, Phil heard the clack of her flip flops hitting each stair.

"Phil… Phil… Hold on!" called Jess. She was about five steps behind him, panting against the wall. Phil walked back down and grabbed her hand feeling her shake. It had to be her blood pressure was low. He placed his hand on her chest and felt her heart beating too rapidly. Her eyes followed his glaze to his hands which grasped her hand tighter.

"Please, slow down," she said leaning on him for a moment.

He nodded and sat down on the stairs to wait, letting her go.

Jess looked at him for a second before taking his hands. Now was the perfect time; like all the others…

Phil saw the darkening excitements play in her eyes, but he remained quiet. However inside, his heart began beating promptly in his breast cage. He knew the rhythm they played. He would let her lead this time….

He knew the feeling well….

"Phil, I'm sorry," Jess said, feeling her heart begin to swell in anguish at the choice she was about to make… again.

He gave her a questioning look but his eyes widened by her actions. Jess knelt into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss. Her lips were soft; they tasted of peaches which he knew she ate the day before leaving for Vegas. Surprised by this, Phil at first pulled back but when he felt her arms tighten, he responded zealously. Gripping her around the middle, they closed their eyes letting the pure emotion wash over them for a few minutes. Phil slowly pulled Jess against his chest, demanding more of her. More than she thought she would give.

"Jess," he moaned in her ear, standing up while holding the eighteen year old in his arms.

Sliding them against the wall, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Instinctively, Phil pushed his body with her and they continued their sinful act. Jess' shirt was pulled up by his conniving fingers and he stroked her stomach before heading up her firm breasts. Under his touch, he raced a line up her spine. A sly smirk crossed his devil-like face as she arched into him.

"Fuck… you…" she whimpered out, throwing her hair back. They cascaded in his hands as he tickled her back.

"Glad to," Phil replied energetically giving her a sweet kiss on her exposed collar bone. He sat her down quickly, throwing off his shirt and pulling hers off too. Jess stood there in just her bra, pulling at her shorts and he did the same with his pants. She jumped into his arms for another kiss and just as Phil was about to throw his pants down his legs, she pulled off his belt in a quick motion.

"Well aren't you sneaky with those hands," he whispered into her ear. A nibble to the ear and her smirk widened as she kissed him again. "But you'll have to be quiet. Or everyone will hear—"

Phil entered her and this caused a small gasp to emit from Jess. He rocked against her while waiting for her moans, but as they came together it was only a matter of time before one of their phones went off. Before Phil had a chance to finish completely, his ringer went off signaling Stu was calling him.

"Why?" whispered Phil into her neck. Setting her on her feet, he reached down for his pants, withdrawing his phone. "Hey, it's Phil."

"Where are you two?" asked the concerned voice of Stu on the other end of the line.

Jess was pulling her shirt over her head and pulling at her hair to shake all the just-nearly-made-out hair from being seen. Phil, grabbing his shirt, speaking to Stu telling them they were just about to the top of the stairs.

"Okay. We'll wait here. Alan! No—" but Phil hung up the phone before they knew what Stu was telling no to Alan for. Jess grasped his hand and they walked quickly up the stairs, smiles on their face.

"What happened just now—" she began as they reached the door.

"Never happened," he smiled pushing his hair back. "Just like all the other times." Phil opened the door to the floor they needed and they walked into the hall. "Button your shorts though, or they will know."

*dot*

Alan and Stu were sitting by the elevator doors as Phil and Jess walked up. Phil motioned for them to stand, which they did, and they walked toward the suite.

"Wait, guys. Guys," said Alan suddenly looking at them. "What about the tiger? What if he got out?"

"Oh, fuck! I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger," exclaimed Phil, turning his back to the door. "How the fuck did he get in there?"

"I don't know, because I don't remember—" said Stu loudly, turning toward Alan. Jess watched at Phil put the key it and crept the door open.

"Shh. Stu. Stu, keep it down," demanded Phil holding up his hands to hush him up.

"Because one of the, uh, side effects of, uh, roofies is memory loss," said Alan directing his words to Stu and Jess.

"You are literally too stupid to insult," commented Stu, as Jess held up her hand to protest them talking so loud.

"Thank you," he replied, but Jess was for loss of words. There was no way she could even form any sort of reply to Alan's simple and serious answer.

"Hey," Phil whispered loudly as he opened the door. The four walked in slowly and methodically.

"Did we leave the music on?" asked Phil, turning back to the three. Alan let go of the door causing it to slam shut.

"Hey. Shh! Don't make any sudden movements," he said to them. Jess walked to the right to see if she could find the stereo. Jess turned around to the guys and saw a large black man with his back to the guys.

"Guys!" she gasped but Phil knocked into him, throwing his hands into fists.

The man was bit over weight, wearing a suit and tie, a small bowler hat on his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Phil demanded of him, his fists still up.

"No, who the hell are you?" demanded the man, quite unimpressed with Phil's attempt.

"Quiet, quiet," said a voice at the piano. Jess, as well as Stu, Alan, and Phil, turned to the man sitting on its bench.

"Mike Tyson?" questioned Phil completely shocked.

"Shh. This is my favorite part coming up right now." Tyson walked closer to them and imitated drumming a solo part for a few moments.

"_I can feel the coming in the air tonight._ Need a chorus line, guys_,"_ he sang.

"—_hold on_," repeated Alan getting into the rhythm.

"One more time, guys," instructed Tyson. She watched the former boxer motion to the guys as she turned to seat herself one of the non-smoking chairs from earlier. She plopped herself into the black one as Tyson continued.

"_But I've been waiting for this moment for all my life_. One more time."

"_Hold on_," sang Stu, Alan, and Phil with Tyson. Jess crossed her arms in shame at watching this. Then suddenly Tyson took a step forward, landing a punch into Alan's face. Jess let out a scream bringing her knees to her face and grasped her mouth in fear.

"Oh, Jesus!" screamed Phil rushing over to Alan, who landed with a thud onto the floor. "Oh, fuck!"

He knelt down to check Alan over as Stu did the same.

"Why did you do that?" Phil asked in urgency.

The two men seemed completely uninterested in Alan's well-being. The man wearing the bowler hat turned off the stereo and threw the remote onto the nearby table near Jess. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before addressing the men.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why is his tiger in your bathroom?" he asked simply.

"Hold on, that was completely unnecessary," Phil said before going into a fan boy mode. "I'm a huge fan. When you knocked out Holmes, that was... "

"Explain," repeated the man in the bowler again. It was one of those tones that meant trouble.

"All right, look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened," confessed Phil.

"It's true. We got in all kinds of trouble last night and now we can't find our friend," said Stu holding back a few tears. He looked at Jess to reassure himself. "If you wanna kill us, go ahead because I don't care anymore."

Jess gave a puzzled look, but remained firmly rooted in her seat. Her knees were shaking from fear, but she highly doubted that Tyson would hit her. He had to have some morals, she hoped!

"Stu, what are you talking about?" asked Phil to Stu.

"What? I don't care," replied Stu in complete defend to his argument.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" demanded the man, redirecting their attention to him.

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up," smirked Phil.

"I don't believe these guys, man," said the man holding his arms down.

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" asked Phil seeing the jacket the man was holding.

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tigers' cage this morning," he replied handing it to Phil and Stu. Jess jumped up and grasped it. This was Doug's!

"That's Doug's," she whispered, holding the corner seeing the small D in the corner that she had etched in for him for this trip. It seemed so silly to him she do it, but she wanted to give him something, since he was bringing her along to begin with.

"Yeah, Doug. His wallet and his room key is in there."

"No, that's our missing friend," said Phil handing the portion that he held to Jess.

"I don't give a fuck!" Tyson and the man with the bowler hat seemed calm by their anxiety of Doug missing. Jess felt her eyes begin to water as Stu gave her Doug's jacket. They were still talking but her quiet sobs were coming on. No… Not Doug… She needed him… She couldn't lose him too!

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar," commented Tyson closely in a joke.

"Respect," muttered the man pulling his hat to his heart.

Jess snapped around gripping Doug's jacket and throwing herself into Tyson's space. She didn't care if it was intrusive. Tyson took a step back to brace himself as the girl got closer.

"Wha...? What happened to Omar?!" she yelled at him, wanting to know if she had to plan out Doug's funeral because he got his ass ate by a tiger because of their drunkenness.

"Oh, don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more," Tyson smiled at her.

Phil, sensing her state, pulled her into his arms as she cried hard. These were real tears, he knew. These were no fake tears. He witnessed these before….

"Okay, I know this is asking a lot...but do you think we could go to your house and look around...see if there's any clues?" The man with the bowler hat nodded at Phil.

"Absolutely. How else you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway? Come on, champ." He motioned for Tyson to follow and they went toward the door.

"I'm sorry?" asked Phil, a bit confused, patting Jess' back.

"We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "What you think, about 40 minutes?"

As the two men left, Tyson turned back at Phil and muttered "don't make me come back for him". The door closed behind them and Stu exclaimed happily.

"That was Mike Tyson!"

"Yeah, no shit that was Mike Tyson," said Phil rudely pushing his hair back.

"I'm just saying he's still got it."

*dot*

"Hello, yes I would like the biggest steak you got in the kitchen?" said Phil into the phone. Jess heard him as she went to her room to get a change of clothing and her backpack.

She needed to do something this weekend other than race around Vegas.

"This does not seem fair," she heard Stu say, after getting another shower. Jess was drying her hair with a small towel as she walked back toward them. Her bath robe was tied around her waist, but as she bent down to fix her slippers, some skin below her collar bone was revealed. The guys were watching Alan, as he pushed the remaining roofies into the steak.

"It's Rock, Paper, Scissors. There's nothing more fair," said Phil, eyeing Jess carefully.

"Alan should do it," insisted Stu watching Jess too.

"Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson. Come on. For Doug," cheered Phil bringing his head off the back of the chair he sat in.

"Why are you peppering the steak? You don't know if tigers like pepper," asked Jess noticing that Alan had grabbed the pepper from the tray.

"Tigers love pepper. They hate cinnamon." Jess nodded and left it at that. Stu and Phil seemed to continue their arguing for a few minutes.

"What about Jess?" offered Stu. Jess shook her head from side to side.

"She got tased in the boob. Hell no. I'm putting her in anymore harm!" vowed Phil grabbing a hold of Jess' hand.

Alan stood up fully and inspected his work. "Okay, I jammed five roofies in there. Just go in there and throw it in to him."

"Fine," said Stu finally admitting the fact he had to throw a steak to a tiger and somehow live.

"Make sure he eats the whole thing," Phil reminded him.

Stu made his way slowly into the bathroom. Alan stepped in front of Jess, waiting for Stu. Phil was the only one whose attention wasn't to the door, but Jess' revealed leg. He pulled her closer to him and caressed her leg making her jump a moment. His fingers slipped under her robe and poked her bottom.

Carefully to not get Alan's attention, Jess leant down and sat on his lap a brief moment giving him a kiss and a deviously smirk. Phil smiled but he let go as Stu let out a scream. Jess and Phil stood up in concern.

"Shit!" Stu came running out in fear. "What do we do now?" he asked quietly.

"We wait."

Alan took a seat as the others did too. Jess turned to her room searching for a sun dress to wear because her morning clothes were dirty from the day's events. Wrapping her hair up to dry, she pulled out her backpack finding her government textbook.

A soft knock came to her door a moment later. Phil stood there smiling at her.

"What you doing there?" he asked coming over and sitting on her bed.

"Well, I'm suppose to go over this chapter about the Constitution and write a report on my opinion of one of the Amendments. I chose the 22nd Amendment about the limit on Presidential terms."

"Why that one? You haven't been too thrilled about the senior debates all year round," he asked laying down on the bed.

"It seemed easiest to tackle. Aren't you grading this? Mr. George is handling the presentation part of this crap report."

"I have to grade them but a different class though. So it's fair for all the senior English teachers," he smiled at her. "I've gotten a few good papers in the last month. One guy went extremely over board about the right to bear arms. He went off about the right to whip out his guns when he wanted. That got him a sad little B. He was pissed." Phil smiled, kicking his shoes off.

Jess laughed and brought her book closer to her listening to Phil's suggestions. He pointed out several places she needed to work on but after working on the thing for a solid hour; he pulled it away from her.

"Come here," he asked kindly with open arms. Jess stood up and opened the door, it revealing Stu and Alan laying the couch relatively asleep. Alan was about to fall off the couch, and Stu was curled into a ball, his foot dangling off the edge.

"Okay," she whispered to him as she slipped into the bed with him.

Phil wrapped his arm around her neck like he had earlier and the sound of his breathing calmed her down. She turned with her back to him, and let the warmth of his body fill her up. Peacefully, Jess and Phil let the day's tension out with a deserved nap.

*dot*

_What do tigers dream of when they take a little tiger snooze?_

_Do they dream of mauling zebras? Or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit?_

_Don't you worry your pretty striped head_

_We're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed_

_And then we're gonna find Our best friend Doug_

_And then we're gonna give him A best-friend hug_

Doug, Doug, Doug, Dougie, Dougie, Doug, Doug

_But if he's been murdered by crystal-meth tweakers_

_Well, then we're shit out of luck_


	9. Bleed It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters. This is fan made.

*dot*

There was intense warmth beside her. She turned seeing the peacefully sleeping Phil curled beside her.

While she admired his long eyelashes and his softs lips that had given her so many kisses before; she was reminded they had actually done the deed. They dry-humped doing nothing than that and there was certainly no penetrating for them before. She knew the boundaries of his marriage and knew how Doug would feel if she were dating openly to anyone, must less Phil Wenneck his best friend

Jess had opened up about dating Miller, who was a wrestler, and he went completely off the wall. Doug had insisted all Miller wanted was to have sex with her, which turned out to be true. She had told Phil about him and though he denied it, Jess was sure he was the reason that Miller wasn't allowed to go to State because of a failing grade. She could remember back to her freshmen year and the several months following as she opened up about her mother's suicide.

Following her sophomore year, she had paid to go on a European backpacking trip but had to beg for someone to be her guardian during the trip. Phil had been considerate enough to take on that role in place of Doug. He was busy getting his college classes done so he could finish on time, and Phil wasn't working during the time.

Jess and Phil enjoyed in Germany some Teuscher chocolates, a best in the world they were told. They adored their candlelit dinner in Paris that year. They were so entranced by everything that it earned them several dances under the Paris night sky.

Around them, she was watching the mime on the street corner, while Phil had taking sweet delight in his meal of spaghetti. The two of them had laughed the evening away and though many assume she was his daughter, they kept a careful eye on their actions. Finally, Phil sat her hand into his and let out the most elegant smile, she had even witnessed. It had to be one reserved for people he loved.

"_Thank you Jessica. I am so glad you wanted me to come with you to Paris." Jess smiled back but did not reply. They quietly ate a bit before Phil stood up, taking her hands._

"_Come on," he asked of her. Nearby an outside band was playing some soft, calming tunes. Phil encircled her body within his arms and they danced in place letting the music calm them. Jess leaned her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He looked down after a while and smiled at her, caressing her cheek. She was sure he would kiss her, but he didn't. Jess understood why; he couldn't risk everyone knowing he was cheating on his wife with his best friend's little sister. _

_They finished their meal and took a leisurely stroll back to their hotel room. Phil stripped himself of his clothes and grabbed a pair of loose shorts to wear for bed. Jess had taken extra care to freshen herself up before placing her head on her pillow. Sometime during the night, Jess ended up sleeping beside Phil, his arm nicely around her in a peaceful slumber._

Later that summer they found themselves in the snowy mountains of Switzerland where they sampled several more Teuscher chocolates, followed by Rome, and lastly Greece, where Jess had taken special care to take several photos of the statues. Remembering that summer was when her relationship was renewed with him. Something sparked that summer and she was glad it did. It was wonderful to be loved by someone like Phil.

Pulling his arm off her side, Jess sat up quietly. Phil rolled over on the other side snoring a bit. She stood up pulled down her dress to its proper length. Grabbing the door knob she walked out to the bathroom seeing that Alan and Stu were still asleep. She did her business and washed her hands, carefully to be as quiet as possible.

She returned to her room seeing Phil had turned back on the middle of the bed. Pulling her paper closer to her, she wrote away until one of the guys woke up. Her phone began to vibrate a moment later. Looking at it the caller ID was not one she remembered.

"Hello?" she asked unsure what to say.

"Hi, is this Jessica?" asked the person. It sounded like male's voice. "I was wondering if you still wanted to come with me tonight?"

Jess began to fill with worry. Who was this person? "I'm sorry you must have the wrong Jessica—" she began fearing the worse.

"Jessica Billings? This is her right?" he asked again.

"Yes… who is this…"

"Joshua," he replied. "We meet last night at the Bellagio," he said with a smile. "We were lounging at the pool but you were with some older guys. You disappeared after a fight broke out. We chatted for like an hour at the Lily Bar and Lounge and you told me you wanted to see a Vegas show."

"Isn't it a place for 21 and over?" she asked nervously. Why would she go off with a stranger? Why did she do anything she had done Friday night?

*dot*

"I think, but I sneaked us in with a bit of money. They were falling over us with admiration," he said. Why would she go off with a stranger, he thought for moment, remembering her well. She appeared a bit out of it but that was probably she was trying hard to be cool with those around her. He pressed his phone into his cheek as he rubbed off the black blemish from his thumb.

"I don't know," said Jess from the phone very shyly. "I don't think I was dressed nice enough for a place like that."

"Oh come on. You were very pretty and wanted to party at XS Nightclub, but one of the guys with you said you were too young," explained Josh, tilting his hat to block the sun from hitting his eyes finally getting the blemish off his thumb.

His eyes followed several girls that passed him but his attention and memory remained to the girl he had met on Friday. Her brown hair had cascaded down her back in that navy blue dress revealing enough of her to satisfy any man's needs. She had a smile to melt any heart and would send a man over the edge. She had spoken in such a California accent it almost made him grin again now.

"If you're uncomfortable I understand," he said finally after she didn't speak up.

"I just don't know you," she said after a few pauses.

"Well that's what Vegas is about. Meeting new people. Won't you consider it?" he asked taking a sip of his drink. His face broke into a wide smile as she spoke her answer.

"I'll think about it," she replied.

"Alright. Just let me know." Josh hung up his phone with a smile. He would see her again, he thought taking a long drink from his iced tea and throwing his phone into his lap with his book he was reading. He hadn't gotten through a few pages into his book when his phone rang and this time it was his father.

"Will you returning Monday or Tuesday?" his father asked sternly.

"Sunday night after I get the stuff. Have a few things to do yet today," he said feeling the hate toward his father for making him do this for him. He hated stealing….

"You better be at the airport tomorrow afternoon on time! I don't want a repeat of your trip to New York," he said before hanging up. Josh stood up tall, stretching himself.

"Fuck you Dad," he muttered throwing his phone into his pocket and walked toward his hotel. He was at this hotel, which ran up to $250 a night, because he had a job to complete for his father the next afternoon. There would be airplane coming in from Saudi Arabia with $42M on board that his father wanted. It was up to Josh to deliver or he wouldn't be allowed to go to his choice of a college in LA that autumn. Sometimes Josh was sure he was only a pawn in his father's games.

"I hate my life," he muttered as he tipped his hat at the man who held open the door for him.

*dot*

Some thirty minutes later, Jess heard a hard knock come and she looked up. Stu poked his head inside the room with a frown.

"Jess," he whistled wanting her to follow. "Wake him up. We need to get this tiger out!"

Jess nodded as he closed the door. "Mr. Wenneck, wake up. There are cinnamon rolls in the teacher's lounge."

Phil let a smirk play out on his face but his eyes stayed closed.

"Mr. Wenn— PHIL! Wake up. Come on!"

"There's not any cinnamon rolls are there," he whispered, sitting up and pushing his hair back.

"Nope. But we can stop and get some when he get the tiger back to Tyson," she said rubbing his cheek.

Phil yawned and brought Jess in for a hug. They walked out to meet Alan and Stu who had a luggage carrier near the bathroom door.

"Okay, how are we doing this?" asked Jess judging that the tiger was over her weight limit on lifting.

"We got this. Come on guys!" instructed Phil to Alan and Stu. While the guys struggled to get the tiger on the carrier, Jess was in charge in keeping the carrier from moving around on them. After twenty full minutes of trying to get the tiger well hidden on it, they managed to get it covered and walked their way to the door.

"By the way, we're all gonna die," muttered Stu as they slowly made their way out of the suite. Jess went ahead to get the car ready for them. She handed the claim ticket to the valet who brought her car within 5 minutes. Thanking him and handing him another ten dollar bill, she pulled everything she could out of the backseat and placed it in the trunk. The guys showed up moments later as she closed the trunk.

"There. It's empty in the back." They struggled again to put the tiger in the seat. Seeing the tiger passed out in the back seat brought a very valid concern to them.

"Who's driving?" Jess quietly.

Phil took the keys from her and motioned for Stu to take the center most area in the front. Alan took the passenger seat while Jess crawled in after Stu to sit on his and Alan's laps.

"This is so illegal," she muttered as Stu shifted around trying to get settled comfortably.

"Just sit down," Stu mumbled. "Watch it. Do you have to jab me with your heel?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Jess you smell wonderful and if you want you can hold on to me for dear live. We all know Phil can't drive to save our lives."

Alan smiled at Jess, then Stu and Phil. His smile became a frown as he saw the confused looks on his companion's faces. "What?"

"Just don't do anything," she muttered as she sat firmly in his lap, dreading every moment to come.

Phil drove around for an hour without realizing where they needed to go exactly to find Tyson's home. Jess felt her phone go off in her purse. Pulling it out, she groaned seeing its caller.

"Hello," she answered.

"What the fuck?! I've tried calling you all day and all I get is your voicemail! What is going on Jess?" screamed Carol from the ear speaker. Stu and Alan looked at her with concern as Carol spoke but Phil only smiled.

"We are really busy right now. We have to take back this stuffed animal I bought. Wrong kind," she lied quickly watching Phil's eyes follow to her a moment at the stop light.

"I don't care about a stuffy you're getting— get me a tiger for Mr. Hotness! You know you never told me about that photo girl!"

Phil's jaw dropped at his nickname but it was one he often heard from his students. "_Hang up_," he mouthed to her.

"We are really busy. Can I call you tomorrow before the wedding? I don't think I'll have time later. We want to get a nice –" started Jess knowing Phil wanted to keep Carol out of her personal relationship with him. She was sure he wanted it that way too for him as well.

"Jessica Billings, did you sleep with Mr. Wenneck?" interrupted Carol. All the guys stared at Jess; her face turned a deep cherry red as she shrunk into her spot. Phil blushed but turned his attention back to the driving.

"CAROL!" she screamed into it. "NO! I didn't sleep with our teacher! That's against so many rules and like Mr. Wenneck needs to be losing his job over something as unruly as that! Carol, get your head out of his fucking pants! Goodbye!"

The guys looked at Jess proudly at her words, but Stu had leaned into Phil hoping to divert any incoming screams as far away as possible. Alan threw himself into his seat and nearly was hit in the face with her flying hand.

"Jess, I didn't mean— I was just teasing—" she began but Jess snapped her mouth open in retort, clearly very pissed off.

"No, Carol, you did mean it. You have pestered me all week about _my trip to Vegas with Mr. Hotness_ and whether I would marry or fuck him! Okay, Mr. Wenneck is married _and_ our teacher. Get over yourself bitch!" Jess snapped her phone shut before Carol could voice another comment about her and Phil. After a few moments, Alan spoke up.

"Hey, guys, when's the next Hailey's comet?" he asked out of curiously. Had he not been listening to the previous few minutes as Jess yelled at her friend? No one wanted to talk after that exchange.

"Who cares, man?" stated Phil.

"Do you know, Stu?"

"I don't think it's for, like, another 60 years or something," replied Stu, giving him a mournful look.

"But it's not tonight, right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No."

Jess managed to avoid commenting by watching the passing light poles. Phil kept a firm grip on the steering wheel. He was always so nervous about driving in tunnel, she remembered.

"I got this cousin Marcus who saw one. He said it blew his mind. I wanna make sure I never, ever miss out on a Halley's Comet. So if you guys know if there's gonna be one..."

Jess turned to see what the rustling was and she screamed as the tiger raised its head, yawning loudly. They all screamed while weaving through the road. The tiger rose a paw and slashed arcos Phil's shoulder making him jerk back with its retraction. The car side swiped a LVRT bus that was in the next lane. Phil slammed his foot on the break, throwing the car into neutral and kicked the door open. He rolled out of the car with hurry. Stu followed him as Alan pushed Jess off his lap and bolted out of the door. Jess crawled out as fast she could before the tiger ate her hand as she exited. Alan slammed the door close, followed by Phil on the other side.

"Stu! Stu, it got me! Stu!" shrieked Phil, holding his neck. There were three claw marks on his neck from where the tiger got him.

"You got clawed! You're bleeding!" screamed Stu observing Phil.

"Oh. I'm panicking! Oh, my God!" cried out Alan as the tiger thrashed about in the Mercedes.

"Okay. Okay, okay," muttered Phil as the tiger punched out the windows. There was glass everywhere and they simply watched and wondered with amazement.

"Phil! What do we do?" asked Jess looking at Phil for the answer. For once he seemed out of ideas.

They had resorted to pushing it and this was no easy task. The guys were pushing it while Jess walked behind them. She was busying on give them the remaining directions from the phone, while sucking on lollipop she found in her purse. It was price they paid for playing rock, paper, and scissors.

Stu and Jess had gone first, which Stu lost. That meant that Stu was potentially the one to stick his arm in to operate the steering wheel. Phil and Alan went next, which Alan lost. Phil challenged Jess, but he lost to rock. He handed over his cell phone and somehow Jess was able to search the address that was still on his phone.

"Well that's easy," she whispered. "It's already on here."

"How is that there?" he asked after a few pushes of the car.

"Looks like you saved it from last night. Wait what is this?" Jess looked up and frowned at Phil. Holding up the phone, she showed the rather revealing Halloween photo of her.

It was last year's at Carol's party which Jess had been forced to wear a skimpy snowy owl costume she had spent all summer and fall prior to October working on. It had a silver mask like an owl's face, and the body was feathered on the corset with white feathers. The skirt had soft gray and white feathers lining it. Jess was smiling big in the photo as she held onto a small martini glass she remembered held lemonade and apple pucker in.

"Hey I remember that. Phil brought you home afterward right?" asked Stu seeing it for a second.

"Yes he did. I was too drunk to drive home, so he came and got me so Doug didn't ground me for being out so late. Thank you by the way," she said patting Phil's arm. He gave a look for her to shut her mouth. If she continued talking about that night, then they may as well tell his wife the truth….

"I don't remember that night so well," he said giving her another look before focusing on the car. Apparently Jess got his meaning and closed her mouth.

*dot*

"I can't do it," Alan said nervously withdrawing his hand from inside the car as they pushed it on up the hill.

"Get your fucking hand back in there... and steer the car," snapped Phil after Alan jumped away from the car when the tiger roared. He was pushing with all his strength on the rear driver's side.

"I'm too nervous!" complained Alan walking backwards.

"Alan. We need you, buddy. This is your time to shine, okay?" offered Stu pushing from the rear passenger side.

"Okay, yeah. Whew. Daddy's gonna kill me!"

"That's it," encouraged Stu.

"That's good. Keep it straight," panted Phil at Alan. He looked back at Jess who waved and smiled. "Are you gonna fucking help?"

"No. I didn't lose paper, rock, scissor, did I?," she answered simply sucking on her lollipop.

Phil scowled at her, but muttered to Stu, "I knew she was a bitch!" Stu looked at her but didn't comment back.

"Guys up the hill and we'll be like .38 miles from the house," she said after a few minutes. As they arrived she ran up ahead to ring the bell to let them in. They passed in with no problem and Phil let out a loud sigh. Jess knocked on the door and the man with the bowler hat arrived to greet them.

"You're late," he said without even saying hello first.

"Whatever, man. We had to push it the last mile," shrugged Phil in anger.

"Come on in. Mike's got something he wants to show you." They walked in and the tiger let out a yelp. Phil and Jess turned to see it, and then exchanged a woeful look before entering the home.

"That thing's out of control, man. Seriously, you gotta put it down."

They followed the man into a den where Tyson sat. "When we got back, we took a look at the security cameras," he said motioning for the man with bowler hat to start the video. The television began with them walking around quite drunk, holding onto each other. Jess could barely make out where on the property they were, but she was at least clothed.

"Ahh! That's Doug! Great," exclaimed Stu seeing Doug was with them.

"_This is how you walk. This is how you walk_!" Doug said on the television not walking well at all. Jess watched with wonder at their antics.

"That's our buddy. That's who we've been missing," smiled Stu at Tyson.

"We're all best friends," commented Alan throwing his hands in a circle in the air.

"Why don't you just pay attention? I don't have all night," said Tyson looking at each of them quickly then back to the television.

"Yeah, of course. Of course," said Phil turning back to the large television. Jess was beside him, her feet under her bottom, and gasped pointing at the screen. It was showing the pool area. Alan had climbed up to an elevated area and was holding onto his pants.

"_Alan! Don't man!"_ called Jess swinging around a whiskey bottle that she snatched from Stu moments ago. Stu was trying to get it back but Jess won't let it up.

"That's me, I'm on TV. I've never been on TV before," smiled Alan.

"_What are you doing, man_?" cried out Doug on the video. Alan was peeing in the pool, must like anyone would expect of him.

"Really? Really, Alan?" said Phil throwing his arm up in Alan's disgrace. Jess gave him a sideways glance and wanted to smirk but with Tyson right next to her, she didn't want to disrespect him in his own home.

"_You got a fire hose, man?_" asked Doug.

"Yeah, I was, uh..." but Alan couldn't form any words. As Jess watched she saw that Phil had taken her by the arm and was daring her to jump in to the pool. His hands were awfully close to her chest but as she watched in awe, she saw Phil embrace her fully.

"Oh My God…," she muttered covering her eyes. Phil looked at her with concern, pushing his hair back.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He placed his face in his hands, ashamed of his actions.

"Aren't you underage?" asked Tyson, sensing the discomfort that was created with Phil and Jess making out on the screen. Jess shook her head and tried to get her words out right.

"I'm eighteen," she whispered looking down in embarrassment.

"_You're gonna overflow the pool, man_," shouted Doug on the video.

"Maybe... Should I wait outside?" Alan asked feeling very uncomfortable by the sight of him peeing in the pool.

"I think that's a good idea, Alan," said Tyson. Alan got up and carefully walked around Stu's leg and the table before exiting the door.

"Don't touch anything out there, either," reminded the man with the bowler hat.

"You know what? He's not our good fr... We don't know him that well," said Stu, but Tyson didn't seem to care at all.

"_Come on. Come on, come on._" They were taking the tiger to the gate.

"By the way, where you get that cop car from?" asked Tyson quickly.

"We, uh, stole it from these dumb-ass cops," smiled Stu.

"Nice!" Tyson laughed so they felt it was okay to follow suit. "High five that one! Yeah, that's nice."

"You know, I just have to say...I have never seen a more beautiful, elegant, just regal creature," said Phil, trying to impress Tyson. He didn't seem impressed at all.

"_Check it out. Stu. Stu! Fuck this tiger_," commented Phil from the video. They all laughed as Phil did so in the video. Jess had grabbed onto Stu as he fell over in humor. She was barely holding herself up as she laughed too.

"Oh, my God. That's awful," said Phil in reply seeing himself do that.

"_Jess come here! Here sit here!"_ called Phil on the video. Her video-self was laughing harder as Phil tried to grab her while still humping the tiger. They saw that Stu had taken a photo of them doing so.

"Who does shit like that, man?"

"Someone who has a lot of issues obviously. I'm a sick man," said Phil sitting more into the seat.

"_Oh, my God_," someone said before the television was turned off. _"Jess!—"_

"That's all we got," said the man with the bowler hat.

"This was hugely helpful," said Stu. "Really. Because, now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at 3:30, totally alive.

"Thanks again, champ. And, uh, again, we are so sorry we stole your tiger," said Phil.

"Don't worry about it, man. Like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up"

Phil and Stu laughed as Tyson said Phil's earlier words.

"I told you he'd get it," laughed Stu.

"I did say that," Phil said laughing again and playing with his fingers a moment later. A suddenly silence filled the room and Tyson looked at Jess for words.

"We should be going!" she said jumping up and motioning for Phil and Stu to follow suit.

"I think you should stay," he said a moment later. His eyes stayed rooted on Jess who was standing up still.

"Why?" asked Jess, hoping Mike Tyson didn't _like _her that way. Tyson snapped his fingers and the man with the bowler hat turned away. He returned with a box with a navy blue ribbon on top. She was handed the box with a smile, but Jess was very nervous about what was inside.

"What inside this box?" she asked of Tyson sitting back down. Phil and Stu looked at her with concern but unless Tyson did something horrid, he wouldn't be touched by them.

"Open it and see," Tyson offered waving at the box.

Jess undid the ribbon and slowly like she were opening a Christmas present, lifted the lid. Phil peeked in it as she gasped loudly in astonishment. Inside the box, neatly folded was her navy blue dress she wore on Friday night during the whole drunkenness night. She held it up and saw no stains or anything on it to show it was through a night of hell and back.

"We found it by the front gate this morning but we didn't know what to do about it until we reviewed the videos," answered Tyson to Jess' unheard question. Everyone wanted to know how and why her dress was at Tyson's.

"You are lucky no one drives around here a lot. They would have picked it up and you would have never seen it again," commented the man with bowler hat.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," cried Jess standing up, the box falling to the floor at her feet. She turned and gave Tyson a big hug thanking him for recovering this expensive dress. He was shocked by her sudden outburst but he patted her back to thank her in return. Phil turned to keep his eyes from wandering to her bottom as she was standing. He cleared his throat and ushered Stu and Jess out to leave.

*dot*


	10. Author Notice: Plus Snippet

UPDATE OF WEDNESDAY POSTING:

Having reviews a previous chapter, I noticed I mentioned the name of a Josh Gold already as an ex-boyfriend of Jess' and to eliminate any confusion, I am changing his first name. For that reason, I must change the later chapters of his error. Josh's name will now read Jasper.

Sorry, but I thought to let you know, in case any one caught that before I did!

* * *

WEDNESDAY POSTING AUTHOR NOTE:

Dear Readers,

Thanks so much for all the love and support of my little Hangover story! It means a lot! This author update is just letting you that I won't be posting for the remainder of July. There have been a number of small matters I need to attend to; i.e. correct school placement for my son, sinus congestion, a teething 16 month old, and power/AC not working in my home. Please bare with me during the next weeks but I will have a new chapter posted the first Friday of August.

Thanks as always!

MK

* * *

Here's a little snippet of the next chapter to satisfy your thirst.

*dot*

Quickly Jess hurried to the elevator, her flip flops clacking away at her feet. Pushing the button for the first floor, she quickly sprayed her perfume on her wrists and chest. Waving the extra away, she stepped out of the elevator and saw a young man sitting in the lobby, his leg over the other in a very proper manner. He had a book by the table next to him, but as Jess walked up nervously, he smiled widely.

"Hello," he cheerfully said standing up. Jasper wore a well-tailored charcoal-gray pinstriped suit with a royal purple tie fastened around his neck neatly. He looked like he might have walked out of magazine from his well-groomed appearance. His hair was neatly styled in a James Dean manner but what amazed Jess the most was his smile.

"Hi. Sorry I'm a little bit of a mess," she said patting her hair down.

"It's fine. Beautiful dress. Looks familiar," he said picking up his book and taking her hand. "Very familiar," he added a moment later, reaching to place his hand on her lower back as they walked out. Jess blushed and smiled at him. He was wonderfully nice and kind. They walked out to a small 2-door Lotus Elise sitting by the front door. It was off a bit so it didn't block everyone coming in or out, but as the valet ran over to open their door for them, Jasper gracefully stepped inside it.

*dot*


	11. Hold It Against Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters. This is fan made.

*dot*

UPDATE OF AUGUST 2 POST:

Hey everyone! SO glad that in just 1 day I got over 100 views! You guys are truly awesome! Hey I wanted to you know that if you have a FB account, there is a new way to get your mickeykity updates, other than email. Always it will the only place to receive updates and hints to stories (even Phil and Jess clips) written later in the story. I highly urge people to like www. facebook (.com) Mickeykity (minus spaces) for updates to this story.

Thanks as always for the support :)

*dot*

HEY! Thanks everyone for the wait! I got a chapter you'd like to see! Enjoy everyone! Oh and did I say that there is over 6K views on this little story! Thanks! :)

*dot*

As they left the Tyson home, they stopped at an IHop located on Las Vegas Boulevard.

"Hello! Four?" asked the waitress as they entered. Phil nodded and the waitress turned to seat them by the far wall. Alan and Jess took one side as Phil and Stu took the other. The waitress handed out their menus and asked for drinks.

"Water, please," replied Stu.

"Soda for us," answered Phil motioning his finger between him and Jess.

"What kind Sir?" she asked writing down their drinks on her notepad.

"Sprite."

"And for you Sir?" she asked directed at Alan.

He was looking at the menu very calculated like and finally after a full minute, he answered with a coffee with extra creamer, four lumps of sugar and another cup. The waitress had momentarily been distracted by his large order but wrote it down and walked away. Jess, who had her head on the table, looked at the menu sideways. There were many items to pick from, but when the waitress returned with their sodas, water, or coffee with extra items, she raised her head.

"Gimme the breakfast sampler," said Phil in a matter of fact tone without even looking at the menu at all.

"Same for me," answered Stu.

"Can I get the blueberry pancakes? Thanks," asked Jess handing Stu her menu to hold. Alan was still busy thinking what he wanted though. He finally looked up with a smile.

"I'll have the kids French toast. Not very hungry," he said handing his menu to her.

Jess glared at Alan, but the man sipped his coffee oh so proper like he were sipping tea. She let her face break into a smile. Maybe Alan really was kid inside?

"Alan… Oh Alan, you're silly," she said playing with her fork.

Phil and Stu looked at each other with a smile.

"You know despite getting arrested for stealing a cop car, being tased in the tit, having my arm nearly broke by a naked Asian, and getting Mike Tyson his tiger back to him, this has been a rather uneventful trip to Vegas." Jess smiled at the guys, they seeing her humor. Her phone chimed off and she checked it.

We still on? I got a way to get us in XS. Jason

"Yeah," said Phil looking at her and seeing the small burn of the tase on her chest. "Let's eat and get back to the hotel. We have got to find Doug. Tracy will kill us – well not Jessica, but us," he circled to Stu and Alan as well as himself, "— and she will do the maximum reprimand on us."

They finished up and they were so happy about it too. Rather than leave on an empty stomach, Stu paid for their large ticket and they left.

"You know, everyone says Mike Tyson is such a badass," said Stu, who was driving and looking over at Phil for a brief moment. "...but I think he's kind of a sweetheart." Jess smiled as she looked at her dress that Tyson had given her back as well as her phone. He was indeed a sweetheart and so was Jason. He had sent the message a second time, which she replied back to.

_Yes. We are on our way back to Caesar's. I'll meet you there if that's okay._

Sure. See you at Caesar's. Jason

"I think he's mean," mumbled Alan next to Jess.

Phil shifted in his seat as he turned to the three. "Alright, I think it's officially time we call Tracy."

"Hallelujah," exclaimed Stu raising his hands like he was at church. "Finally, Phil says something that makes sense."

"We don't have much of a choice. And maybe she's heard from Doug," suggested Phil.

"That's what I been saying this whole time!"

"We just need to be completely honest. We need to tell her everything," said Phil holding his breath for a moment as he finished his sentence. Jess looked up at him…. Was he serious? _Everything?_

"We don't have to tell her everything," Stu hesitated for moment. "We can leave out the stuff... about me marrying a hooker. Just stay focused on Doug," he finished trying his attention to the road again.

"What am I gonna tell my dad?" asked Alan worried about his father instead.

"Alan, relax. It's just the inside," insisted Phil, halfheartedly pulling at the leather that had been pulled out. "Come on. I got a guy in LA who's great with interiors—"

From nowhere a large black car slammed into the passenger side, knocking Phil into Stu and Jess into Alan's lap. It sent them sideways to the curb hitting a light pole.

"Oh, Jesus!" screamed one of the guys, but Jess couldn't make out who it was. Her face was covered with her hands as she pushed her back into Alan's stomach in fear of being hurt. All she need was to be readmitted to the hospital within 48 hours.

"Oh, my God," whispered Phil pushing himself away as a metal stripper road sign fell onto the car's back cloth. Jess screamed but she quickly covered her mouth as the thing nearly hit her leg.

"What the fuck?" she screamed again, pushing herself off of Alan and into the open part of the car beside him.

"I know that guy. That's the guy from the trunk," said Alan pointing out the front windshield that looked like it might break any moment. The formerly naked Asian man was dressed in white pants and a thin black shirt, with several men beside him.

"Get out of the car. Please," asked the Asian man from the trunk and it seemed anything but undemanding. He was motioning his hands at them but none of them moved.

"Those are the guys that shot Eddie," muttered Stu. One of the men grabbed for Phil, along with Jess too.

"Let go mother fucker," cried Jess as the man who had her by the shirt, pulled it up too along with it.

"Now now!" cried the Asian man in white. "NO! DOWN CHARLEY!" he snapped at the man holding Jess. Charley let Jess go before she could slap him across the face. She threw him off her and reached for Phil as he was pulled out next.

"Easy, easy," begged Phil as he was pulled out roughly next to Jess. There was a small trace of blood on his forehead that she tried to whip for him.

"Come on," demanded the Asian man.

"Okay. Alright," uttered Phil holding himself up with Jess leaning on him. Her hair was pulled out at odd places and she was holding his arm with deathly grip. He could tell she was tremendously scared.

"Let's go," the Asian man demanded of Stu and Alan next.

"Hey, relax. Ow. Ow. Ow!" screamed Stu. "I have whiplash!"

"Get this other fat boy. Get the fat boy!" As Stu was pulled out, the men next reached for Alan and practically threw him down as his weight was too much.

"All right, all right! Hey, take it easy, take it easy!" insisted Stu as the four of them stood before the Asian man and his gang of thugs.

"I want my purse back, assholes," he snapped off quickly, holding up a brown satchel, as Alan put it, in the air for them to see.

"What? Your purse?" asked Phil leaning on his body forward on his knees.

"That's not a purse, it's a satchel," barked Alan leaning against the car.

"It's a purse! Okay? And you steal from wrong guy," said the Asian man waving it about in front of them.

"Wait a second, wait a second. We stole from you?" asked Phil standing up again.

"Why would we do that?" questioned Jess. "We have money!"

"Okay, you know what? We don't remember anything that happened last night... so help us out a little here," commented Stu waving his arms around in defeat.

"Well, apparently you guys met at a craps table late last night," explained one the Asian man's thugs. He pointed at Alan as he spoke next. "You were on a heater, and he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand."

"No shit? Eighty grand is nice," added Phil in admiration of Alan's skill.

"Okay, that's good," said Stu trying to place the pieces together.

"You two were lovely dovely and wouldn't let go of each other, so he tried to put the chips in his purse, and then you guys took off with it right after making a scene at the craps table," he continued pointing his fingers between Phil and Jess for a moment. Had they made out in front of all Vegas to see, worried Jess crossing her arms and glaring at the Asian man.

"That doesn't sound like us," said Stu.

"Mine had $80,000 inside. And this one? Nothing!" screamed the Asian man throwing the thing down in anger.

"Hey, there are Skittles in there!" The man who had been speaking, punched Alan in the gut before he would shout at his boss again. "Ow! Oh, not again!"

Stu hurried to his side before turning around. "Don't let the beard fool you. He's a child!"

"It's funny because he's fat," laughed the Asian man.

"Now, look, this was obviously a very simple misunderstanding. Alan picked up the wrong purse, it's no big deal."

"Okay, if it's, 'no big deal', why, when I come after you guys... he starts screaming like crazy and throw me in trunk?" said the Asian man pointing a thin finger at Phil.

"What, I did that?" asked Phil looking at his in disbelief.

"Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm... and you want to take him home with you," answered the Asian man's thug.

"Lucky charm," giggled Phil. "Oh, it's just funny." The Asian began to laugh with Phil but suddenly he stopped, getting very serious. Jess thought it was funny, but kept her smirk hidden behind her hand.

"Fuck you. If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 80 grand," he said very loudly and firmly.

"What?" After much confusion, Jess figured out that the Asian man had Doug in their Escalade.

"What do you want?" shouted Stu holding is arms up.

"Not so good now. Quid pro quo, douche bag," answered the Asian man.

"Look, we're very sorry. But this is an easy fix," said Phil firmly. "Alan, where's his purse?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"It's in the hotel room, right?" begged Stu as he looked at Alan for help. "We can get you the... We can even write you a check right now."

"No chance. Cash only," said the Asian man. He turned to face Jess and took a few steps forward, nearly touching her escaped hair strands. "Or the girl," he mumbled eyeing Phil.

"No fuck you!" yelled Phil pulling Jess behind him. "She isn't going anywhere."

"Girl or cash!" yelled the Asian man back as he walked toward the Escalade again.

"There's a person in there," demanded Stu pointing his arm in the direction of the Escalade.

"Boring. Take nap. Come on," the Asian man said patting his mouth he like was tired.

"Wait. I'm sorry we're boring you! Wait. You're not going anywhere!" Phil spoke trying to stop the Escalade from moving.

"Stop! Stop! Run me over," called out Stu standing in front of the Escalade.

"Okay. Whoa. Whoa," said Phil as he watched Stu nearly be run over.

"Bring money to Big Rock in Mojave Desert at dawn," said the Asian man, rolling up the window. "Toodle-oo, motherfucker."

*dot*

They raced back to Caesar's Palace, quickly running up to the elevator. Stu stabbed the button for the floor they needed. Rushing inside, Jess tried to look through a few rooms before going to sit down. Her head was pounding and there was the matter of meeting Jason. She had to sneak away from them. It was already nine-thirty. She didn't know why she was making such a deal out of it. It was just something he promised her. Perhaps the thrill of sneaking away from them, to do her own thing might be the reason she wanted to desert them. Doug won't ground her at least; well they had to find him first….

"Come on, get out of here," muttered Phil as he pushed away a few chicken that were perched on the counter.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I looked for it this morning before we left," said Alan "It's not anywhere."

"Fuck," said Phil pushing his hair back. "Stu, how much you got in the bank?"

"About 10 grand. I was gonna use it for the wedding," he said throwing aside something.

"You're already married, so we're good there. Besides, enough with Melissa, she's the worst." Stu gave Phil a sarcastic look before turning to Jess.

"Is she really the worst?"

"Yeah. In California at least, though I know a few runner-ups," replied Jess, already naming several classmates of hers in her head.

"Yeah, Doug told me she had sex with a pilot or something," said Alan.

"It was a bartender on a cruise," insisted Stu. "Ew. Alan, did you just eat sofa pizza?"

"Yes," he answered holding up the thing with delight.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jess standing up. "Look I really need something to drink. I'll be back."

"Hey, guys?" asked Alan before Jess got too far away.

"Did you find it?" asked Phil in excitement.

"Nope. But check this out," said Alan, holding up the book he had been reading on the drive up.

Jess managed to slip into her bathroom and quickly, freshen up before slipping on the navy blue dress she wore the night before. She tip-toed out of the suite her black stilettos in her hands without informing Phil or Stu. Alan, however, stood by the door dressed in a suit waiting for the others.

"Where are you going?" he asked kindly.

"I'm really dying for a soda. I'll be back," she lied.

"Okay, be back soon!" he smiled and opened the door for her. Alan… _thank you_ thought Jess as the door closed. He could be too trusting at times.

Quickly Jess hurried to the elevator, her flip flops clacking away at her feet. Pushing the button for the first floor, she quickly sprayed her perfume on her wrists and chest. Waving the extra away, she stepped out of the elevator and saw a young man sitting in the lobby, his leg over the other in a very proper manner. He had a book by the table next to him, but as Jess walked up nervously, he smiled widely.

"Hello," he cheerfully said standing up. Jason wore a well-tailored charcoal-gray pinstriped suit with a royal purple tie fastened around his neck neatly. He looked like he might have walked out of magazine from his well-groomed appearance. His hair was neatly styled in a James Dean manner but what amazed Jess the most was his smile.

"Hi. Sorry I'm a little bit of a mess," she said patting her hair down.

"It's fine. Beautiful dress. Looks familiar," he said picking up his book and taking her hand. "Very familiar," he added a moment later, reaching to place his hand on her lower back as they walked out. Jess blushed and smiled at him. He was wonderfully nice and kind. They walked out to a small 2-door Lotus Elise sitting by the front door. It was off a bit so it didn't block everyone coming in or out, but as the valet ran over to open their door for them, Jason gracefully stepped inside it.

"Here my good friend," he said handing over a fifty to the valet. "Thank you for letting me park it here until my lady arrived." Jason smiled at Jess and started his Lotus Elise, which had a green coloring to it. They raced away, toward the Encore, where again people seemed to treat him with extra care.

"Thank you," said Jess as another valet opened the door for her. Jason stood by her door waiting and took her arm as they walked in.

"Oh yes, my friend," said Jason quickly, turning around back toward his car. "Here. I'm terribly sorry. Slipped my mind. Here," and he again handed this valet a fifty.

"Thank you Sir… Mr. Marshall, here is your claim ticket," he stuttered before getting behind the wheel of such a beautiful car.

Jess walked beside Jason, holding his hand so they didn't get separated. Up they went toward the XS Nightclub. It seemed here too, Jason had influence beyond normal. He handed the bouncer two hundred bills, earning them entrance, after paying for their fifty dollar admission fee too.

"No alcohol. You hear," the bouncer muttered before letting them in.

The XS nightclub was booming with noise. It was filled with young people, all most likely over the age of twenty one. Every now and again, they would dance away in seduction. They hardly knew what was going on around them; they were too consumed in their companion's body as a Britney Spears' song loudly played. A few times Jason raked his hands up and down her back as they let the night pass them by.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked in her ear after what seemed an hour. It was soo loud, she could barely hear him. Jess nodded and they made their way to a sitting area. He ordered an iced tea for them both. A few college aged-guys were nearby and pointing at them.

"Just ignore them," whispered Jason into her ear. "They're just some jocks who want to cause trouble." As if he knew too well, two of the guys walked over and stepped in front of their line of sight.

"I see you giving me a sour look dude," shouted the first one, a brunette brute.

"No. I was just looking around at the people around us. No harm in that," shouted Jason so they might hear him. His arm was wrapped around Jess' waist to prevent himself from standing up and knocking the jock out. The brunette brute smirked hitting his friend in the arm.

"Aww looky here… We got us a richy boy! With a little smokin' girlfriend! How about we show you a good time….—" the other brute reached for Jess but his hands never touched Jess. Jason jumped up; landing a solid uppercut into his chin, before Jess even knew what was happening. It would seem like Jason's reflexes were very fast. Under his arm, Jess saw the two guys had taken a step back from Jason.

"What the fuck man?!" cried out the brunette brute holding his chin. "What was that for?"

"Stay the fuck away from her… and me for that matter! GO!" he yelled pointing his arm toward the door. "GO! I swear to God, I would beat the shit out of you too!"

Jess covered her mouth in shock at his actions. They didn't scare her any but his protectiveness over her was surprising. She certainly didn't expect it of him. Jason sat back down and looked at Jess as the two jocks hushed off toward the exit.

"I'm sorry. My temper got me for a moment," he whispered taking a long drink from his tea.

"It's fine. I'm not scared, but I am surprised," she said leaning into his arms as they watched those around them.

"I've seen men push woman around like toys and use, degrade them from what are they worth. Women are priceless." Jason had begun circling her leg as he spoke. "They are our mothers. Our sisters, nieces; I mean my mom nursed me and I have a super immune system because of it! Plus Dad will never understand the bond I had with Mom…" Jess looked up at him and stared at his face. She saw his beautiful green eyes that stared into hers.

"Where is your Mom now, if I may ask?"

"Mom…. She… left us a few years back," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I bet she was great—" said Jess quickly sitting up.

"Mom died from breast cancer. She fought long and hard but she also developed cervical cancer too around the same time. Mom left everything to me."

Jess rested into her into his arm again as they watched those around them.

"Women… are wonderful. They do so much…," he began again. Jason's hand cupped her cheek and they shared a quick peak before standing up to dance some more. This time they danced pressing their bodies together, letting their bodies move with the music no matter the song. They drank up each other and after another hour and half; the two of them left XS Nightclub, giggling away.

"I can't believe that," said Jess as she sat down in his Lotus Elite. Jason had just finished telling her about his visit to Rome, a month prior, and how he ended up being nude after falling asleep.

"It's true. No one ever saw an American dick before. It was weird," Jason smiled as he paid the valet and then he drove to Caesar's within minutes. Getting out they, still giggling from their night together, made their way up to Jess' suite.

There was a couple in the elevator that gave them looks but they remain silent. Jason and Jess silently laughed and when they got off at their floor, their sides were hurting. Sharing a kiss before Jess turned to open the door. "Don't mind the mess," Jess whispered as Jason and she walked in.

"What happened?" he asked quietly looking at the wreckage of the room. "Did a tornado go off in here?"

"The guys are sorta destructive. They did this. Come this way," Jess asked walking toward her room trying to avoid the main hall was much as possible. Jason followed her and inside her room it appeared less ruined than the front area. Jess slide off her high heels, kicking them off in quickness. Jason sat down beside her and gave her little nudge on her side. He leaned into Jess and cupped her cheek again. She kissed him tenderly, biting his bottom lip a moment before he pulled on her dress.

Seductively pulling down the shoulder strap, Jason embraced her neck and slowly, almost alluringly as he nibbled down her neck. He modestly eased off her dress, revealing only her bra and panties. Taking off his shirt and pants, he stood on only a pair of boxer briefs. Then they lay there, a tangled mess of crisscrossed legs under silk sheets trying to explore the other's body. Jason's hand crept up her thigh that had long exposed her California tanned legs. They cuddled for several minutes as Jess' hands warmed Jason up. When he was ready, they shared one more kiss before Jason pulled Jess into his lap.

"You sure?" he asked. There was a playful beam there, but if Jess didn't want to do this, he wouldn't force it. He was raised better than that; of course he was raised to not have one-night stands with people either, but he won't mention this to his father. Jess replied by giving him a kiss and letting herself have this one Vegas fling. Jason worked like magic as he and Jess submitted to sin in Sin City.

Jess never heard her phone ringing because it was on vibrate… as it lay on the floor with her dress, shoes, and purse.

*dot*

"Change only, 10,000," call the dealer, as Alan handed him the two stack of money.

"Hey, uh, these seats taken?" asked Stu walking up a moment later with Jade on his arm a smile placed on his face.

"No, feel free," said the dealer waving him in.

"All right, let's play some blackjack!" exclaimed Stu happily. Jade smiled at him as he began to win.

"That's it. Shut up, bitches," said Phil behind Alan happily. Their plan was working.

"I don't even know you, but I'm gonna tell you that's dumb," said Stu to Alan. Jade smiled as if she didn't know him from across the table.

"Yes!" cried Phil as Alan won again. "Okay, come on. He can't lose. He can't lose."

Several minutes passed as Jade leaned into Stu. "I think the pit boss is watching him." Just as Alan was about to be confronted by the pit boss, Jade pushed herself off the card table.

"Oh, my God," cried out Stu reaching down to Jade. "Are you okay?"

"I'm such a klutz," she giggled. "I get so nervous when I gamble. I'm so silly."

"Whoa. Hold on a beat, okay?" said the pit boss his attention now on Jade as the woman lay on her back on the floor.

"Let's just take it easy. This is my wife," said Stu holding her hand, giving her a signal to begin acting quickly.

"It's hurting," she said quickly, acting like she had sustained an injury.

"Make sure... Does it hurt? Does this hurt?" he asked her.

"Oh, ow," she lied holding her head.

"You alright?"

"I don't know."

Stu kept looking around the people near him to make sure that Alan and Phil had gotten the hint and left before they were caught. "I don't know either. I don't... I think you're fine. Let's go," he said finally.

"Really? Okay," said Jade standing up quickly.

"Upsy-daisy, there. I'm sorry, she's had a little too much to drink," commented Stu before he and Jade grabbed their tokens to exchange for cash.

*dot*


	12. What the Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover or its characters. This is fan made.

Hey everyone! Thanks for coming and stopping by to read my little Hangover story. A little update: I currently have a FB page which can give you updates as I write on the stories. This will also be where you can find all things Phil/Jess too. Thanks love MK! The address is on facebook (.com) slash my username mickeykity.

Take out the spaces and parentheses.

* * *

*dot*

"Why isn't she picking up her fucking phone?" demanded Phil, as they rode into Caesar's Palace. They had already dropped off Jade at home. Tossing the bag of money of their earnings into Stu's arms, he marched right up to the receptionist Lisa.

"Hi, I'm looking for a teenage girl that came in with us, have you see her?"

"I can't say I remember what she looks like, Sir," she answered.

Phil dug into his pockets, withdrawing his phone and wallet. He opened his wallet and found an old photo of Jess from the year before.

"This girl? Jessica Billings? She came in with us on Friday night," he said, praying that Lisa had seen her.

"I think I saw her going up with a friend," she answered after a moment's inspection of the photo. "A boy about her age was with her." Phil's eyes widen and fury began to overtake him. He was going to kill that boy….

"PHIL!" yelled Stu, giving Alan a quick look. "PHIL!"

But Phil had already turned sharply on his heels, and was already heading to the elevator, his fists clenched, his heart beating against his chest. Rage, grabbed him and lured him to the small elevator, and before Stu and Alan had caught up with him, the door had closed. For a brief second, Stu saw the expression he had only seen twice before of Phil. Those times were during Phil and his wife's arguments.

"FUCK!" shouted Stu, jumping up and down in panic. "He is going to kill that boy…."

*dot*

A loud knock came suddenly to her door, causing her to sit right up. Beside her lay Jason who was stirring about but still very asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around for the pounding, her eyes setting on the doorknob that was rattling violently.

"JESSICA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" screamed Phil, pulling with all his strength to get the door opened. She pulled the duvet off her body, and let out a gasp. Looking down she saw red spots of where Jason had kissed her, as well as one large on her breast.

"Shit," she muttered, reaching down to the floor for something to cover herself with. Finding Jason's shirt, she pulled that on and opened the door just enough to see Phil.

"What?" she demanded of him. There was murder in his eyes.

"Who the fuck is with you?" he sneered out of anger. His hands threatened to push the door open. Luckily there was lock on it, so he couldn't… at least Jess thought so.

"Why the hell would you care," she said turning to dress. When Phil kicked the door in, it sent the door flying into the room, the lock flying behind it. He marched in, but when his eyes fell on the boy sitting up in her bed, Jess saw red in his eyes once more.

"Who the fuck …. is …. _THAT_!" he roared at Jess, pointing at Jason. "Who the fuck said you could you hook with strangers?"

"Who the fuck," she mimicked him. "Would let a teenager take shots of Jägermeister?!"

"Doug said it was okay!" yelled Phil, throwing his arms up and around dramatically. "You EVEN ASKED FOR MORE!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU PRESSURED HIM! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS HE NOW!" she screamed getting into Phil's face. "PROBABLY DIED IN A DITCH!" His face was bunched up and though he took a moment to look at Jason, he demanded him to leave.

"Alright, I don't want to cause any more trouble from your Dad," he whispered getting his clothing from the floor. He knew better than to fight an older man over a girl. Already made that mistake once.

Jess snarled at Phil as he left. "Jason, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This…"

"I know," he whispered as he cupped her face. "You are truly beautiful. Keep my number; maybe I'll see you in LA." His eyes lingered a moment on Phil's face before he felt Jess being taking from his grasp.

"Come on!" snapped Phil at the door, pulling on her arm and beginning to yell at her again. Their voices rose in volume as Jason turned the corner to the door. As he left the suite, he took one look at the two men who had entered. There was one with a missing tooth and glasses, and the other had a lot of facial hair. The screaming was so loud; the words were nearly distinctive of each person yelling.

"Thank God, you aren't dead," muttered the one with glasses.

"I'm fine just sleepy. Excuse me," said Jason, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He nodded to the two men and left through the door. A sudden thud came in from Jess' room as Phil threw it open half a minute later.

"—AND STAY IN HERE!" yelled Phil, slamming the door behind him and locking Jess in. In his hands was her purse, which he threw into an open chair moments later.

Her hands struck the door for at least an hour before there was silence in the suite. Phil, who had gone in seclusion for a while in his room, listened as she screamed trying to make sense of his actions. Stu remained out by the piano, trying to let the music overpower Jess' screams. Alan, well, he was just sitting on the couch like he had earlier waiting for the tiger. Stu looked over when the clock read eleven to see the bearded man well asleep.

Stu could tell she was sobbing loudly afterward, but he didn't dared get up and unlock the door to check on her. Nothing could compare to what Phil had possible done to her in there. His mind ran through everything to the imagination of their exchange. Nothing would help Jess, unless Phil or Doug did something.

Something happened when Jason left the suite before Phil reemerged to Stu and Alan. Something that Stu feared would scar Jess for life. What worried him was the thump he heard come from her room….

*dot*

Jess looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw 3:00A blinking. After several hours of crying and finally crying herself to sleep, she awoke on the carpeted floor to Phil sitting on the bed. His head was down but as she began to move, his head jerked up. She crawled to the wall and tried to hide herself as much as she could. Phil looked mournful, even probably hating himself. His eyes crossed her body where he saw the mark he made. A light red mark marred her cheek, which he purposely and hatefully struck out of anger. Tears were forming in her eyes again as he stood up.

"Jess," he began but she covered her head with her arms, shaking more. "Jessica," he said, but she didn't response. She cried and cried, terrified of Phil's actions. She knew his temperament and she knew his nature, but this… it was completely out of character for him. Phil's eyes began to water up as the girl shook a bit. He threw his arms down and turned a moment.

"I'm soo sorry…. Please can you forgive me? …. I didn't mean…. I acted out….. I…. I…. Jess, take a shower and get dress. We need to meet Lucky Charm soon."

Stu peeked around the door frame seeing Jess sitting on the floor, her arms up covering herself. Phil stood there observing her, but did nothing. Finally Jess moved her arms a bit and that's when Stu saw the red tint on her cheek. _Phil hit her, _his mind screamed in realization. Hiding himself, he listened as Phil began to speak. He hid as Phil exited the room, this time not locking the door.

Once he had walked away to his own room, Stu opened the door quietly and rushed to Jess' side. She was laying on the floor, her mascara all over her face, wet fat tears drained out. Once she realized it was him, she took his embrace and cried some more into Stu's arm.

Never in all his life, had he seen an adult take their anger out on a teenager. This was no reason for it. Hate and anger began to boil in him, but he resisted the urge to beat the hell out of Phil. Right now Jess was a crushed, shattered mess in his arms. Stu held her until her body quit shaking and she nodded to get changed. He left to his room and dressed himself quickly, and then returned to her room to stand guard. Having already taken his shower, he waited for Jess, the money for "Lucky Charm" in his hand.

Twenty minutes later, Jess appeared. Her hair was combed to the side in a pink hair-tie, a pair of khaki short shorts on her bottom, and a striped blue and white tank top she wore under her uniform at school. Stu looked down at the small anklet socks and the pair of small shoes that were dark brown in her hands.

"Did you bring those with us from LA?" he asked remembering these were the ones she wore with her uniform on Friday.

"Yes. They were in my bag," she replied, sitting on the floor and wrapping the sock onto her ankle and reaching for her shoes.

Phil, who watched from a couch cushion as she did, felt himself grow to the image. Her leg was longer than the average girl's so when she pulled her first sock it outlined her toned and tanned leg. She was chatting with Stu as she was took the other sock and did the same. Next she placed a shoe on her foot and stood up her hand running the length of her... long… slender… _FUCK! _Phil's mind screamed.

"Hey did you have to wear those shoes?" he asked rudely, pushing his hair back, as well as the sexy image of Jess. "You can't scoff them up," he reminded her of the school dress code.

"I have another pair at home," she said without looking at him as she turned to collect her sunglasses.

"Phil shut up and come on." Stu reached for Jess, who turned with him. Alan followed them, and Phil finally stood up and left too.

*dot*

Jess rode in the back seat with Alan out to meet Lucky Charm. Phil as usual was driving, while Stu was making a most careful count of the money. Her eyes remained on her fingers or the outside which slowly grew into daybreak. Faint pinks and oranges filled the sky as she silently cried again. Phil had indeed struck her. In their yelling, they both raised their arms in a mocking manner, but Jess knew Phil's true opinion of how he wished he could slap his students at times for arguing with him.

He had stood there in such anger that it shocked her at first. Jess tried as much as she could to yell back, but failed to notice that Phil had taken several steps from her.

"_You're an asshole!"_

"_You are the brattiest bitch I know! And you a know-it-all girl, who—"_

"_At least I don't cheat on my partner!" yelled Jess._

"_We agreed to that!" he snarled. "We agreed to this—"_

"_OH did we? Last time I checked you were married… OHH and I'm supposed to text Carol to say we fucked each other silly! And just how much trouble you think you'd get into with the school?"_

_Jess screamed at him until her lungs wouldn't do more. Phil had his back to her and as she went forward to turn him around to yell more, he turned to her with his arm raised._

"_Shut the fuck up," and that was when his back hand connected to her cheek, sending her to the floor. She landed with a thud to the ground and for a moment they stopped in complete astonishment. Phil scooped up her purse and went straight for the door. _

"_AND STAY IN HERE!" he yelled. Just as he closed the door, Jess came to it and instantly knew he locked the door. She pounded on it until her arms were weak and fragile. She begged to be let out, but no one helped. _

The understanding they were not on school property, was why he acted out in his teacher form and acted out by slapping her right across the face with his back hand. His knuckles had connected with her cheek violently and she could still feel the emotional scars of him doing that. Turning her hands around in her lap, she saw how bruised her palms were from beating on the door for an hour. They were still slightly red and sore, but the reminder she was slapped was evident.

Stu had counted the money and was happily cheering there was over $82K in the bag. More than enough, but not worth it to her. She only wanted Doug back and to be rid of Phil until Monday morning for school.

Alan began to sing loudly beside her about them being the three best friends that anyone could have, but even that wasn't cheering her up. She shifted in her seat listening, but ignoring Alan as he did so more. Finally they reached Big Rock and there was a black Escalade facing them. No one got out of either car.

"Now what?" asked Phil, turning off the engine, and sitting back in his seat.

"Give him the signal," spoke up Stu motioning to the lights.

"What signal?" questioned Phil.

"Flash your lights. Let him know it's on," said Stu, again.

"What's on?"

"The deal," said Jess impatiently, her eyes on the black Escalade across from them.

"Of course it's on. We just drove 30 miles into the desert. He knows it's on," snapped Phil, looking back at her. He saw she looked down and sat back in her seat, avoiding his glances.

"Phil, just do something," insisted Stu loudly.

"Fine," he muttered and flicked his lights. A moment later they flicked theirs. "Oh, shit…."

"See? All right, let's go," said Stu getting out of the Mercedes. Phil got out and pulled his aviator sunglasses down onto his face, as Jess gracefully stepped out through the window. Alan however, in his clumsily way, fell through the window onto his face as he tried to get out.

"Funny fat guy fall on face," laughed Lucky Charm pointing at finger at him.

"You okay?" asked Jess, helping him up and brushing off the dust from his back. Phil, feeling brave, stepped up first.

"All right, we got the money. Eighty grand, cash."

"Throw it over. Then I give you Doug," replied Lucky Charm without thought. The two squared off for a moment as Stu stepped forward.

"Um, I'm sorry. First of all, good morning," he began, "And we didn't catch your name last night."

"Mr. Chow. Leslie Chow," he replied with wonder. Perhaps he never reacted kindly because acted as Phil did. So the manner that Phil presented to him was the norm. Jess nodded and stepped next to Stu.

"Mr. Chow, it is a pleasure. My name is Jess," she said with a big smile, like she was trying to sell those girl scouts cookies she did years ago. "And we would very much appreciate an opportunity to see my brother Doug… before we give you the money."

Stu held up a hand and placed his other on her shoulder to stop her. "Just to verify that he's okay. lf that's cool," he said, praying that would be fine.

"Of course, Jess," said Chow, a bit shocked by Jess and Stu. "That is cool." Chow called for one of his thugs to bring Doug near.

"Oh, thank God," muttered Stu. Jess took another step forward unsure. No… His shoulders were too bulky to be her Doug….

"Okay. See, he fine. Now give me money... or I shoot him, and I shoot all you motherfuckers, except her. I can't kill a woman. And then we take it. Your choice, bitches."

Chow looked at each of them and his eyes settled on Jess. "You or him. Your choice. I don't really need that, but I need a lady to educate these boys," he said waving a hand to the thugs behind him.

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't even know you," Jess screamed stomping her foot down.

"Like that fucking boy this morning," muttered Phil, giving her a nasty look and crossing her arms.

"Shut the fuck Phillip," she snapped, turning so sharp that dust flew up, shocking all at her sudden turn. "That's different!"

"You are a fiery one," said Chow suddenly with delight. "Are you sure, you don't want to come with us? Clearly you can dress right."

Jess looked down at her clothing again and frowned. There was not wrong with her choice of clothing. Her tank top was not revealing at all, except for the lack of belly pouch stomach, which she worked hard on maintaining with Doug's helpful healthy tips. The shorts were just that, short on her long body. She knew if she bent over they might see her lower back more but she was sure Phil had enjoyed the view earlier. Her simple brown shoes were covered in dust, which angered her more. Maybe she should have picked a different pair….

"Give him the money, Stu," mumbled Phil, becoming frustrated of Jess and Chow's words.

"Okay. It's all there," said Stu tossing the bag over. After making a careful quick count, Chow shouted out, "Let him go." They lead the man over to them and removed the cover on his head. "Ta-da!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" snapped Phil throwing his hands up. "Who the hell is this?"

Jess covered her mouth. It wasn't her brother; in fact, he was a brother, but not hers! The man was a dark skinned man with a light brown jacket on and a willowing white shirt. There was a stocking on his head and a wide piece of silver tape on his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"That is not Doug," said Stu as matter of fact pointing at the man before them.

"What you talking about, Willis? That him!" said Chow waving his fingers around as he spoke.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Chow. That's not our friend," said Stu looking at Chow again. "He... That's..."

"The Doug we're looking for is a white," said Alan, looking around at Chow.

"Where the fuck is my brother?!" screamed Jess pointing at the man before her.

The thug that was holding the man ripped off the tape from him which caused the man to gasp loudly. "Ah! I told you had the wrong guy, little boy. Damn, Alan, what the fuck you got me into?" The man took several steps toward Alan as if he knew him.

"Wait, you know him?" asked Phil throwing a hand between them.

"This is the guy... that sold me the bad drugs. How you doing?"

"I didn't sell you no fucking bad drugs," spoke the man.

"Wait. He sold you the Ruphylin?" asked Stu, getting quite nervous.

"Ruphylin? I sold you that Ru...? Wha...?" questioned the man but Phil kicked the ground and snapped around at Chow.

"Who gives a shit?! Where is Doug?" demanded Phil at Chow.

"I am Doug," spoke up the man. Phil looked back at him with misunderstanding painted all over his face. Jess let her head drop knowing they still had to find her Doug. Alan was beside her chatting like nothing was wrong about who this man. Jess looked up as Chow sighed.

"Come on," said Chow walking away, satisfied he got his money back.

"Hey, Chow. You gave us the wrong Doug!" said Phil quickly before he got too far away.

"Not my problem," smiled Chow waving a goodbye at Jess.

"No, fuck that shit. Now, you give us our 80 grand back and take him with you!

"No. Come on. I'll be your Doug," begged black Doug.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Oh, I take him back. Right after you suck on these little Chinese nuts…" spoke up Chow turning to them. He firmly gripped himself and tugged a bit.

"Ah. That's nasty," commented black Doug. Jess turned to cover her mouth and leaned down on her knees. They looked turned their back as Chow spoke once more.

"Mmm. How that sound? Unh, pshh. So long, gay boys!" Jess listened as the door of Chow's Escalade close and the engine start.

"Goddamn it!" screamed Phil as Chow drove away.

"Gosh darn it!" repeated Alan.

"Shit!" said Phil kicking the ground.

"Shoot!" repeated Alan of Phil's actions.

Jess sank to the ground, crying as the men walked around trying to figure out what to do.

"Jessica get the fuck up!" shouted Phil grabbing her arm. "Jessica get up, your ass cheeks are showing!" mumbled Phil as he pulled her up fully. Wet tears trickled down her cheeks as Phil threw Jess into the car in the passenger seat

"She got a nice ass!" commented black Doug with a smirk. Phil gave him a nasty look of hate.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, or you won't get back to town," snapped Phil.

Stu, taking the middle seat of the back, with black Doug and Alan, sighed knowing the drive back was going to be hell. Phil slammed the door and started the car up. After a few minutes, he checked his phone and tried to read it but could not.

"Jessica, what time is it?" he asked of her. He went to shake her shoulder but she didn't move. Stu stopped him as he went to do it again.

"Phil, stop. Leave her alone," he said calmly knowing what he had done earlier that morning.

The morning breeze was blowing in her face but Jess ignored Phil's prying hands as he shook her just moments ago. Until that moment, she was peacefully watching the desert fly by her eyes, her knees brought up to her chin. She felt Stu's hand land on her shoulder to stop Phil, but still she didn't move.

"Don't you think you've caused her enough harm?" asked Stu, his hand lifting from her.

"What are you talking about? I've not done shit to her," muttered Phil.

"Yes you have. I saw it," said Stu.

There was a deaf like silence as Jess' eyes opened wide as she remembered Stu's embrace from the morning. It was different than his normal affection. He had held her like she were his daughter and crying over something different, but Stu had held her dearly.

"She's just a fucking kid," mumbled Phil a moment later, pushing his hair back. "Why the hell do we have her here to the first place?"

"Jess is going through a hard time right now. She probably feels like she is losing Doug—"

"Doug should've left her ass at home!" snapped Phil quickly.

"Well she's here and there nothing we can do about it now," said Stu quietly. A few moments, silence passed them before Phil let out a snicker.

"Hey, we could leave her out here." He threw his arm out the window, earning him a punch on his arm. "OWW!"

"No, we aren't! Why would you do that? Why would you even consider that? I would kill you myself if Doug didn't."

Phil took a look at Jess and let out a long sigh. "I don't know… She… She's just a kid… out here with us…."

"Yeah, but she is alone and scared of losing Doug," offered Stu looking at Jess. "He is all she has. If we don't find Doug, yeah Jess could manage since she is eighteen and if we leave her somewhere, Doug would kill us for losing his sister. He would never forgive us."

Phil looked over at Jess letting go of his held breath.

"And he'll probably never speak to us again… Ever…" Stu added a moment later.

"She's my fucking student! I shouldn't be held responsible for her. It is not a fucking week day where I'm forced to watch over a hundred little fucking brats because their parents are too snobby to help them right. Okay I thought this was going to be a fun weekend! Not one we spent finding our missing friend and watching my prefect student!"

Jess wanted so bad to sit up, but her body refused to. _Prefect student_; what did that mean, she wondered.

"We are all responsible for her now," said Stu patting his arm reassuringly.

*dot*

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg_

You've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you.

_Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after..._

_Thanks for calling. Please leave a reason for me to call you back. Love Jessica…_

_Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message or don 't. Do me a favor, don 't text me. It's gay._

*dot*

"Hello?"

"Ahem, Tracy, it's Phil."

"Phil, where the hell are you guys?"

"I'm freaking out."

"Yeah, listen. We fucked up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bachelor party— the whole night it… it got out of control…. We lose Doug."

"What?"

"We can't find Doug."

"What are you saying Phil. We are getting married in five hours!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen…."

*dot*


	13. It's Over Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover or its characters. This is fan made.

*dot*

_Meanwhile, a few several feet away…_

"Thanks for the lift back to town," said black Doug to Alan and Stu.

"I got a question for you," asked Stu turning.

"What's up?" said black Doug standing up right to Stu.

"How did you wind up in Chow's car?" he asked.

"That crazy asshole kidnapped me yesterday," he replied as a matter of fact.

"Okay, but why? Why you?" asked Jess from the hood. Her legs were darkening by the minute and they were slightly burning. Her butt cheeks could feel the heat of the car which she sat on.

"He thought I was with you guys because we were hanging over at the Bellagio," he answered.

"What? We were at the Bellagio?" asked Jess, jumping off the hood.

"We were shooting craps," said black Doug, pointing at Jess. "You and some boy were chatting and disappeared to a night club for a few before _Prissy Ass_ over there went after you."

"Prissy ass is right about Phil," agreed Jess with a nod.

"You don't remember?" asked black Doug turning to Alan who shook his head.

"No. No, we don't remember. Because some dick drug dealer sold him Ruphylin and told him it was ecstasy," said Stu very loudly. He turned to face Jess who only shrugged. Why can't Phil hurry up? It was hot as blazes out there!

"Ruphylin. There you go with that word. Ruphylin. What the hell is a Ruphylin?" black Doug sputtered out.

"Wow, you are the world's shittiest drug dealer," mumbled Jess shielding her eyes from the sun watching for Phil. He had his back to them...

"Ruphylin, for your information, is the date rape drug. You sold Alan roofies," said Stu clearly.

"Oh, shit. I must have mixed up the bags. My fault, Alan. Damn, Marshall gonna be pissed off at me on that one."

Jess let out a fake laugh and began to walk toward Phil when the men began speaking again.

"It's funny, because just the other day... me and my boy, we was wondering why they even call them roofies. You know what I'm talking about?

"No. Don't know," said Stu, looking down at his feet.

"Why not floories, right? Because when you take them... you're more likely to end up on the floor than the roof. What about groundies?"

"That's a good new name for them. Or, how about rapies?" suggested Alan. Jess turned sharply getting right into Alan's face. None of them even were able to track her as she stomped over. She jabbed her finger into Alan's chest, poking him for good measure at the suggestion.

"Why do you think roofies are the number one drug used against women? Because men rape them! Like hell women need to feel even more insecure about any man she comes across!"

"Wait, what did you just say?" asked Stu suddenly, pulling Jess back off of Alan.

"Don't you say it," she warned Alan trying to grab him by the facial hair.

"Rapies," said Alan quickly to Stu. Jess tried to grab but Stu held her in place.

"Not you. Doug, what did you say before?" asked Stu pointing at black Doug.

"I said groundies—"

"No, before that. You said, '_You're more likely to wind up on the floor than'_..."

Jess gasp and grabbed Stu's arm, realizing where Doug was too. They sharply turned and ran to Phil.

*dot*

"Phil?" Tracy asked with vermin in her mouth.

"Listen, Trace, I'm really sorry. l..." But Stu had run up to him, knocking them to the ground, sending the phone flying. Having been tackled to the ground with such a force, it knocked the air out of Phil's lungs making his cough harshly.

"Phil? Hello?" yelled Tracy from the phone. Jess went to grab the phone but Stu roughly pushed her hand away reaching it first.

"Tracy, its Stu!" he panted into the speaker.

"Stu. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing," Stu spoke to Tracy. "Don't listen to Phil. He's completely out of his mind. He's probably still drunk from last night," he muttered into the phone giving Phil a shut up look. He looked at Jess and threw his hands at Phil.

"What the fuck do I do?" she mouthed to him. Jess looked at Stu as he scrambled to keep Phil from grabbing the phone.

"Where's Doug?" asked Tracy loudly.

"He is paying the bill. We just had a delicious brunch. We're in a hurry to get back, so we gotta get going. Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye." Stu had stood up and waved Jess away as she attempted to brush some of dust off Phil's black clothing.

"Stu!" screamed Tracy before Stu hung up the phone.

"Stu. Fuck. What the fuck, man?" yelled Phil throwing his arms down.

"I know where Doug is," said Stu proudly. Phil looked at Stu like he was crazy.

"Come on we need to go!" urged Jess pulling on Phil's arm to get him up. Phil, Stu, and Jess ran over to the car, pushing Alan and black Doug in while slamming their foot on the gas.

"I don't know, man. It just hit me," said Stu after a few minutes. He was driving with Phil next to him and the others in the back.

"You remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on that statue?" asked Jess, who sat between Alan and black-Doug, knowing where Stu was going with this. Let the teacher and child with the beard figure it out now….

"Yeah, we threw it out the window," stated Phil again.

"No, impossible. You can't open windows in Vegas hotels," said Jess leaning forward as much as she could in her seat.

"Well, then how did it get...?" started Phil again. "Oh, my God!

"Whoa, wait. What's going on?" asked Alan in the back seat to Jess' left.

"Doug was trying to signal someone," said Stu confirming Phil's thoughts.

"Holy shit. Yes! Wait. How did you figure that out?" exclaimed Phil happily throwing his arms up a bit.

"Doug made me realize it," replied Stu.

"Doug?" questioned Phil, not remembering they had a Doug with them.

"Uh, not our Doug. Black Doug," said Stu and Jess together. Jess threw her thumb at black-Doug who frowned at her.

"Hey, hey, easy with that shit. Come on," said black Doug giving them another sour look.

"Sorry," offered Stu but he was not very happily.

"Can someone tell me where white Doug is?" asked Alan unsure about the turn of events.

"He's on the roof, Alan," said Jess forcefully turning in her spot. Surely he knew that by the talks around him. "He's up on the roof where we all took the shots at. Remember that at least?"

"Yes. He's on the roof. We must have taken him up there on his mattress as a prank... so he'd wake up on the roof," smiled Stu once more.

"Didn't that happen before but a more neutral place?" asked Jess, leaning onto the front seats watching as Vegas came into view better. Phil nodded and then smiled wide.

"Yeah, like that time in summer camp. We moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Which was hilarious. It's not so funny now, though, because we forgot where we put him."

"You guys are fucking retarded, you know that?" offered black-Doug a moment later.

"Holy shit. You think he's still up there?" said Phil turning to Stu once more.

"There's only one way to find out," said Stu as he put his foot to the gas

"How are you related to these guys?" black Doug asked Jess a moment later.

"I'm related to our Doug," she said nervously. She felt a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I can be your Doug," he whispered leaning closer to her, his fingers tracing her leg ever so lightly.

One would barely notice it if she weren't paying so much attention. Phil must have heard it because he slowly turned around in his seat. There was murder in his eyes, and even Alan, who normally wouldn't comment, stared harshly at black-Doug.

"Stu can you pull over there? I need to speak with him privately," asked Jess bravely. Black Doug eyes widened in interest but Stu did as asked after she insisted again.

"Jess?" he muttered as she and the dark skinned man got out. Stu saw she was hiding her key chain that held her house and car keys, as well as a large pink pen but it couldn't be for writing… behind her leg.

"It's fine. Just get in the back seat with Alan… and leave the door open." she whispered back. She walked out a bit to meet black-Doug where they appeared to be talking.

"What are they talking about?" asked Stu watching her try and keep the key chain hidden. A few times black- Doug tried to caress her cheek but she took a step back.

"Who the fuck knows?" commented Phil. "She needs to hurry …." Phil pushed his hair and waited as did the others. A moment later, their attention was brought to Jess as she slammed the door close and pushed her hair back. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK JESS!"

The moment that Stu and Phil looked away was the moment that black-Doug tried to grab her and Jess stabbed him with the large pink pen object, and then she ran over to the car. Black Doug fell to the ground in a similar manner as they had yesterday and Jess ran over to them. Slamming the door close and turning the key in the engine quickly, she sped them away from the man and into Vegas again.

"What the fuck just happened?" demanded Phil trying to grab Jess' hand. "What the fuck did you hit him with?"

"A small portable, what I like to call zapper," she smiled. "He was making a pass at me. Like I want to deal with that all the way back. He was touching my ass the whole way until we stopped to call Tracy," she replied check the next lane over to change to.

"Oh, okay…. Good job," she heard Phil say. Phil settled back into his seat, as did Stu after letting out a loud sigh.

"We got to find our Doug now!" Jess smirked but leaned back into her driver's seat, her arm extended to steer. Finally things were going right!

Thoughts of that morning flew out of her mind as they reached Caesar's Palace. While Jess waited for them at the elevator, Phil stabbed the button to the higher floor they took on Friday night. Hurriedly, faster than they thought, their feet bolted up the stairwell, finally coming to the door Phil had asked Stu to keep open on Friday. Jess threw the door open as Stu began yelling for Doug.

"Doug!" shouted Stu near her.

"Doug!" yelled Phil racing through the door.

"Doug!" Stu yelled again, as Alan remained to get the door open. Jess bolted in the same direction as Stu but turned to look over a large industrial AC unit.

"Doug, you up here, buddy?" she heard Phil yell.

"Where you at, Doug?" asked Alan, in a much softer voice.

"DOUG!" screamed Jess running across the roof.

"Doug!" yelled Phil again with more force in his tone.

Suddenly Jess let out groan but it was followed but Stu's voice. "Hey, guys! He's over here!" Jess turned in the sound of Stu's voice and ran over to him.

"Hey, I found him! He's over here!" shouted Alan running over to the seated Doug. Jess rushed over to Doug, not taking a moment to see the relieved fact on Phil. She dropped to her knees by his side and let out a gasp.

"You're safe!" she cried out but backed away as she observed his face. It was lobster red!

"Oh, shit. He's okay. You're okay! Ha, ha, ha!" Stu shrieked in Doug's face. Doug looked between Jess and Stu with confusion on his face.

"Oh, God. We gotta go, buddy. Come on!" Stu pulled on Doug's arms to standing up. "Oh, we have been looking everywhere for you.

"He's alive," gasped Alan, going into to hug Doug.

"What the fuck is going on?" demanded Doug trying to get out of his friend's arms.

"We can explain everything, but right now we gotta go," said Stu, through his excitement. Phil finally made it over to them and Jess raised her arm to shield the light from her eyes.

"Hey, bud. You okay?" asked Phil.

"No. Not okay," he mumbled at them.

"You look good, you got some color. I'm jealous," said Phil waving his hands in front of his face.

"I'm getting married today," said Doug through several breaths.

"Yes, you are. That's why you need to focus and do everything we say. Because, frankly, you're wasting a little bit of time right now," said Phil reading his watch. Doug looked at him with a pissed off expression.

"You fucking asshole!" Doug launched at Phil and they went backwards on the cement roof of Caesar's Palace. Stu, Alan, and Jess jumped away as Doug's foot flew in their face. The moment that Phil and Doug connected with the roof though, Doug rolled off Phil and screamed loudly.

"Oh, my skin burns. My skin burns. Oh, ow! God!"

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Doug," muttered Alan, like he was tending to a child.

"Don't touch me. Shut up!" Doug looked at each of his friends and sister and made a face that resembled a scowl. "All of you, shut up. Just get me home. Just get me home."

*dot*

As the boys ran around getting Doug in the bath to remove some of the peeling skin, Jess and Stu raced around the large suite throwing everything of theirs into suitcases, or bags to jam into the car when it got there. Stu had taken to throwing his and Phil's into random bags, while Jess had at least managed to separate hers, Alan's, and Doug's in their appropriate bags. Phil had managed to get ahold of a tan hat for Doug to wear as they left the suite with Doug in a wheel-car pushed by Phil. Jess and Alan pushed the luggage cart down to get the car.

"Are you sure we can get into LA before the wedding?" asked Alan, as several people gave them looks.

"I hope so Alan. Our siblings are getting married. It's not the end of the world," said Jess pushing the cart to a space to wait. They stopped and handed the claim ticket to the valet. Jess sat down on an empty spot on the luggage cart. As Phil rolled Doug out the front doors, Stu yelled into his phone trying to check the times for flights to LAX.

"What about the one after that? You cannot be serious. Oh, goddamn it." He finally shouted out.

"What?" asked Phil trying to steer Doug without hurting him more.

"Every flight to L.A. is booked!" muttered Stu loudly.

"What about Burbank?" suggested Phil.

"Sold out."

"Oh, fuck! We can't drive there, the wedding starts in three and a half hours," said Phil looking at Stu and Jess for an answer. "Alan, where's the car?" he snapped at him when he got close enough.

"It's on its way," he said waving at them.

"You know what? We can drive there. We can make it. Okay?" offered Stu as a matter of fact.

Phil leaned against the rail giving Stu a look of empathy. Jess sat down by Doug and readjusted his hat, only to have him swat at her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered at him and took her seat again. She looked up and saw Jade seating by a far bench.

"Hi," she heard very distantly to Stu.

"Just give me one second," he said quickly and rushed over to her.

"We will leave without you," snapped Phil.

"Is he missing a tooth?" asked Doug suddenly.

"Yeah," laughed Alan. Jess and Phil smiled as they remembered when they woke yesterday morning and saw Stu's tooth gone.

"Hey," said Stu, a smile on his face at seeing her.

"Hey," smiled Jade. "Can Jess come over too?"

"Jess!" called Stu. She looked up and he waved her over.

"We will leave you too! HURRY UP!" snapped Phil.

"We aren't leaving my sister…," muttered Doug at Phil, a look of murder in his lobster color eyes. Phil and Alan could tell leaving Jess, as Stu had warned, would be very ill-advised.

"Hey, thanks for helping out last night," said Stu as Jess walked up. "That was so awesome."

"Hey girly!" she said to Jess after nodding to Stu. "You forgot something else at my place earlier. Sorry I was being nosy but it looks like you forgot something else." Jade withdrew a small box in a velvet ribbon. "Here," she said handing her the box. Jess opened it and gasped.

"This is the ring I found in my pocket yesterday morning… Wait?! This is... this is Tracy's ring! Her wedding ring!" Jess screamed as she turned to face Doug. It was the same one that they had spent over two hours searching for. "I have the ring!" she called.

Jade smiled as Jess jumped up and down in glee and wrapped her arms around her neck for a hug. "I was cleaning yesterday and I think it felt out of your pocket when you guys got arrested. It looked really expensive so I kept it until now. I wouldn't want you to lose it."

"I was entrusted with it. You find all the missing stuff! Thanks!" said Jess going over to give her another hug.

"Listen, Jade, l..." begin Stu as the two girls stood apart again.

"Look, you don't have to say it. I totally understand," said Jade with a mute face. "This whole thing was stupid."

"It was stupid, wasn't it?" asked Stu seating down. Jess smiled and thought it was stupid what all they did. THEY TOOK A COP CAR!

"This is yours," spoke up Jade a moment later, removing the ring on her hand. Jade looked heart-broken. Jess tried to not cry because Jade was so sweet and nothing was bad about her.

"Oh, thank you," he said giving it a look over. "I can't believe I gave my grandmother's Holocaust ring to someone I just met. What was I thinking?"

"You were really fucked up," offered Jade with a smile.

"Clearly," he said pointing at his tooth.

"You did pull out your own tooth."

"l...? I pulled out my tooth? Why did I pull out my own tooth?"

Jess laughed but let Jade explain. "Alan bet you that you weren't a good enough dentist... to pull out your own tooth."

"Okay. Heh. Of course he did," he smiled at Jess.

"At least you did it yourself and not me!" laughed Jess. "I would've gotten the wrong tooth!"

"You won," said Jade with a pat to his back.

"Yeah. Clearly. Yeah," he said pointing at his missing tooth again. "That's victory, right there!"

Jess heard the others wrestling with the car before she turned back to Jade and Stu. They were so peacefully adorable. Stu deserved someone like her….

"It needs to go down," stated Alan loudly making the three look over.

"It's good. Get in," demanded Phil.

"No. Safety first," argued Alan.

"Alan, it's fine. It's down!"

"No, I gotta get it down first."

"Jesus Christ," Phil exasperated.

"Look out. Don't mess the car up. You're gonna mess the car up."

Jess walked back over and smiled as Phil stomped on the thing. "It's already messed Phil!"

As Stu finished up his conversation with Jade, he gave her a little kiss and hopped his way back to them. Rather than gush about it more, Doug moved a bit so Stu could have some room for the three of them. As she, Stu, and Doug shifted around several times, some forty minutes later Doug finally spoke up.

"At least the trip wasn't a total disaster."

"What makes you say that?" asked Phil looking over at him from the driver's seat.

"When I woke up on the roof... I happened to find $80,000 worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." Doug raised his hand and showed the Bellagio chips in the bag.

"Oh, my God!" screamed Jess.

"Looks like we're going home with some money," happily said Doug resting his arm down again. Alan was madly pushing the buttons on his pager, when suddenly as they entered a busy highway, a van pulled up beside them.

"Here he comes. That's him!" called out Alan as the van got level with them. "Hey, Neeco!"

"Hey. What's up, Alan?" as the man threw over two bags. "Whoo! Whoa, look out." The man pointed to the car that Phil knew crashed into.

"Oh, shit!" yelled Phil swearing under his breath as he quickly changed lanes and back to Neeco.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"Thanks, Neeco," shouted Alan as the van threw off a smaller package. "Her dress?"

"You got it, man!" smiled Neeco.

"Page me!"

"Adiós!" he called as he closed the door to the van.

"Who the hell was that guy?" asked Stu sitting back down. Phil was busy speeding into another lane to race down the highway more.

"That's my buddy," said Alan.

"Phil we need to stop! I can't do my make up in the car!" yelled Jess after ripping a small corner of her bag. It as a replica of the one that she needed to wear, and it made her think how Alan knew her size. At the moment though, she needed to get Phil to stop!

"We can't right now. Do it when we get to the wedding!" he yelled back.

"PHILLIP! YOU STOP THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" said Jess standing up her shorts ridding up a bit. A few cars honked their horns at them forcing Phil to stop.

Quickly like their life depended on it, the four men pulled their clothing off their bodies and threw on their wedding tuxes. Or in Jess' case, she pulled off her shirt and shorts and throwing them into the truck with the other's clothes. Several cars passing honked with delight at the near nude girl, but she pulled her black dress down and demanded that Phil wrap the white bow around her waist as Tracy would want.

Finally as Phil was lacing up his shoes, Jess had her make up on half way and would finish on the ride up. At least she didn't have to worry about her lipstick going on her cheek as Phil drove insanity to California. Right as Phil got done, he rushed back to the car, demanding them hurry too. Jess ran over, throwing her high heels for the wedding down in her seat and pulled them on as Doug jumped in. Stu jumped into the car next. Phil joked for a moment about driving away and leaving Alan, making him run a few feet without his pants on. Jess took the liberty to apply more eye shadow and blush as Alan hopped into the seat.

"COME ON ALAN!" shouted Phil as he got in and slammed his foot on the gas.

As they continued down the streets of LA, Jess watched as the guys all finished getting themselves ready. She sat on the half-ass folded cover while her hair blew behind her.

That meant that Phil, for about 30 seconds, didn't have his hands on the wheel as he put his tie on correctly. It was amazing he did so fast. Stu was busy with getting his dress socks and shoes on. Alan was seating so still she thought he was constipated. Doug was somehow not screaming as he shaved once more. They skid to a stop in front of the wedding location and they all jumped out. Stu helped Jess out so she didn't break a heel. Lord forbid she breaks a heel!

They ran up the steps and Doug threw open the door, followed by Alan, Stu, Jess and lastly Phil.

"Hey. Sorry, MapQuest took us on a really crazy route," panted Stu as he threw on his jacket.

Phil adjusted his cuffs and tie, as Jess pulled down her dress to its proper length. Alan and Doug were both adjusting their jacket.

"Come on," urged Tracy, getting up taking Jess' hand and leading her to ceremony.

*dot*

As Jess watched Doug and Tracy exchange their vows and rings, she clapped happily. Phil, Stu, and Alan stood by Doug's side. Phil kept looking at Jess as Tracy walked up. While Doug and Tracy stood before the clergyman, Phil casually glanced at Jess from time to time. Jess was avoiding his glaze, the memory of that morning in a distance part of her mind. When the newlyweds turned to smile and face their families, Jess clapped happily with the others. Once they were released to the reception area for the banquet, Phil rushed over to his family.

"DADDY!" called his son Elijah.

Phil's wife smiled and reached for her husband. "Excuse me, but I'm expecting my husband any minute," she said wrapped in his arms.

"Oh, that's very funny. Come here," and he kissed his wife sweetly on the lips. "How was your soccer game?" he asked to his son afterwards.

Jess watched Phil and his family interacted while feeling burnt out. The weekend had finally led to this. Her brother was married to the wonderful woman Tracy sitting beside him. Jess sat by Alan for the dinner and when that was over, they began to party the night away. Looking over she saw Alan and Stu leaning against a tall table by the bar.

"Hey guys," she said as she walked up. They nodded, acknowledging her.

"Glad we got here on time," said Stu.

"Only an hour late. Sid wasn't so mad about it. He muttered Vegas to Doug before he stepped up with Tracy." A snapping of heels came behind Jess and Stu groaned.

"Don't turn around," Stu muttered to Jess.

"Stu? You avoiding me?" said a voice behind her.

"Hey. Melissa," he smiled. Jess slowly turned with a smile on her face as she sipped her drink and backed out of the way for Melissa to attack Stu.

"Oh, my God. What happened to your tooth?" snapped Melissa.

"Have you met Alan? Tracy's brother. Brother of the... Okay. Oww," coughed out Stu after Melissa pushed Jess aside into a table roughly and reached up pulling on his mouth. Jess' elbow landed harshly on the hard oak table, but she easiest pushed herself up wanting to slap the woman. Oh she would pay! She just spilt a hundred dollar drink on her dress….

"That is disgusting. Why haven't you returned my calls?" she spoke pushing him away.

"Well, there was a snafu when we stopped..." he lied.

"I called that bed and breakfast in Napa. They said they had no record of you even checking in!" snapped Melissa folding her arms.

"That's because we didn't go to Napa," admitted Stu firmly.

"Stu, What the fuck is going on!?" screamed Melissa. There around them, people were watching the battle initiated. Phil, who was nearby at a table, covered his son's ear as Melissa yelled out, clearly upset by her words. Jess had her money on Stu!

"We went to Las Vegas," said Stu

"Oh, really? Las Vegas? Why would you go to Las Vegas?"

"My friend was getting married. That's what guys do."

"And Jessica? Why the hell was she there? Did any of you do something—" began Melissa.

"None of us did anything other than watch over and allowed her to spent time with her brother before he got married," Stu said proudly. He saw Jess smiling, thanking him for not saying anything about the truth. "It's something that people do for others."

"Okay, that's not what you do," puffed out Melissa in retort. Oh Jess wasn't about to allow this.

"Really? Well, then why did I do it, huh? Because I did it. Riddle me that. Why'd I do it?" he said as Jess stood up fully. Stu held up his hand to stop Jess, which she did. Melissa gave her a look of dissatisfaction, but returned her attention to Stu.

"All you want me to do is what you want me to do. I'm sick of doing what you want. In a healthy relationship, a guy should be able to do what he wants," he said loudly.

"That is not how this works!" screamed Melissa again and this time everything stopped around them.

"Oh, good. Because whatever this is, ain't working for me!" yelled Stu waving his hand around.

"Oh, really? Since when?" dared Melissa.

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June. Boom!"

"You told me it was a bartender," commented Alan at the last moment. Jess nodded.

"Yeah you it was on a Carnival cruise," said Jess, flashing her widest smile at Melissa. _Bitch you are going down! _The woman before her gave the cruelest look ever.

"Oh, you're right. I stand corrected," said Stu with an approving nod to his friends. "It was a bartender. You fucked a bartender."

"You're an idiot."

"You're... You... You're such a bad person. Like, all the way through to your core."

"Jess, Alan; shall we dance?" Stu asked trying to removing himself from the vile woman before him. He took Jess' arm gently and led her to the dance floor. "Let's do this!" he called for the bad to resume playing.


	14. I Dreamed A Dream: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or its characters. This is fan made!

*dot*

Jess laughed, dancing with Stu and the others. Phil had even taken a dare from Doug and had a slow dance with her.

"So this weekend?" he asked quietly as he readjusted his hand to her lower back.

Phil flashed a smile while his eyes played tricks, like they always did. There was a question there that only Jess understood. Did she dare say it? Did she dare say they had fulfilled their long previous agreement? Their original plan back then, so long ago, was they would never agree to having sex together. But they didn't exactly agree, so it ruled out, right?

Phil rested his chin on her head as they listened to the slow soft music play. It took Jess back to Paris as they danced there. Her cheek against his chest as his heart beat slowly and effortlessly. However here, there were the prying eyes of everyone they knew. Finally she raised her head as they headed over to the uncovered gazebo for a small rest.

"Never happened, just like before," she said just before they reached Doug and Stu sitting drinking a beer. As the others chatted for a while, Alan came up and tapped Jess on the shoulder. Getting up, Alan walked her away and faced her bravely.

"Jessica, I want to make you the lioness of our wolf pact," he said clearly. Jess looked at him confused as he explained how and why she was a lioness in a wolf pact. Mostly sexist remarks how she had a "cat" unlike the boys, and that he was the Alpha Dog.

"Okay… I guess … I accept…," she said after a moment. A wide smile broke out across this face, like he feared she would reject the idea. Jess gave him a hug and thanked him.

"Oh! And I found this, see here's you and Phil—" But Jess snapped the camera out of Alan's hands, seeing the photos.

"Oh My God," she muttered clicking madly through them. "Alan we have to delete these! Like now!"

"I want to show the others!"

"Delete any of me and Phil like _that one_ beforehand!"

Jess frowned and looked down at the camera again. They were like the ones she found yesterday on her phone. There was another photo of Phil and Jess having sex, but in the elevator. There was a quick photo of Phil grabbing her arm to leave with Jason in the far background.

"Alan, I'm deleting these." And she did. She needed Doug to believe things were normal.

"What you got there Alan?" asked Doug from the gazebo. "Come sit down. We got a beer for you," he said. As Jess and Alan sat down, her eyes watched Alan like a hawk.

"What's that?" asked Phil holding his son in his lap. His wife had asked him to hold the tired boy as she went to the restroom.

"That's my camera!" yelled Stu.

"Shut the fuck up man!" muttered Phil pointing at his son.

Stu motioned he would be quiet as Alan happily said there were photos of Friday night of them on it. Jess lowered her head, this would be end.

"One time," he asked the people around him, after looking around for Tracy. "One time, then we delete the photos." Doug took the camera and pushed for the first photo to show.

"Oh My God!"

"That's classic!"

*dot*

_Alan, asleep apparently, with a big breasted black woman._

_Alan again with the big breasted woman._

_Stu with a pair of busty women, but not like the one before. They were only in lingerie. _

_Chow having a good time and dancing on the table._

_Jess dancing on one of the tables, nearly naked, with a bottle of tequila in her hand._

_Phil placing a cherry into Jess' mouth, but she only wore a bra with her hand behind his head._

_The five of them with Chow, posing with a Vegas show girl._

_Doug trying to stop Alan from doing something, and Phil holding Chow in his arm trying to keep up._

_Phil still holding Chow with Stu doing something to prevent Chow from doing something._

_Stu with Jade at the strip club. She had a hold of his hair as he showed a wide smile. Two more of Stu and Jade._

_Jess and Stu as they wrapped their arms around the other's and took a drink from their glass. _

_Phil and Alan sitting on the couch as Phil had a face full of a woman's spread out legs in front of him. The woman was also very naked, minus her underwear._

_Phil with same girl, but she was grinding on him like she was doing it doggy. Phil watched with obvious interest. _

_Phil with same girl and Alan, as he went to spank her as her head was at the ground and her butt in Phil's face._

_Phil and Jess as she grasped the woman's hair and pulled it to get her off of Phil. Jess was wearing only Phil's shirt and her butt was showing. Alan was clapping happily. _

_Alan checking his beeper as woman with implants wearing a skimpy red bikini gave him a lap dance._

_Alan and same woman but more a frontal view of them. Yep, those were FAKE!_

_Stu and Jade kissing. AWE!_

_Stu acting like he were stripping as Jade gave him bunny ears. _

_Stu as he held a pair of pliers to his tooth. Jade looked worried._

_Phil, Jess, and Jade covering their mouths as Stu tugged on his tooth. Alan looked on ward with daze._

_Stu with Jade as his mouth bled._

_Stu and Alan posing with Stu's bleeding mouth. Jade seemed very concerned, unlike the boys._

_Doug laying on something. We weren't sure where._

_Alan laying on a meter. _

_Stu chugging a bottle of alcohol…. Then puking it up._

_Alan acting like an officer with Phil, as Stu had his face on the cop car and Doug holding a rifle. Jess sat on the roof of the cop car with a bottle of alcohol in her hand, waving it around. Was that Tori Spelling?_

_Alan of the above, but with Doug holding his crotch. _

_Alan as he watched an older woman playing on the slot machines._

_Alan and the woman smiling for a pose._

_Alan shooting the rifle in the air… and another with his shades. _

_Alan and the guys throwing dices. Phil was cheering him on. Jess had a hold of Alan's arm as he threw the dice._

_Jess giving Alan a light kiss as he won with Chow side hugging him._

_Alan getting a double kiss from Jess and Chow._

_Alan sleeping on the craps table with Jess sitting with her legs crossed on top of him._

_Phil acting like a fool in the limo ride… and again with Stu in the background._

_Alan getting a double kiss, but looking nervous about it._

_Stu acting weird with Carrot Top._

_The guys posing with Carrot Top._

_The guys posing with Carrot Top as he attempted to hump Jess._

_Stu telling at Carrot Top for above actions, as he did some crack._

_Stu acting weird to Carrot Top._

_The guys getting a piercing for Alan with a pink Mohawk girl._

_Phil holding onto Alan's hand as he got the piercing. _

_Alan's belly with the guys smiling around his belly. Doug was looking at the bottle in his hand._

_Alan's belly with the piercing. _

_Stu, Doug, and Phil posing with someone famous. _

_Stu jabbing his finger at said famous guy._

_Stu puffing his chest out with Phil holding him back._

_Stu punching someone._

_Jess being pulled away from Jason by Phil._

_Alan and Jess sitting on the fountain's edge together. _

_Alan pushing Jess into the fountain._

_Alan and Jess swimming in the fountain together._

_A soaking wet Alan and Jess. _

_Phil laying in a hospital bed with Alan and Stu… and again with them._

_Doug holding Jess' hand as she appeared like Phil in the hospital. _

_Phil smiling wide as he held a whiskey bottle with Stu and Alan._

_Chow getting a nice hug from a black woman._

_Chow getting what looked like a blowjob from the said black woman wearing no underwear. _

_Phil and Jess kissing heavily against Chow's car, her dress hanging off her body. Phil's hands were cupping her breasts and he somehow held her up against the car, her legs around his waist._

_Doug sleeping on his mattress on the roof with Jess sitting on the end, her legs crossed. NO sign of the dress but she wore Phil's blue shirt._

_Alan acting like he was humping Doug. _

_Phil and Jess appearing to be talking far away, but with Jess crying over something. Phil was cupping her face._

_Tyson and his wife sleeping in their bed._

_Phil put his finger up to hush everyone. Stu doing a fist pump._

_Phil acting like he was knocking Tyson out. _

_Doug ride the tiger like it were a horse._

_Alan with the tiger as it "hugged" him._

_The guys, minus Alan, sitting by the car looking tired. _

_Phil holding onto Jess' sides as they had sex on the police car. Doug and Stu looked onward without interest. _

_Phil with his back to the camera and Jess, barely visible, in the elevator. Phil's pants were riding low and her foot was by his waist. One could imagine what they were doing._

_Alan getting a blowjob in the elevator._

_Alan, getting all smiles, as the woman surfaced from finishing her job._

_Another of Alan receiving a blowjob. _

_And ANOTHER!_

_The guys posing with Jade in their wedding suits at Stu and Jade's wedding. _

_Stu and Jade posing as newlyweds. Jade flashed her ring at the camera._

_Stu saying something to Alan, but clearly so drunk._

_The guys all posing together, with Jess holding onto Phil's arm in the photo._

_A photo of Phil and Jess having sex in the suite's Jacuzzi. _

*dot*

Doug's eyes followed Jess' red face as they deleted the photos. There were twenty-three photos of Jess, which eight of them showing Jess in close embrace with either Phil or alcohol. Five photos were innocent of her just sitting and smiling for the photo. Of the photos which showed Jess and Phil in extreme close embrace, six showed them physically having intercourse. The alcohol ones simply showed her flaunting alcohol around like she was twenty-one.

There was something different about them now, he noted, as he looked at his sister's red face and Phil's turned one. He threw Stu his camera and walked off before he punched the man in the jaw.

He and his little sister! Phil and Jess, _his baby sister!_ His mind raced as he ran through the last three and half years of their interactions in his mind. She has pushed Phil going with her to Europe. Phil had eagerly wanted to. _He_ was one she spoke to about their mother's suicide. _He _was the one she went to in her times of need. _He_ was the one she … she… she went after late every night in her junior night. _He_ was the one who took his little sister and made her a woman….

Hearing someone behind him, he wanted so badly to punch whoever it was. He blood boiled and he knew that whoever was there, had must beware.

"Doug," said the soft voice of Jess. She was crying, that he knew.

"What?" he snapped. "What do you want?"

"… Doug… I'm sorry…" she said between her tears. But Doug didn't want to hear her sorry. "FOR WHAT! FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID! EVERYTHING THAT YOU AND….." but his voice stopped as he spotted Mrs. Wenneck. He stopped his arms raised ready to grab her arms, but she was already shamed enough. Those eight photos were hell.

"Get in the car and go home. Don't leave until tomorrow for school. If I see you on the computer later, I will disconnect the internet. There is no excuse for what you did. There is absolutely no excuse for the actions in the photos!"

Doug looked at his sister and felt every emotion of anger and pain in his self being. There was nothing that he could do honestly. She was an adult by law and there was the matter of her living with him, giving some authority her over still.

Jess turned and retreated to the building to change into her normal clothing once more. Her head hung low and her shoulder sank as she walked. Getting told off by Doug was the worse ever. Nothing she had ever done had earned her that. PLUS he would cut the internet if she dared get on. Doug knew somehow when she got on, so she couldn't even risk that quick log in on her phone. The home computers might be a quick search but she wouldn't be allowed the either. Doug would keep to his words. After much debate in her mind, she walked away to her car that Tracy had brought for her, and went on to home.

As she unlocked the door, her body melted to the floor. Every emotion came out at once. Every heartbreaking emotion hit as she locked the door again, and threw off her shoes by the kitchen counter. Withdrawing her phone from her purse, Jess clicked until she came to the photos of her and Phil again.

One showed them holding hands as he played Craps at the Hard Rock Café. Jess was sitting on his lap as he threw out his dice. Looking again, there was a firm grip on her side from Phil.

One showed the two of them making out on the hood of Sid's Mercedes. Phil had ahold her legs, which were wrapped around his waist. She wouldn't tell Doug about that….

One of the photos described with them and the tiger. It seemed innocent enough. Phil was holding her up to place her on top of the tiger which she seemed to clearly want to do.

The last one was what had disturbed her most. It was taken by Alan, confirmed by another photo on the camera, of the shirtless Phil in their suite. She lay on the floor her hair covering the pillow beneath her head, with her arms around Phil's neck. Memories of how they awoke on Saturday morning came to her also.

"I've made a mess of things," she muttered before drifting into sleep.

*dot*

The weekend was finally over and now as Jess stood on the front steps of Rochester Senior High. The school seemed oddly different. Perhaps with all that had happened she felt a little older, just a little wiser. Feeling her stomach begin to turn, she made her way inside to the cafeteria where Carol sat eating a banana, an empty yogurt container in front of her.

"Hey," she said quietly as Jess sat next to her.

"Hi," she replied unhappy.

"So… How was the wedding?"

"Pretty good…"

"Did you get the plushie you wanted? Remember I asked if you would get a tiger one."

Reminder of the tiger event brought a smile to her face. "Yeah they were out of tigers…."

Carol frowned but nodded her head. They parted ways for their first period. Today, Jess was to have her AP Government, Advanced Photography, as well as Phil's class just after lunch, before going to the community college for Psychology. Life was definitely interesting for Jess on Mondays.

Everyone around her seemed all in buzz about the latest of events surrounding the upcoming senior graduation. There was only a few weeks left and so that left much work to be down by Jess. Several projects needed to be done now with them all being due that week. Finally taking the time to type the final copy of her Government research paper, she handed it in before leaving for the day, earning her a smile to her teacher.

"Last one, Ms. Billings," her teacher said as he noted it in his notebook. Jess smiled and walked onto to her next class. Thankfully she was allowed to leave campus, earning her an extra forty minutes for lunch. Her scenic shots were taken just outside near the beach, a favorite past time of hers with Doug.

Memories of how happy he looked the day before made her smile. There was a wonderful wave of water coming in, so she jumped up and snapped madly away hoping to get the best one. Finally, her phone chimed it was eleven fifty, signaling her to make her way back to campus. The lunch crowd was still hanging around on the outside as she pulled in. Carol had two books out in front of her, the laptop she got for Christmas seated in her lap as she typed wildly following from her books.

"Getting that history done?" asked Jess sitting down beside her friend.

Carole nodded quickly and pressed on the backspace bar several times. "Why can't Hitler just be a normal Aussie-German? I mean did he have to hate?"

"I suppose but then where would we be as a world?" asked Jess taking a drink from her water bottle. "Did you get into UCLA?"

"Yeah, but not the scholarship I wanted and a thousand less than I thought. This is so boring!" Carol slammed her laptop closed a second later and signed very loudly. She turned to Jess and asked again how her weekend went.

"I was made a lioness in wolf pack," she answered simply watching a pair of boys kick a soccer ball back and forth.

"What?" asked Carol with a smirk. "A lioness in a wolf pack…" she repeated.

"Yea, I know…" she answered but she stood up quickly when she spotted Phil walking toward the building a McDonalds cup up in his left hand. "Miller!"

The boy looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Jess! How are you?"

She could feel Phil watching, and boy was he mad. His eyes followed her as he stopped by the door to listen to their conversation. He saw Jess walk vixen like to Miller, her former boyfriend until junior prom when he made an attempt to bed her.

"Hey what are you doing after finals?" she asked of him getting real close.

"Nothing, why?" he replied wrapping his arm around her middle.

"I was wondering if we would… maybe… get a meal to honor us finishing…," she said tracing her finger down his chest, a sly smirk playing on her face.

Phil dropped his briefcase and frowned. There was no way in hell he would allow that! This was revenge for everything that happened in Vegas. Leaning down to get his briefcase, he watched as Miller took Jess by the arm and leaned close into her. Retreating inside to not cause a scene, he wanted to throw his drink at the window in anger.

"That little…" his voice began but the bell would ring any moment and he needed to get the day over with before the seniors left for good.

It would mean another year was over and he could rest from these brats. But Jess would be leaving for good this time. Off to work with Stu and his dental clinic. In about fifteen minutes, Carol followed by Jess entered his classroom chatting aimlessly about their plans for the last day of school for them. They took their seats near the middle of the room and they listened to the nearby student as he showed them notes from another class.

"I don't think that's right," said Jess turning to reach into her backpack. "I got this instead. You know that's a 4 right? Oh you divided your rational wrong…."

Phil couldn't help but stare at her short skirt as she worked out the math problem for her classmate.

*dot*


	15. The Voice WIthin

Hey! UPDATE: Sorry but I should have done my research more on southern California weather. It hardly snows there so just take out that detail at the end of the chapter.

*dot*

Two weeks and a few days later, Jess sat in the exact auditorium as Doug had many, many years ago. She managed to get straight As in her classes and earn some college credit too! Carol was a few seats from her and the two were waving franticly at each other with happiness. Up in the stands behind her, she knew that Doug and Tracy were there, along with Stu and Alan too. Phil had to be there at the ceremony as a member of the staff. He wore his black robes along with the other teachers. He had a part in the speech of the ceremony, so he was up on stage for a good amount of time before the thing actually began. He was also the senior class sponsor, so he got first words.

"Hello, and welcome to the 2009 class of Rochester Senior High School. This has been a very fun filled year. I feel honored that I was allowed to teach so many bright minds this school year. Several of these seniors were among my first students at Rochester and they made it special for me. As sophomores, I knew these kids were different, but different in a way that made them each special in their own right…."

Jess listened and tried not to roll her eyes. She could feel everything he said was a stab at her directly. After about five and half minutes, the audience clapped and the ceremony continued. Rather than listen to the people speaking on stage, she withdrew her cell phone from her pocket that was hidden under her graduation robe.

_Congrats_ – _Jason_

Jess looked around quickly but saw no one that stuck out like Jason had in Vegas. She didn't even see Doug or Tracy, but somehow she managed to spot Alan. The man was wearing a large t-shirt with her name on it to "honor" the day of her graduating high school.

_You can't see me, can you? – Jason_

_Are you here? How did you know? – Jess_

_You said you were finishing and which school. I figured I'd make a trip to see you. Looks like your friend is your teacher_ – Jason

_Yeah, Mr. Wenneck is my now former English teacher_ – Jess

_Can't complain. Thought he was your dad_ – Jason

_NO! NO! Phil is not that to me!_ – Jess

_Then what is he?_ – Jason

But she couldn't reply because the person beside her was pulling her arm to stand. They were walking to the stage as she put her phone back in her dress pocket. She saw Carol get hers a few minutes early and now her high heels made contact with the polished wooden stage of the auditorium. She walked with confidence to the people who taught her for four years. There at the end was Phil holding her diploma. There was a deafening silence surrounding her as her heels connected to the wood in each step. Phil's lips displayed a smirk she was well use to as his student. There was something there that made her want him, right there in front of everyone.

"Jessica Billings, Honors in the top 10% of the class, NHS member, and wants to be a dental assistant following completion of high school!" read out the Principal.

It was customary for Rochester Senior High to read out the final status of the student and their later plans after high school. That would explain how their ceremony started at three instead of five like most other school in the area. Jess waved at her fellow graduating classmates' parents and family, before turning to shake hands with her advisors. As she reached Phil, a smirk was on his face.

"Congratulations Jessica. Happy times ahead," he said with the simple most important piece of paper of her life in his hands.

"With Stuart Price as my teacher now, I can't go wrong," she whispered taking a hand of the paper, but he wouldn't let go. Their eyes connected for a second, and there was a wider smirk.

"We'll see," he muttered before letting it go and she walked off the stage. As she walked away, his eyes followed her briefly but his attention on her was broken as the next student came up; a dork with mossy brown hair and an ill-fitted collar on.

*dot*

To the others as they witnessed the exchange between Phil and Jess, one's casual glance meant nothing. However as Jason watched near the middle of the room, he saw the heated exchange between them. The fact he wouldn't let her paper go meant something was up between them; something deeper than just student-teacher. He clapped as she walked off the stage to a roaring ovation surrounding him. He could see the two men he remembered with her in Vegas seated beside two other people. One was a man, who looked like Jessica, and a woman, similar in appearance to the bearded man.

He thought nothing of it as he stood up and waited for Jess out in the foyer.

*dot*

Jess stood up and rushed to the bathroom, needing to puke very bad near the end of the ceremony. There was twenty minutes left, she was sure. She nearly got to the door when a laugh stopped her. A similar laugh, which she remembered from Vegas, came from behind a pillar.

"You look very good in blue," the voice said. Jess turned to see Jason there standing ever so polished and clean. He wore a simple pair of expensive blue jeans, a thin cotton shirt with some local band on it, and a clean pair of Chuck Taylors on his feet. His face broke into a smile and Jess smiled back sweetly. Jason took several steps and wrapped his arms around her.

"Congrats," he said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Excuse me," she said quickly, before turning and throwing herself in to a stall, throwing up everything she ate recently. There was something off about her, nothing was settling in her and now this! Now she was throwing up everywhere!

Cleaning her mouth thoroughly as best she could, she exited the bathroom, seeing Jason still there.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem a little sick?"

"I'm fine, I think…"

"How have you been since Vegas?" he asked kindly.

"Oh fine. Just getting things done for school. Passed the Exit Examination finally!"

"Oh the California one, that's right. I finished school back in Joplin, Missouri so I had no idea what happens at ceremonies here," said Jason with another smile.

Jess sat down on one of the benches and lowered her head. "Yeah, things are different here. Missouri huh?"

"My mom is from there. Awesome place, narrow streets; lots of curves in certain areas. That's home for me."

"Did you get whatever you need to get done in Vegas?" she asked him a moment later.

"Yeah, but someone stole it. So Dad is pretty pissed about it, but hey I did my job so he is paying for me attend college in Los Angeles. I can't complain much after all he does for me."

Jason sat down beside her and gave her a small nudge with his arm. Jess looked up and smiled but felt horrible. Her stomach was rolling and it felt nice to speak to someone she at least remembered meeting from Vegas. They chatted at bit before the signal of the ceremony ending came. No one came looking for her, no one except Doug, who had been the first to notice her leaving. He saw her chatting with a boy about her height near the glass windows. Behind him Tracy, Alan, and Stu stood giving each other a look over.

"Oh, hi! Guys this is Jason!" she said quickly as she spotted them coming to her.

"Hello, Jason. I'm Jess' older brother," replied Doug, shaking the boy's hand. Firm, yet strong, he thought; good in a man.

"Pleasure is mine Sir. Jess told me you got married recently. Congratulations," smiled Jason placing his hands behind his back in respect.

Doug nodded and thought kindly on his words. "Thanks, this is my wife Tracy, her brother Alan, and a dear friend of mine and Jess', Stu Price."

"Pleasure Ma'am, Sir, and Mr. Price," said Jason turning to Stu for a moment, "I am told you are a doctor."

"I'm just a dentist," said Stu shyly.

"A doctor none the less!" exclaimed Jason kindly to Stu. "Took years I imagine, since you would see need to follow a medical path to do so."

"I did a lot of years in med school for it," he replied. "Thank you though. I greatly enjoy what I do."

Jason, Stu, and Doug continued talking as Tracy pulled Jess aside a moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry painted on her tanned face.

"No, I'm sick to my stomach and I can hardly stand to smell Alan any more than usual. Please Tracy, could we go to that you know what? Remember that… thing I mentioned?"

Tracy nodded and offered Doug a quiet goodbye before taking Jess out. Her stomach never did this and she was sure something was terribly wrong with her. Nothing had ever done this to her. Her breasts were terribly tender and it hurt almost every time that she took a shower to clean or go and practice tennis with Alan.

Three weeks later, Tracy and Doug listened as Jess cried her internal fighting away for now a week. They had just received the news they feared. Jess was going to be mother, and a single one at that. Tracy attempted many times to get up and comfort her but Doug stopped her. She heard and understood how scared Jess would be, as she had faced this before but miserably had a miscarriage.

"Let her get it out," he kept whispering. "We can't walk in there and do that," he warned many times. After hours of crying, the noise stopped and they went to check on her. Her hair lay in a mess around her pillow, dried tears stained her face and on her phone the single name of Stu Price read out to them.

"Stu?" asked Tracy picking up her blanket and covering her. "Why would she talk to Stu before us?"

"I don't know. I'll ask in the morning," he whispered dimming her light and eyeing her phone again. "I wonder…."

*dot*

Stu just received the worse news ever! Not that time he failed his DATs his first time, but hearing her crying over what had happened in Vegas was overwhelming. He had just finished getting all of Melissa's stuff out of his house and now this!

"I'm pregnant," she cried over and over again.

He listened as she tried to reason out why the child shouldn't be allowed to live, because she feared that it was Phil's. But she told him point blank she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure because she and Jason had done the act too. Stu listened quietly as she sobbed and let out every emotion of fear, anger, and desperation out.

"Jess, we can figure this out!" he said loudly to get her attention. "Remember I told you we would figure this out!"

"Yes, but how can I tell Doug and Tracy, I slept with Phil and possibly pregnant with his child!"

"Then don't!" urged Stu rubbing his temple. "Jessica, just calm down and we will figure this out. Don't tell Doug unless you have to, okay?" After much silence, Jess finally said okay and hung up her phone.

He sat his own phone down and tried to reason the lies himself. He would lie to everyone just like she had about Vegas to Doug, or rather as much as she could. He had to protect her secret now.

*dot*

From the moment Jess found out, her attention turned to getting herself on a normal schedule so she could attempt to handle the situation of being a teen mom. In a few days she would start college and get her dental assisting certificate in 7 months' time and could work full time with Stu. She had to complete the needed classes before the baby came. Stu would help her; he said he would.

On the morning of her first class, her stomach was doing backflips all during the class but the little bread piece was helping. This seemed the life she lived and on September 1st, she was permitted to rent a small one-bedroom apartment to get herself on her feet and live independent of Doug and Tracy. Plus they were trying to repopulate the world and that was just intrusive for her to hear.

It was a beautiful little home for her to start off in. It had a small little entrance area where Jess has nailed a coat rack for her guests. From there was a large space for the living room, which sat the oak coffee table and a new leather couch thanks to Sid Garner. From the living area, guests were able to see a portion of the kitchen, mostly the refrigerator and a few counters. The cabinets above were half-way filled with plates, cups, bowls, and other dinner wear items she would need to use. Inside the kitchen drawers were her forks, spoons, and knifes. The crockpot Alan bought as a home-welcoming gift sat on the counter.

"Open it," he whispered with delight when he gave it to her on her move-in date. Jess did as asked but quickly shut the lip back down. "Do you like it?"

Jess blushed red and tried to answer but his gift… was well… strange. Those were men's condoms and she was well… pregnant, she wouldn't really need those for a while.

"Thank you for the thoughtful gift," she finally said setting in on the counter.

Turning down a short hall, guests could reach the bedroom. Inside it was her twin sized bed she had since a child. The bed was positioned near the window, but pushed against the opposite wall to save space. This gave a little more room for her oversized dresser, which sat near the door, and her computer desk. Inside her closet was filled with a number of things, from her actual clothing to serving as storage for old well-kept items.

Jason, who had taken to helping her out with studies and lived on the UCLA campus, came over frequently to see her. It shocked her when he showed up at her door one afternoon. They chatted and laughed about everything from ACDC to Michael Jackson to several baby names.

"Is it true," asked Jason on a laugh one evening, "that you are best friends with Carol Baker?"

"Oh my! How do you know Carol?!" exclaimed Jess.

"She and I are taking Chem together. She is kicking my butt!" he laughed again and he laid down.

The two of them were in their pajamas, with books scattered around on the floor, and their laptops turned on for notes. Jason had on a white loose t-shirt on his otherwise thin but athletic frame and a pair of black sweats, while Jess wore an x-large lilac tank top with a pair of booty shorts. They were helping the other with their homework, but their attention was also on the other. Jess looked up at the clock and saw it said 1:10A.

"Man it's late. Do you want to just stay? I know you have class in the morning," she whispered as she got up. Jason got up too and yawned.

"Yeah, it's late," he said as he walked to the refrigerator. "If it's okay that I stay here for the night. I don't want to intrude," he added opening a can of Pepsi.

"You aren't," mumbled Jess as she picked up their books and laptops, setting them into two piles for the morning.

As the clock struck 2:00, Jess lay in her bed very tired from the day's evenings. Jason, who was never one for going to bed before 3:00A, stood up and walked quietly over to Jess' bedroom door. He peeked in, as the door was ajar and smiled. There was Jess; sleeping peacefully under her blanket and under her arm was a teddy bear. She turned a bit revealing her body more, but Jason frowned and he closed her door completely. He heard his phone vibrating in his backpack. Going to check it, he saw his father had tried to call him. Seven times since midnight, he saw checking through the messages once before shutting it off completely.

"I find a beautiful girl I actually like, and you are going to drive her away," he muttered at his phone as his eyes closed to sleep.

*dot*

The first time that Doug and Tracy visited with their gift, which was a large area rug in the living area was on October 7. They were shocked at how well Jess used the space to her liking. They were visiting for lunch and so they could go to Jess' 20 week checkup appointment that afternoon.

"This is definitely Jess," said Doug sitting down on the couch as Jess prepared lunch for them. Doug walked around the apartment a bit before his eyes settled on two boxes in her bedroom. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw Jess in the other room with Tracy. Turning back to the boxes, he opened them and saw several items that were meant for a man. An old-fashion shaving kit rested in blue box, a package of men's boxers, men's clothing, and four textbooks. There was a list of medicines used in reducing weight gain.

"Phentermine?" questioned Doug, knowing it was a drug used to aid obesity people but Jason hadn't looked like he was obesity. He was certainly fit, like he ran marathons all the time. Doug closed the box and turned back to the living room.

Stu arrived, just after 1:00, asking Doug to help him bring something in. They returned with two large boxes, one of which was an 1100W microwave, she had expressed interest in at work one day. The other was a number of baby items.

"I figured since today is the day!" he said happily.

"Stu, that's so sweet! Thank you," said Jess giving him a big hug. Doug and Tracy shared a smile as they watched Stu pull the microwave out and set it up so Jess could eat. They laughed until it was 2, when thy piled into Doug's car and drove to her appointment.

"Jessica Billings?" asked the nurse for her to come back for the ultrasound. The group stood up and Tracy took Jess' hand for support.

"Whatever the gender, we will love the baby!" she said quietly as they entered the darkened room. The nurse instructed Jess to sit down in the chair as the others took the spare seats.

"Big day isn't it?" asked the nurse seeing the others. "Family?"

"Yes, my big brother and wife, plus my boss," she replied giving them a smile.

"Oh? Where do you work?" asked the nurse nicely as she began pushing buttons to start up the ultrasound.

"I work at Divine Dentistry."

"Oh, my son's wife went there recently. She couldn't stop talking about the dentist there. Very lovely guy," the nurse said. "Well are you ready?"

Jess nodded and motioned for Doug to come closer. "Ready to see your niece or nephew?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he smiled holding her hand and Tracy's.

"Well what do you know," she said. "You are having twin Ms. Billings!"

As the nurse zoomed over her belly, they saw two well defined babies. The heads was shaped just fine, and the heartbeats were fine. After taking all the measurements she needed to get, the nurse turned to Jess. Everything about this was amazing, and equally scaring to her. She would have twins! Double the job.

"Want to know the gender?" asked the nurse kindly. Everyone nodded and the nurse smiled zooming some more.

Tracy clapped happily and Jess began crying. Doug reached over and gave Jess a kiss on the forehead, and Stu just smiled. Inside he knew Jess would be a wonderful mother to her sons.

*dot*

"Alexander Martin?" Jess, whose belly was well filling out in front of her, said reading the name from the chart. The man walked past her without a single word and she took him to the next seat. He sat promptly down and folded his hands in his lap. As she readied the station for Stu to stop there for the cleaning, Jess looked around waiting patiently.

"You know that teen moms are the number one source of where our welfare recipients go," said Martin after a few minutes.

"Excuse me Sir?" she asked shocked he would ever say such a thing.

"You don't look any older than eighteen and you're pregnant. You must be on welfare," he commented as Stu walked up.

Shocked by his comments, the man kept quiet except to answer Stu's question. Inside Jess blood boiled at the man. Stu and Jess went through the man's cleaning and after a minute, Jess noticed something in his mouth.

"Sir, are you a smoker?" Jess asked quickly reaching for the mirror. Just as she thought there was plaque still in his mouth, too much even after Stu cleaned his mouth.

"Jess it is reported in the file, he is a smoker. Mr. Martin, remember I told you this at the last check up, that this could be problem if not cleared up. I see several cavities, which I shouldn't have ignored then."

"My teeth are fine," the man muttered to Stu. "I've tried to stop smoking, but it's hard."

"I know Sir," said Stu quietly, writing something down in his file. "Sir, I'm going to write an email to your primary doctor … a Doctor Thompson? Yes, Sir, well as my assistant does see, there is a problem here. I suspect you might have gum disease. Judging on your past history and continual smoking, I want to see you again once I have time to review the x-rays and notes. Sounds okay?"

"NO!" shouted the man sitting right up. "Based on what exactly?"

"Well," started Stu holding up the chart. "When you first came to see me, I saw signs of early gum disease but I only noted that. The next time, which was 10 months later, you reported bleeding every time you brushed and still have reported that. In every visit I have checked the pocket depth. It has gotten larger and deeper over the last visits. Sorry but you have it."

The man stomped out after yelling more at Stu more but accepting the fact he had gum disease. During lunch, Stu and Jess left the clinic to enjoy a peaceful meal at a small café.

"Jess!" called Stu. "Come on, we gotta get back to the clinic!" Jess stood up a moment and smiled. Walking back to him, they shared a smile as Stu's phone rang. "Hello? Dr. Price here."

"Stu, where the hell is Jessica? I need to talk to her!" said Phil very urgently.

"She's busy right now. Getting a patient ready," he said quickly but Phil stopped him.

"Bullshit! You are out at lunch aren't you? I called your doctor office. You aren't there and neither is she," he said loudly from the receiver.

Stu gave her a look but said nothing and hung up. Several times more until they reached the clinic Phil tried to call. When they arrived back, there he stood in a pace by the front door. He didn't normally take patients in the afternoon with Christmas coming soon.

"You!" he spoke up quickly walking right up to her as Stu unlocked the door. "I want to talk to you." Stu stepped in front of her, as Phil got right into her face.

"You aren't doing anything to her, unless Doug or I say so," said Stu.

"And what the fuck gives you that right?" Phil snarled at him poking his chest.

"Since the day, I've taken to caring for Jess as best I can without getting myself into trouble. Doug knows about it, and is fine with it," replied Stu noticing the wind picking up, a signal of coming rain.

"She's pregnant from the night in Vegas! I KNOW IT!" snapped Phil loudly in a near scream.

Jess said nothing but took Stu's key and unlocked the door letting herself in. While Stu and Phil continued to argue, she worked to finish up his paperwork for insurance. After twenty minutes, the two entered the building's private offices and Stu was anything but happy.

"I'll do it under one condition," he muttered sitting himself in his office chair. From her small desk she heard Phil ask what that condition would be. "For Jess' concern, she needs to know the true father for the birth certificates. If I do this though, you cannot intrude on her life, nor the babies—"

"If that fucking kid is mine, you better damn well know I want to be involved!"

Stu held up his hand stopping Phil. "If you do, then your marriage and life is over."

Jess' eyes widen as she listened. It would be. Phil's life and teaching career would be done. Once long ago, she managed to get a copy of the school district's employee contract. It had a very brief but detailed policy regarding student-teacher relationships. He would be terminated and could never teach again. Like ever; he would be on black-list as she heard it rumored to be.

"Fine, but tell me the truth you hear. Now swab my mouth."

"I can't. You'll have to wait until the babies are born. It's too late now."

"Babies?" asked Phil, again. "There's two?"

Stu nodded, and Jess just silently cried. She and Phil would never work it out, she knew. Phil was too determined to be himself forever.

"Two? Are you sure?" asked Phil again.

Stu nodded. "Yep. Saw it myself. Jess is carrying two wonderful babies in there and they might be yours…."

Phil's face dropped as he listened to Stu's words. They remained quiet for the most part in the next several minutes. At Jess' desk, she stopped what she was doing as stranger sound came out from Stu's desk.

Heart-wrecking sobs came from Phil as she walked up to the office.

"Stu, I'm going home. I got the insurance papers done. Phil?" she asked of him. The older man looked up at her with tears glistening in his eyes.

Jess motioned for him to follow her. Whispering instructions in his ear, he nodded and they left Divine Dentistry.

*dot*


	16. Ooh Ooh Baby

*dot*

Jess unlocked the door to her apartment and sighed, thankful that Jason wasn't there.

She sat her bag down on the coffee table and watched as Phil sat down. Turning to her bedroom, she gathered her items for a shower and went to take one. Phil listened as the water ran but he tried to keep himself in control.

"Jess," he asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"What?" she called over the water.

"Can I talk to you?"

"The door is unlocked," she answered.

Phil knew he was crossing a line. He hadn't seen her physically since her graduation, but every day since she left, it burned his heart a little more. Opening the door, he closed the door softly before looking around. There was steam everywhere but he was only able to see her outline, and her pregnant belly.

"Phil?"

"Yeah," he choked up.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked kindly, washing her hair.

"Just us,… and… and… them," he stuttered out. He sat down on the toilet and undid his tie. It was rather tight around his neck, as were his clothes. "Jess, I'll just wait until you're done in here. I'll be in the living room."

He stood up promptly and walked into the breathable area of her living room. There were many things that signaled she had made herself a home here. There was a sofa and rug, with a television on a small media center. There beside her television was the collection of books, she had read over the years. One of the books, he saw was _The Great Gatsby_. He remembered the conversation all those years back about her mother's death that started their relationship.

Phil sat down, first removing his jacket and shoes by the sofa's end. Jess came out a few minutes later, her bath robe on her body, her hair up in a small towel, and her feet covered by pink slippers. Walking over the refrigerator, she opened it pulling out a pot.

"What's that?"

"Some homemade pasta sauce. Tracy gave me the recipe," she answered happily. She bent down and grabbed the package of spaghetti for them to eat. Quickly cooking up the spaghetti, she heated the pasta sauce up and served up a bowl for them. Phil, she noticed had removed his school vest, which lay on his jacket.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked again. Phil had barely touched his food, but looked at it with a frown. There suddenly was a violent little contraction. Small but enduring for the few seconds it happened. Thankfully she was about to hide it well.

"Steph is pregnant again. She told me last week but with all this with you—" he started.

"With me? You make it sound like a bad thing!" she said sitting up quickly.

"Those two, I mean. I never intended for this to happen for us. I never—" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"You never meant to have sex with me. I get it. Truly I do," she said, a bit insulted by his words. She stood up and there again, was the little contraction. Her face showed her pain and Phil stood up to help her sit down on the sofa.

While Jess massaged her side and pelvic area, Phil cleaned up their bowls, and put away the leftovers again for her. When he was done, he sat down beside her on the sofa and smiled at her. He looked at her and saw every inch of her body he saw before. Thankfully the bruise he gave her was now gone, but there were other markings on her. There was small tattoo of bird perched on the tree on her wrist, as well as small one on her hip of a star. He didn't remember her getting that but she didn't have in Vegas.

She wore only her bath robe still, but he wasn't complaining. He unquestionably savored the look of her nearly naked body. That was how she got pregnant to begin with. She looked casually at Phil remembering the early day's events.

"I know you want to know the truth," said Jess. "But there is so much that is wrong— "

"You don't think I know that. I got you pregnant and you were my student at that time. We… I fucked your life up!" Phil dropped his head onto the back of the couch and just stared up.

"Jessica, I am sorry but we can't change this. These… kids… are mine maybe. But… I can't let you… I can't let you do this alone!" he said turning in his position and grabbing for her hands. "Jess, please?"

His eyes begged for her to hold him; to comfort him; to give him anything he wanted. While he waited for her to do something, she only stood up. Jess looked at Phil with every ounce of love he had ever given to her. But her brain told her no. Her knowing every intention she wanted to do with him, stopped her right in her track. Could she ruin his marriage and another baby's life, because they were being selfish for one another?

"Phil… I" her voice stuttered out in several gasps. Tears began filling her eyes but she looked down at her belly. There were two human beings in there. Phil would have three children possibly within months of each other, giving him four children total.

Once long ago, Jess thought she would find Mr. Right and marry him, giving them fourteen children, while he was medical doctor operating on brains to support their large family. Yes, Jess had a wild imagination at the time when she was twelve.

Once she had thought she would have the largest estate and that she would have maids, servants, and a personal butler to do her pleasing. Again, her imagination took off like gun to a race.

Once Jess had thought, she would never lose her mother…. And then she did, leaving only Doug.

Once Jess had thought, she would lose her only family… Doug.

Once Jess thought that her life would go like normal after Doug got married and she began working with Stu at his dental clinic. How wrong could she ever be?

Once the twins fought for their life; Stu convinced her to keep them.

Once they knew whose body they came from in their micro-size long ago in June.

Once they had all of the space in her uterus before they grew bigger.

Once had Jess cried about Phil being their father because he wasn't worthy enough.

Once had Jess cried on Jason's shoulder as she admitted she was maybe carrying his child.

One simple, elegant tug on her arm from Phil was what it took for her to fall into his arms… again….

Jess knelt down into his lap, cupping his face, as if she had never touched him before. She felt him wrap his arms around her narrow pregnant frame, and hold her tight. Phil kissed her passionately, like he needed oxygen from her. She while trying to keep contact on his lips, felt something familiar. The tug of her bath robe, as Phil's hand pulled down to her waist. His fingers traced her back in the accustomed way and she arched into his body.

Phil lightly kissed her exposed neck and tried to control himself but nothing would work. Jess looked back down as she pulled the bath robe tie she wore away from her waist. She took the bath robe revealed her naked body to him. Phil's hands cupped her breasts and he attacked them with tender care, knowing they were sore from being pregnant. Jess moaned lightly into his hands, but Phil stopped himself suddenly. He buried his face into the small space between her breasts and growing belly, before Jess heard a little sob.

"I want you…," he cried out softly. His hands wrapped around her waist for a moment as Jess hugged his head.

He was in pain, and needed an outlet. Jess took his cheek and cupped it gently. Slowly she knelt between his legs and smiled. Phil sat back and watched her closely. He narrowed his eyes at the girl to observe her features he loved so much about her. Jess never had been frizzy hair, nor flabby or misshaped skin; she was always perfectly fit in his arms, despite his height at six foot. Jess was only five foot six, so she was average height for a girl her age. Her hair had been recently cut to a short chic length, opposed to her straight long hair she had since age 10. Right now it was still a little wet but Phil didn't care. Jess perked up at his knees and smiled.

"What are you planning?" he asked, caressing her cheek lightly, seeing a pink come across it, with his thumb.

"Close your eyes," she spoke. Phil did as so and he felt her finger tracing his leg. He felt her nimble fingers withdraw the belt from his hips and the fly to his dress pants open. A sly grin crossing his face, but it quickly contoured as her mouth captured its victim. He nearly buckled under her but he let the powerful emotion spread through him.

Her mouth acted like a captain, commanding its ship, in the path and manner it wanted. There was nothing Phil could do while sitting there with Jess between his legs. As the silky feel surrounded him there, he felt what it always did when receiving these; the light tingles of pure ecstasy, giving to him by the one he loved most. His wife never gave these to him but Jess always did and she knew he loved them.

Phil let every emotional high run, but just as he felt himself nearly go, he stopped Jess.

"Stop… stop," he panted holding her face in his hands. Jess licked her lips and wiped her mouth with her bath robe.

"Make me," she said quietly as she leaned into him, capturing his lips. Jess' lips were as soft as he remembered. There was the hint of peppermint even after eating the spaghetti.

Phil grasped her bottom and pulled her onto his lap, so she could straddle him. He let himself slip into her and he was surprised how different it was than a non-pregnant body. His wife _never_ let them have sex when she was pregnant with Eli. Phil rocked against her, earning himself every moan and sigh as they made this experience their own.

Jess rested her elbows on the back of the sofa to hold herself up, as Phil humped under her. Their lips connected every few minutes but she kept herself above him slightly. Then again like a few minutes earlier, there was that contraction. She ignored as Phil pushed through it for her, but the next one was much more painful. Jess let her climax come and she could have sworn something else had happened.

"Fuck!" shouted Phil, standing up suddenly. Jess, by result of him standing, was dropped to the floor before he could catch her. Jess landed with a thud on her tailbone, and every sharp pain of a contraction came to her in one hit. When it let up, she looked up and saw his entire lap was wet.

"Fuck!" he shouted again looking down at her. "Jess! Jess! What's happening?"

"What?" she asked trying to sit up but all she saw was red everywhere on her sofa and floor. There was no red on Phil but she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Oh my God!" she began screaming. Trying to get up once more another contraction came sending her to the floor.

"Jess, do you have another any other clothes I could wear?" he asked loudly over her distressed moans of pain.

"Bedroom," she mustered quietly. Jess was holding her stomach like her life depended on it and trying her hardest to quiet her screams.

Hurrying into her room, he threw open the closet door and saw all her girly clothes. Pushing a few aside, he found her work out clothes, and thankfully found a pair of gray shorts and a snug t-shirt to wear that fit. He changed quickly, before grabbing Jess' bath robe and covering her with it. Hunting down her keys, he grabbed a large beach towel and had Jess hold it.

As they stood up outside her apartment door, Phil fumbled with the keys like he had the Mercedes keys.

"Here," she said loudly, clenching her stomach as she went through another contraction. She screamed loudly and dropped to the ground.

"Gimme the fucking keys Jessica! I'll lock the door!" he shouted at her.

Once the door was locked securely and her nosy neighbors came out to investigate the noise, he picked her up and practically ran down the flight of stairs to his car. Opening his back door, he slid Jess in, and put himself in the driver's seat. Rushing into traffic, he raced to the nearest hospital, which happened to the California Hospital Medical Center on South Grand Avenue.

Jess was taken immediately to the maternity ward upon arrival. When they asked who he was, Phil merrily replied the father to the babies. The nurse had given him a sour look but took him to Jess' room. There were all sorts of things happening.

Remembering from Steph's labor of Eli, he paced outside, wondering what to do. Should he call Doug, and tell him Jess was in labor? Stu; and have the "the doctor" bitch him out? His _wife_ who would bite his head off the moment she found out? Two hours went by before he saw Jess and she was half out of it to know better. An older doctor came to speak with him as he patted Jess' arm.

"Sir?" he asked kindly. Phil turned and looked at the doctor with complete concern. "Are you the father?"

"Yes," he muttered out. In that moment, Jess took his hand and squeezed it. Despite if they weren't his, he would be there. Just like he said.

"You'll need to put these on," offered the doctor. In his hands was a pair of scrubs.

"Why do I need those?" asked Phil fearing the worse.

"We're having a baby," said the doctor very serious. "Now."

*dot*

Some thirty minutes later, Phil Wenneck witnessed the most amazing thing he ever saw; two small baby boys being born via cesarean. Jess was put to sleep as there was no time for an epidural, but Phil had his hand on hers the whole time. He watched from a distance as the boys were lifted out of their uterine home and into their new world. The first boy weighted at 3 lbs., 1 oz. and was 16 inches long. The second boy was less than 3 lbs. by 2 oz., and was 15 inches long.

"Ma'am can I have a photo take before they go to the NICU? Please?" he begged the nurse who was swaddling the first son.

"Sure, Dad," she said cheerfully as another nurse finished swaddling the second son.

The first nurse took Phil's cell phone from his hand and asked the second nurse to hand the babies to Phil. In a matter of five seconds, Phil looked at who he assumed was _his_ sons and smiled. He gave the one in his left arm a kiss, and then the second one a kiss as well. The nurse captured both moments on his phone.

"Sir, we need to take them up now," said the nurse taking one of the boys.

Phil nodded and handed the second son over so he could ride in his portable crib to the neonatal intensive care unit. He knew they would have a long journey ahead. They were born just as he had figured it out.

*dot*

The next day, December 17th, Phil arrived to the hospital with two bags of things for Jess. When she had awoken from her surgery, she had requested a blueberry muffin as well as pancakes. He felt happy to help for her, but as he pulled into the parking lot, over by the stairs was that boy from Vegas.

What was he doing there, wondered Phil as he parked the car. Phil walked pass the boy, ignoring his calls. Finally he caught up with him but Phil pushed him off.

"Back the fuck off man. I got somewhere to be," he said with a frown.

"Me too! Do you know where the maternity ward is? My girlfriend had our sons yesterday night!" he happily said.

Phil's eyes open with shock. "Your girlfriend? I doubt that," he muttered with a scowl.

"No, no, you see she and I were talking about the boys the other day but she had something she needed to stay home for after work. But Daddy is here now," he said puffing out his head.

Phil smirked. "Jess is busy recovering. She has no time for you."

Angered by the boy, he turned sharply and listened to the boy ask a question, which he ignored. Feeling him try to turn him around, he pushed him off his arm and walked onward to the elevator. Jess, he saw, was sitting up in her bed with a smile on her face.

"Phil!" she said opening her arms. "What have you got for me?" Phil smiled and sat down her breakfast on her tray.

"Only the best blueberry pancakes for you."

Jess' grin widened but she noticed that he was acting rigid. "What's wrong?" she asked pulling on his sleeve.

"That boy from Vegas—" he began with his fingers on his temple in thought.

"Jason," she answered so he didn't have to say the name himself.

"— Yeah him. Well he is here and thinks that the boys are his. I'm not too happy about that," he said with a pout.

"We don't even know if they are yours or his. I'm waiting on the lab work to confirm. Remember they took some blood?" asked Jess pulling at his arm.

There under his jacket was the cotton swab and Band-Aid used to tell them if the twins were his. Phil hadn't been too please about getting poked by the needle but he needed to know. Jess' phone rang which Phil answered.

"Hello?" he said into the speaker. "No, this is Phil Wenneck. Yes. Hold on, I will hand the phone to her. Here," he said handing the phone to her.

Jess grasped it and let out the deep breath she held.

"Hello, this is Jess."

"Good morning Ms. Billings. This is Charlotte with registration. I have received the lab work and we have determined the father of your sons," spoke the woman clearly.

"Alright. Are they his?" asked Jess in a whisper. There was a short pause before Charlotte spoke again.

"Ma'am?" Jess said loudly. Phil leaned down and grabbed her hand to settle her down. He knew it was time to reveal the twins' father.

"Ms. Billings, only one of the boys is Mr. Wenneck's child, the second son born to be exactly. The other son's father is still unknown. We tested it twice on both boys, and both times came up for Twin B as Philip Wenneck. Do you know who—"

Jess felt the tears dropping from her face. Phil's face lowered and he felt himself sobbing. He was indeed a father to her child; one of them but a father. He had indeed done this to her.

"I know who the other is," she said quietly as Phil held the phone up for her.

"I'll need to know so I can complete the birth certificates. I'll be by later this afternoon. I'll give you some time to let it settle in Ms. Billings."

"Thank you," she said through tears.

Phil looked at her and tried to think right. He was a father to someone else's child. Jessica… his student… his best friend's little sister! Jessica… she was crying down because her mistake with him and Jason.

"It's okay. I'll figure this out with you," he offered as he held her close to his chest. Seeing everything he had done, nearly killed him inside. He had done such a horrible, yet amazing thing to her. He made her a mother….

Jess cried into his shirt and tried to see beyond her tears. Phil held her tightly and tried to reason herself right.

"I have one request," he mumbled a moment later.

"What's that?" she asked wondering what it was he wanted from her now.

"Demand that _my_ child carry this name."

Jess looked up at him with tears leaking out her eyes. "What name?"

"Jack, after my father. I don't care about the middle, but I want Jack for _my_ son," he said quietly in her ear. "Let him name the other. He isn't mine."

Phil gave her a kiss on top her head as a knock came to the door. They let go of each other and the nurse came in.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "Time for a checkup and to give you some pain meds. Here Ms. Billings."

As the nurse handed the small cup to Jess, Phil backed away for a moment.

"I need to get going Jessica. I'll let your brother know about the boys."

Jess watched as Phil left without another word. While he was ready to admit his new title, she knew it scared him.

*dot*

Jason looked at Phil knowing that the man looked familiar. He even said Jess' name, but how…

"Excuse me, but what was the name you said?" he asked again grabbing Phil's arm.

The older man only pushed him off and walked away. Shaking his head, he found a reception desk and was directed to where Jess was. There was the man again in her room but he waited until the man left the room before going to see her. But then a nurse walked in and took her away, most likely to see the boys. He was eager to see them, but it bothered him that the man was with her. That man was…. He just couldn't remember his name!

*dot*

Jess held onto the rail as she walked a bit to regain some footing. The nurse was taking her to the NICU to see the boys and to pump some milk for them. As they reached their destination, the nurse sat her in the wheelchair for the walk in. The twins were in their own room together and they were labeled as Billings Twin A and B.

Asking for a marker, she wrote their names on the tags of their crib.

"There," she said after marking the second twin's tag. Phil's son, the second born son, was named Jack P Billings, just as he asked. The first born son was named James J Billings, just as Jason and she had talked about.

Seeing their names, only confirmed the life she would have to lead. These boys would grow as brothers, when they were really just half-brothers.


	17. So Small

UPDATE: TO ANY READERS WHO HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER ALREADY! I NEED TO CHANGE THE DATE OF THE EVENT'S TO THURSDAY (PREVIOUS WRITTEN AS HAPPENING ON A FRIDAY!) TO MATCH NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry this confusion but it's only 1 word change! I forgot about the VERY beginning of H2!

~mickey kity

*dot*

_18 months later_

*dot*

"And then we went to watch this movie about a girl getting a lobotomy. It was super weird," said Carol, while holding onto her cheeseburger for its dear life. Slowly the poor thing was falling apart in her hand. The tomato, lettuce, and onion already lay on her plate.

"So the date went okay, then?" dared Jess with a wicked smile.

"Well yes! He even asked for another date!"

The two girls giggled loudly until the loud giggle of the little boy beside them alerted them to the mess he had made. Jess looked down at Jack and smiled, remembering the last several months. Since his birth, there were a number of things that had happened. The little boy had grown into a toddler, complete with Phil's attitude already. The two hardly spent time together publicly, for fear of Jess and Phil being found out by the others, Jess made sure that once a month Phil got time with him publicly.

"So any word on Daddy dearest Jason?" asked Carol taking one last sip of her drink before it was gone.

"He was pretty shaken up about James dying, but he thinks that Jack is his. I'll just let him think that," replied Jess standing up. She turned to throw away their trash when her phone rang out.

"Then who is?" dared Carol, picking up her trash.

"Shit, I forgot about getting my paycheck today!" she said loudly, after reading the text message from Stu. "Thank God it's Thursday!"

"Jess, you're a mother! You will forget things!" smiled Carol as she took Jack from his high chair. "Besides, he'll be okay with holding it, right?"

"It's Stu so probably. I got to get going anyway. We got a doctor's appointment this afternoon! Weight and all that." Jess took the extra trash and threw it away.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" asked Carol, with Jack on her hip.

"Yeah. Just tomorrow, then Stu is giving me the next week off, since I'm one of his bride's bridesmaids. I am still shocked that Lauren wanted me to be one!"

"Lauren so pretty! She is too lucky!"

"Lauren asked me to make sure that her surprise for Stu is in her bag for the Honeymoon."

Carol's mouth dropped. "You mean?!"

"Yes!" Jess said softly to not draw attention. "I mean I helped her pick it out! I was a little uneasy considering this was my boss she was— well anyway. I have to make sure it's packed for her."

Jess and Carol walked out to her car and laughed about how her collage classes were going to change the subject. She was now nearly half way done with school, but didn't have a clue on how to baby sit her best friend's son. Carol was pursuing a degree in Elementary Education, so watching him would be a test of any kind. Jess, after placing Jack in his car seat, drove to drop Carol off on the UCLA campus for a study session.

"Hey, I've been meaning to say; Jack acts like Mr. Wenneck. Did you notice that?" she asked innocently with her arm on the door still.

"No, I hadn't," she lied.

"Maybe we spent too much time being taught by him, huh? Well take care my dear! NO more babies from you!"

Jess laughed and waved at Carol as she walked away. While their lunch date had been fun, the unsettling fact that Jack was becoming more like Phil was bothersome. How would she explain this to everyone? Not even Doug or Stu knew about Phil being Jack's father. Hell even Jason assume he was the father of both James and Jack.

Pulling into the medical office building of Dr. Mark Johnson, she remembered she got lost trying to find it with Jack in her arms on his first post-hospital visit. Seeing Phil sitting inside the inner lobby, she walked over with Jack bouncing on her hip.

"Papa!" called out Jack to him.

However Phil had his cell phone out, apparently deep in thought. Casually walking next to him, she sat down and pushed his leg with her knee.

"What?" he asked without looked from his phone. There to his left was his suitcase, filled mostly likely with student papers he needed to grade. Jess could see the text on it but was mystified by its content.

"She knew about…" asked Jess quietly, in a near whisper. There were at least twenty texts that Phil zoomed through before he stopped at one.

Oct282010:I know of you and her! When I find out whom, we are done! In fact, we are OVER NOW! You cheating bastard! We have Eli and Allison together! And you go and cheat on me! Screw you Philip!

"Of us? Yeah. She's knew." Phil stood up, pocketing his phone and smiled down at Jack. "How's my big guy? Want Daddy to hold ya?"

Jack kicked his legs up and grinned big, as he took him from Jess' lap. Jess standing too, grabbed for Phil's suitcase and followed him to the Dr. Johnson's office.

"Don't you think that someone is going to ask, why you always help me?"

"Believe me, the bitch already does. _Why does Jess need your help all the time_; is the question I always got from her. Can't fucking believe she is pulling this now!"

Jess looked at him with concern. "Now? With Stu getting married?"

"Yeah exactly. Spent about a grand into her coming with us, just to cancel at the last minute because we are in the middle of a divorce," he muttered pulling her closer to his side.

"I thought that was resolved," she said into his ear.

"No. Not fully, should be this week. No one knows about it but us and Steph. Look I got that to worry about. Let's worry about Jack here. Surely this boy has grown!" Phil lifted him up and gave him a quick tickle as they reached the door to the doctor's office.

"Hello patient's name?" asked the nurse on the other side of the counter.

"Jack Billings," asked Jess signing him in for the appointment.

"Okay, please take a seat and we'll get him back in a few minutes," she said smiling. For a moment, her eyes lingered on Phil.

Jess sat down beside Phil and they smiled down at Jack.

The boy was at his last check-up was nineteen pounds, and twenty inches long, but Jack had always been the smaller of the twins. His little tuff of brown hair was ever the same, even slicked up slightly by Phil's doing, and cute cherubic cheeks showing off Jess' trait of rounded cheeks. While Jess noticed the boy playing with another child in the waiting area, she spotted a small stain on his pants he wore. He wore a pair of cowboy boots, paired with a pair of gray shorts that had a dark spot on the inner leg. On his small torso, he wore a loose white button up collared shirt. A toddler's baseball cap sat on his head as best it could.

A few minutes passed before the nurse called for Jack to come back for his appointment. Jack took Phil's hand and penguin walked with him to the door. Jess followed behind carrying his diaper bag and the suitcase. Phil entered the second door to the left and quickly undressed Jack to get his weight on the scale.

"How much you think?" asked Phil getting Jack to a diaper only.

"Dinner on twenty-two pounds," said Jess sitting as Phil turned to face her.

"Sex, if over twenty-five," she heard him mumbled.

"He's not over twenty-five. There is no way in hell," she smirked as he left. A few minutes passed and he returned with a frown.

"I hate you," he smiled.

"See, he wasn't twenty-five pounds!"

Phil sat down and Jess played with Jack until the doctor came in. Once he did, they went over a general exam and made sure all parts were fine, only Jess noticed something off about Jack's file.

"Excuse me, but that's not Jack's. It can't be," but her hand froze as she read the name at the top.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Let me get the right one. I'll make the correction now. Again terribly sorry!"

Dr. Johnson left in a hurry before Jess began to cry. Apart of her knew it was off because it was so thin of a file. Jack had a number of medical problems in his 18 months of life, some of which she was sure would equal the death his brother shared. A moment later, Phil grasped her arm and pulled her into his embrace. Jack pulled her leg and whispered the most powerful words ever said to her.

"Mama?" said the innocent little one at her knee. The boy looked at her with such an expression that reminded her of that day. Phil concluded the appointment for her as she waited in his car. It was too hard to sit through and see Jack thrive when James didn't.

Jess felt everything crash for her in that moment. In the board daylight, she pulled her knees to her chest and cried in Phil's car as she let that day wash over. Every achy emotion of then had been haunting her. Several minutes passed and Phil unlocked the door. Looking up at him, she knew he had to drive her home. She was now unable to.

"Doug? Hey man, can you and Tracy drive down to Jack's doctor and take Jess' car back to her place? Yeah the fucking doctor mixed up the boys' charts and pulled out— Yep you got it. Right on the spot. Thanks. We'll be here."

Jess heard Phil on the phone with Doug and thanked him for it.

*dot*

Doug and Tracy showed up quicker than she thought. Tracy gave her a big hug as she took her keys.

"You just call us, okay? If you need anything, okay?" offered Tracy with her hands on Jess' cheeks.

"Alright. Phi's going to stay with me though. But I will keep it in mind."

Phil took Jack's car seat and moved it to his car quickly after Doug and Tracy left. He pulled into Jess' guest parking spot and turned off the engine. Tracy was there with Doug and they waved goodbye after Phil got her keys. Getting out, Jess half-hearted walked as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Lots had changed since her pregnancy days. Now, Jess lived in a two bedroom loft.

There was now no coffee table in the middle of the living room. Instead a range of child toys lay scattered around. Mostly the spare bedroom was for Jack since the boy had recently begun to sleep in his own bed again. Phil slipped into a pair of shorts and let Jack roam around the living room while Jess laid down on hers and Phil's bed.

She never would have thought that only seven months ago, he would be kicked out of his home and forced on the street. Graciously, she welcomed him in, his dirty clothes and damp hair too. In his car was a number of personal items that he had been taking out of his home with Steph, because she had indeed found out about a suppose "other woman". Steph hadn't until recently figured out the other woman was in fact his former student and mother to Jack Billings.

Phil had moved in January right after Christmas, but he appeared anything but happy. Currently he was finalizing the divorce with Steph, but it was taking longer than he wanted. The two Wennecks were fighting over Eli and Allison, and Phil was certain that his ex-wife would take them from him.

"Jess," called Phil from the kitchen.

Jess stood up and observed herself in the mirror. Her near skeleton figure was not healthy but she was stressed too about everything in Phil's life. He had said not to worry, but she was getting the blame for all this.

She entered the dining room and saw Jack already cupping his sippy cup and spoon to eat.

"Come on," offered Phil pulling out Jess' seat for her. He sat down and they quickly prayed while Jack laughed. In between their salads, and beef Bourguignon Jess managed to smile sweetly at Phil for his day-long prep for their dinner.

"This is really good. Did you really read Julia Child's cookbook?"

"Fuck yeah," he grinned.

As the small family, though dysfunctional, laughed and Jess' memory of James faded for now. Around eight, Jack began to get very fuzzy, so Phil went to put him to bed. Jess went to shower and dressed herself in a low cut, barely there at her bottom night gown, along with her pink piggy slippers she got at Christmas.

She sat, or rather plopped, down on the three person couch that Phil bought last April. Before that she had been reminded of the twin's early birth of _that_ sofa. Phil came out after twenty minutes with smile on his face.

"He's out. Thank fucking God too! He didn't like his shot today."

"Oh shit! I forgot that was in today's appointment!" said Jess laying down on the cushions staring at Phil.

A sly grin spread across his face but he controlled himself. His eyes settled on the family photo they took about a month earlier. There he was with Jess in his arm and Jack on his lap. Also in the photo were his other children that Steph had allowed to be photo. Jack and Eli wore matching suits as their father, while Jess and Allison wore light green dresses. Jess had even fashioned Allison's hair into a side swept braid.

While they smiled big in the photo, Phil remembered the different poses they had to do. They had refused to allow the photographer to photograph them together. The children each had individual shots that lined the walls of their apartment. There was one large portrait of the three of them together underneath the family one. Eli had knelt on his knees with Jack and Ally in each arm. The two youngsters were happy for about a half a second, remembered Phil with a smile.

In the family one, Jess was to the left with Phil to the right sitting on a little stool. In front of Jess on a step stool for height was Eli. Jack and Ally sat on either side of Phil's legs. They were all smiles but Phil looked back down at Jess for a moment. There were tears in her eyes.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" he asked cupping her face. More tears came.

"That day…. That day…," she said through quiet sobs.

She sat up and Jess felt Phil wrap his arms around her.

"That day…" mumbled Jess as Phil said the words in his head.

*dot*

_It was beautiful spring morning, one that Jess was looking forward to. Finally James and Jack had gained enough weight to be released home but there were little things that worried Jess about James. His breathing, though normal for the hospital's release to home, had short breaths. He was never quite up to speed like Jack was, but the James had been the first._

_Jason had helped get the twins in the car but failed to properly get James in the seat right. Not hearing the second click, Jess stumbled out of the car and unto the pavement, screaming in pain. Pulling herself up and fixing James, she tried not to yell at Jason._

_They arrived back at her small one-bedroom and promptly one of the boys began to cry._

_"Shit!" cried out Jess seeing that Jack was crying to be fed. Pulling him out first, Jason had to wrestle the wiggly James._

_As Jack nursed for about ten minutes, then sure enough James began to wail. The two boys ate quietly with Jess holding them awkwardly in place._

_"Jason get that damn thing out of my face," she muttered at him._

_Jason had his phone out and was about to take a photo when she spoke. He put it back in his pocket and her head hit the back of the sofa. The very same one that Phil and she had sex on. Thankfully she cleaned the hell out of her apartment before the boys came home. Sleep over took and the boys went back to sleep after a short while._

_That night as Jess finally got to sleep in the comfort of her bed, she heard the distant cry of one of the boys. She let herself hear him for a few minutes but then it stopped suddenly._

_Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong, she just knew it. Pulling the duvet from her legs, and holding her side, from the pain of the earlier fall; she walked quietly to the boys' cribs. Turning on the hall light so she didn't blind them with the light, she observed one well snuggled little boy with brown hair smiling in his sleep face up._

_But the other… Her heart dropped into her stomach as her son lay motionless. He had rolled onto his stomach, getting out of his swaddling blanket, meant to keep him in place. Jess picked up James and saw no exhale of breath. No nothing._

_"Fuck, no," she whispered. She pressed her finger to his neck and tried to find a pulse. There was not one that she could find. "James?! James! JAMES!" Racing to collect her phone, she dialed 911 and franticly began tell the woman about her son. Within minutes, EMS arrived and took James from her arms as she went to get Jack. From the noise the little boy woke up and began crying. All Jess had time to collect before she raced after the EMS crew to the hospital, where she was just at hours earlier, was the boys' shared diaper bag of diapers, wipes, spare clothes, and lastly a little toy to play with. Jack was not making a sound, thankfully._

_"Doug please! Come NOW!" cried Jess on the phone as she sat Jack in his infant car seat in her car and drove quickly to meet James. Upon arriving, the nurses seemed to know exactly who she was and hurried her back. Doug arrived in his night clothes, his hair a complete mess, with Tracy between him._

_Tracy reached for Jack who was cooing at Jess, to hold. Doug held his sister preciously as the watched James. Slowly his heart monitor let out the ultimate sound, Jess never… ever… wanted to hear._

_The nurses rushed, consoling her but she pushed them away. She called for her brother to help her. James passed away just after ten p.m. on April 17. Her sobs were heard in nearly every hallway in the entire hospital. Just twelve hours ago she had left the place with two baby boys and now… One was gone. _

_As the sun rose, Jess had managed to get some sleep in Doug's arms. Jack had been taken by Tracy to their house, after she collected the breast-milk at Jess' apartment. The Head nurse spoke to them about James and how they found an abnormality of arcuate nucleus in his brain that wasn't found before. Tears flowed again but this time Doug had managed to calm them quickly. _

_*dot*_

_After testing and final words to baby James, Jess began to the process of burying her own child. December 16, 2009 – April 17, 2010; that was his life. Jess tried to fill out the papers but Doug had to finish them. Four months and one day old was all that rang in her head through every tear._

_On the burial date, April 30, Phil even showed up to honor little James. Everyone shows up who had a connection to her. Even complete strangers who had followed her national story about having the twins so young and early and surviving so far. _

_Doug, Tracy, Jason, Jess, and Jack were the last to enter. Several people made quiet comments about Jack but no one ever dared speak loud. Everyone saw the pain the just turned nineteen year old was going through. Doug held onto Jess and Tracy kept Jack quiet. Carol sat a row behind Jess, but moved up a row to sit with her best friend. _

_"It's okay. We are here for you," she said clearly in her ear. She held onto Jess like a dear sister, because Carol was that to Jess. Her soul-sister and no matter what; Carol was there, through everything. Near the back sat Stu and Phil. They cried because they knew the pain as well. Stu knew Jess would be applying for LOA once she got the chance. Hell he would just fill them out for her and get her to sign them in a day or so. Phil watched the smiling boy in Tracy's arms._

_His son was alive. _

_Inside Phil did feel for Jason. The man was losing a son, a biological son at that. Jason was sitting by Doug and despite Carol's effort kept a hand on Jess' shoulder._

_The pastor stepped up and cleared his throat, wiping a tear from his face._

_"James Jason Billings, known by his nickname JJ, was a precious little angel born on December 16, 2009, and was sent too early to our Father on April 17, 2010. Little James is survived by his parents Jason Marshall of Joplin, Missouri; Jessica Billings of Los Angeles, California; his twin brother Jack Billings; uncle and aunt Doug and Tracy Billings; and grandfather John Marshall._

_"There is an appointed time for everything. And there is a time for every event under heaven. A time to give birth and a time to die. A time to plant, and a time to uproot what is planted. A time to tear down and a time to build up. A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance. A time to throw stones, and a time to gather stones; A time to embrace, and a time to shun embracing; a time to search, and a time to give up as lost; a time to keep, and a time to throw away. A time to tear apart, and a time to sew together; a time to be silent, and a time to speak. A time to love, and a time to hate; a time for war, and a time for peace._

_"It is interesting that several thousand years ago Solomon penned these words, in Ecclesiastes 3:1-8, that seem so appropriate for us today. "For everything there is a season. A time to be born and a time to die." In an instant - in one short sentence the author has expressed how fragile life is. 'There is a time to be born and a time to die.' It may that the most important question we can answer is: what time it is? _

_"We know that we are creatures of time by the way we set our clocks and watches so that we will know what hour it is. We have schedules and appointments set by dates on a calendar. We know larger amounts of time by measuring the months and years. We also know the seasons of Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. But perhaps time should be measured in more than hours, or days or years._

_"We have already mentioned some dates here today. James was born on December 16, 2009 and he died on April 17th. And so we know that he lived a short four months and one day. We have a measurement of time. And some of us are sitting here thinking that he lived a full, long life while others are thinking that his life was cut short. But isn't life more than a measurement of years or accomplishments?_

_"Several people around the world were touched by little James and his story with his brother. James and his brother Jack were born very early and defied the time they were given at birth. They have touched millions of people's heart whose prayers were said but not unheard. _

_"Perhaps our lives should be measured by the relationships that we have with others. That is why you are here today - isn't it? Because you knew Jessica and Jason. You are family, are friends and you have come to say goodbye to someone you knew. That is important and I commend you for being here today._

_"But let me ask, what time is it for you today? The writer of Ecclesiastes has said, 'There is time and season for every event under Heaven. There is a time weep and a time to mourn.' And I would say for you who are family and friends that today is a day of mourning. You have lost a love one - and it hurts. Please do not deny your feelings - grieve long and grieve full. For when you grieve healing takes place._

_"Today also I would say is a time of remembering. I have often told people that funerals are bitter sweet (because they are). They are bitter because you have lost a loved one - they are sweet because you have so many memories that you can share. In one of the photos showed, I saw little James and Jack dressed in their Easter best suits as they celebrated. Things like this will carry you through this. Memories of James will hold you up as the healing begins. I am thankful God has made us with the capacity to remember. Think of the good times, the funny times, the experiences and yes the bad times too and in your remembering you will celebrate the life of little James._

_"Today is also a day of comfort. It is a day of comfort because Jesus said, 'I will never leave you or forsake you. I go to prepare a place for you. And I will return to take you with me. If you believe in me.' Even in the midst of death - if we believe in Him, He will never leave us or forsake us. Isn't that encouraging news? He who faced death himself - and conquered it - will never leave us. You see that is the "Easter" message. The tomb where they laid him is empty. There is no-one there. And the scripture tells us that if we believe in him we will be raised also. Isn't that a thought of comfort._

_"And so I ask again. What time is it? It is a time of grieving - it is also a time or remembering and it can also be a time of comfort if we but trust in Jesus."_

*dot*

Author Notes: Okay thanks readers! If you are wondering I wrote the sermon funeral notes, no, no. I am not that good nor would I ever ask this of my own pastor at my church. Thanks for reading this powerful chapter; I think the most powerful.  
Link to the actual sermon page for reference:

sermons/ what-time-is-it-tom-shepard-sermon-on-funerals-non -christian ?Page=1


End file.
